The AfterStory
by MintCookieMonsterr
Summary: The Mew Mew cast have children...Lets see what would happen if they meet eachother...
1. The News

**Edited 11-26-12**

* * *

><p>Aikyoshi's POV (He is a boy -_-)<p>

I yawned as I sat up in bed and glanced around the room, looking for one thing. My gaze stopped when it landed on a figure hiding under the covers on the bed right next to mine. I smiled evilly and jumped out of my bed. Then I made my approach.

I let out a battle cry and pounced on the figure. The figure let out a yelp and we both fell to the floor. I was laughing while my brother, Arashi, glared at me.

His sandy blonde hair was sticking it all different directions, usually it was combed down and it reached the middle of his neck and was little flippy. His amber eyes were trying to bore holes into me.

I was still laughing hard on the floor. "What was that for!" He growled as he threw his pillow at me.

"A good morning!" I cheerily said. I got up and ran to the bathroom. Arashi is obviously going to kill me.

Now your probably wondering who the heck I am?

Well I am Aikyoshi Fong. The other boy is my twin Brother, Arashi. We are currently 12 years old. I look exactly like Arashi but my eyes are brown and my ears are somewhat pointy. We are both tan. My parents are Pudding and Tart. I have a little sister, Ayaka. Its kinda weird though because my father is a "alien.". Most people describe me like my mother. I am happy and hyper. Then sadly, my brother is like my father, cocky and a butt-hole.

Usually my mom and dad say when I "attack." my brother with a hug, it reminds them of when they were younger. Creepy...I guess things run in the family.

I rushed around and put on a yellow T-shirt with a stick figure burning a tree down and blue jeans. I ran out of the room and smacked into my loving dad.

"Good Morning!~" I muffled into his shirt. He was still in his pajamas and his short brown hair was messy. He laughed and pulled me off of him. "I see your hyper today."

"Well today is the day we plan my birthday party!"

"Oh yea..." He said, and scratched the hair that was growing across his chin. My dad only does that when hes nervous. I was interrupted when I heard somebody muttering behind me so I turned around and saw my dear brother.

"Arashi, Aikyoshi we are going to _talk_ about your birthday party in the kitchen with your mother...your sister is still sleeping.." My dad sighed.

I grave Arashi a confused look and he shrugged as a reply. He was wearing a yellow polo and blue jeans.

We both got to the kitchen and saw my mom drinking her morning hot chocolate. She always saws that coffee is for babies, and I totally agree with her! Her sandy blonde hair was brushed to were it reached her shoulders and she was wearing some grey sweatpants with a gold tank top.

I sat next to her, took her cup, and drank from it. She whined at me but I just grinned at her.

"Well you two...I'm sorry but none of your friends are coming to your birthday party..." My mom said while smiling a little. What? Why can't they come?! This is no smiling matter! Deciding it was time to voice my opinion I screamed out.

"But why?!" Arashi and me chorused. My dad said "Wait until she is finished."

I instantly shut my mouth and listened once again.

"My old friends and their children are coming to the party and I want you all to meet them" She smiled.

So I get to make new friends? Epic! I grinned from ear to ear. I glanced at my brother to see him sulking. Maybe this won't be so bad!

"Let me guess its your 'Mew Mew' Buddies and their children?" Arashi said while picking his head up. My mom grinned and nodded quickly.

"I'm fine with it!" I said happily while bouncing in my chair. I looked at Arashi and he sighed. He glared back at me.

"Fine.."He said. Mom ran out of her seat and tackled him. "You're are my favorite boy!"

"Hey!" Dad and I said in unison. My mom just looked at us and smiled sheepishly.

I guess were meeting new people?

* * *

><p><strong>AND DONE WITH INTRODUCTION~<strong>


	2. Ichiro and ToHiko

Ayaka POV

I was smiling and playing with my little barbie dolls while mom, dad, Aikyoshi, and Arashi were busy running around preparing for the party. A week ago, they said that I wouldn't be able to see any of my brothers hot friends.

I was about to cry when then they told me that, some other people are going to be here. I hope there are kids my age. I am currently six. I got brown hair and amber eyes, like my dad. Then I got tan skin and pointy ears. They are normal sized. Personality wise, I am hyper and mischievous. My hair reached my shoulder blades and I had bangs. My hair was in two braids. I was dressed in a yellow and white stripped shirt and a white skirt with yellow socks. My hair bands were yellow too.

I heard a knock from downstairs and ran down, bringing one of my barbies with me. Then, I glanced around and saw everybody still rushing around and were going in and out of the kitchen. I guess they didn't hear the door. The door knocked again and I walked up to it and opened it.

Outside I saw a guy that was a lot older than me with a girl who looked older then mommy.

The girl had red hair that was short and light brown eyes. She had on a pink skirt and a floral print tank-top and white jacket with silver ballet flats. Then the man had green hair that was short and yellow eyes. Then they had 2 boys trailing behind them.

The first one I saw was the oldest I guessed. He had green hair that reached till the tops of his eyes. His eyes were red with some gold. Then he had on a Black hoodie and Dark blue shorts.

The other one had auburn hair that went just below his shoulders. It was pretty messy. Then his eyes were cinnamon and brown. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt. With red pants and black combat boots.

I stared at them with wide eyes. "Um...Did we get the house wrong?" The girl said while rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm sure we didn't..this is the house address that Tart gave me.." The man said while looking at a piece of paper.

"DADDY..THERE IS A SCARY MAN AT THE DOOR!"I screamed. Daddy rushed out of the kitchen and to me. He looked at the door and smiled.

"Ayaka, Kish isn't THAT scary.." Daddy chuckled. Kish just glared at daddy. I threw my barbie at him. "DON'T GLARE AT MY DADDY!" I yelled.

My mommy walked in and her eyes lit up about four notches.

"ICHIGO!" She yelled and ran to the girl and glomped her.

The other two kids and me stared at the adults with wide eyes. "MOM! STOP MAKING THE HOUSE SHAKE!"

Arashi came out of kitchen while holding his head. His was irritated. Then Aikyoshi came out and grinned. "THE GUEST ARE HERE!" He yelled and ran to the other boys and dragged them in.

I was confused. They're the guest? I think this day just got interesting...

(Earlier) Tohiko POV

My family and I were currently riding in our car to this 'Old Friends' house. I can't wait to meet them. It would have been better if Misaki could have came...

Her and her beautiful blue hair and green eyes. And that smile..

I was snapped out of my daydreaming when Ichiro shook me and told me we were here. I jumped out of the car with Ichiro trailing behind me. My mom and dad were walking in front of us.

They knocked and we waited.

Then we knocked again and a little girl answered the door. SHE WAS SO CUTE! She looked around six. She stared at us with wide, innocent eyes.

"Um...Did we get the house wrong?" My mother said as she scratched the back of her head, nervously.

Maybe...we did

"I'm sure we didn't..this is the house address that Tart gave me.." My dad said.

The girl stared a little more and then opened her mouth and screamed the most funniest thing I have heard today.

"DADDY THERE IS A SCARY MAN AT THE DOOR!"

I kept my laughter in. My brother was having trouble too. My dad had a horrified expression. At least she didn't call my mom a old hag...

A man that looked in his 30s came out. He looked like my father only he was shorter and obviously younger also, he had brown hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark wash jeans.

He smiled when he saw my father. "Ayaka, Kish isn't THAT scary..." So the little girls name is Ayaka?

My father glared at the man. Then the little girl did the SECOND most funny thing I saw today. She threw her little barbie doll at my dad and screamed "DON'T GLARE AT MY DADDY!"

With that, a girl she looked in her thirty's too. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a banana on it and blue jeans. She was younger than my mom..I think.

She saw my mom and screamed "ICHIGO!"

I guess we got the right house? She ran, jumped, and glomped my mom in three seconds flat. It was silent as she girl was squeezing my mom to death.

Then another scream followed "MOM STOP MAKING THE HOUSE SHAKE!" A boy with blonde hair and amber eyes came out. He had hair that went to the middle of his neck and it flipped to one side. He was wearing a orange polo and light-blue jeans.

Then a clone of the other one came out, but he had brown eyes and his hair flipped the other way and he had pointy ears, and grinned at us.

"THE GUEST ARE HERE!" He yelled and dragged Ichiro and me inside. Do they know how not to yell?...

"Hi, I'm Aikyoshi and this is my twin brother Arashi! That is my little sister, Ayaka, she is a demon once you get to know her. Then that's my mom Pudding and Tart!" He kept rambling on and on. I droned him out and took a look around.

"What are your names?" Aikyoshi said to us. I smiled and said "I'm Tohiko! Nice to meet you!"

Then Ichiro said "I'm Ichiro" then he held out his hand to shake. Arashi shook it. "WANNA BE FRIENDS!" Aikyoshi yelled smiling at us.

"Uh...sure?" I said while smiling sheepishly.

"Did you know this is my birthday party? I'm turning 13! I AM GOING TO BE A TEENAGER!" He said. Then his brother wracked him on the head.

"Don't scream!" He said glaring.

Then their dad came with out parents. "Arashi, Aikyoshi?" He said.

They looked at him and he continued "This old hag, is Ichigo!" HE said that my mom was a old hag, like it was nothing! My mother was trying to bore holes through his back.

"This guy is like my brother, his name is Kish" then he pointed to my dad.

I felt someone poke me and I turned and saw my brother.

"I hope we are not the only one coming" Ichiro said while smiling. I nodded.

"Also...I hope some cute girls come.." He said while smirking.

"THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! Except Misaki is the only one for me!" I said when I went into dream mode ONCE AGAIN.

**I hope this update is good**


	3. Choko and Yuki

**Another Chapter XD~! Everybody be happy!**

* * *

><p>Choko Shirogane's POV<p>

Why did my dad have to make me come? I did not agree to come to this 'party'. My mom said it would be a good place to me to meet some old friends of hers. I sighed. This is going to be a long day.

My dad turned around and looked at me while we were walking up the steps. "Don't embarrass me" Then he turned back around and I saw my mom hit my fathers arm.

My mom had her brown hair down and she was wearing black Platform Mary Jane heels with White skinny jeans and a Grey Cable-Knit Tunic Sweater.

Then my dad had on a white blouse and a Grey jacket on with black dress pants and shoes.

I was wearing my blonde hair in a pony tail. My shirt was a white polo with black shorts.

My mom knocked on the door and soon a guy with brown hair answered.

"Hi Ryou! And Alyssa and..."He trailed off hoping to probably remember my name.

"Choko" I muttered and pushed past them and in to the house. When I got in, I saw there were already kids here.

"A NEW ONE!" A guy with blonde hair yelled and darted over to me.

I guess he was hyper...I looked around and saw there were all boys except for a little girl. "My name is Aikyoshi, that's my twin Arashi," He pointed to a copy of him. "That's Ichiro!" He pointed to guy with auburn hair. "THAT'S MY BESTFRIEND TOHIKO!" He pointed to a guy with green hair. I gave this, Aikyoshi, a annoyed expression. "I do not need to know your names, because I am going to ignore you" I said. He just kept smiling. The guy's twin came over and dragged him to the couch. I went and sat on a chair that was near.

Then that Ichiro came over to me and sat down in the chair next to mine. "Hi" He said. I sighed and said "What do you want?"

"The usual, a name, whose your parents, if you have a cute sister..." He trailed off. Now I was irritated.

"My name is Choko, my parents are Ryou and Alyssa. AND I'm a only child idiot!" I said and glared at him.

"That's all I needed to know" And he got up and went to go sit by his brother. Then the little girl with brown hair came up to me.

"I know you don't know my name, its Ayaka, I just gotta question?" She said looking at me while she played with her barbies hair. "And what is that?"

"Wanna play barbies with me?" She asked hopefully.

"No"

"Why?"

"Cause I don't wanna"

Then her eyes flashed with something, that I didn't think I would see on a person her age. She smirked and then screamed "MOM!"

Her eyes started to well-up tears and she started crying. Fakely. A woman with blonde hair came running in. "Are you okay Aya?" She asked frantically. Then the demon child pointed to me. "HE won't play barbies with me!"

Right when she was saying that, my parents came in. "You should just play barbies with her" My mom said.

"It won't make me look good if, my son makes little girls cry"My FATHER said. Thats right, he is demoted to father now because he is making me look stupid.

"..."I glared at him. He just smirked. "Now run along and play barbies" Then he walked back in to the kitchen with Tart and Kish behind him.

"It's not that bad..." My mom said while patting me on the back.  
>I got up and walked up to the little girl. "Come on demon child"I spat. She grinned in victory and dragged me to her little barbies.<p>

"Blonde or Brunette?"

"What?"

"Which Barbie?"

"Oh...Brunette.." I muttered.

* * *

><p>Yuki's Iwahara POV<p>

I ran a hand through my short, sugar white hair as my family and me walked to the door of "Pudding and Tart's" house. I brushed my white, frilly skirt off. Fixed my silver belt. Re-adjusted my black vest and straightened my tye-dye shirt.

My Dad rang the door bell and a woman opened up the door. She was blonde. She grinned and screamed "MINT! And...HAJIME!..and YUKI!"

She was hugging all of us. We walked in and she introduced herself as Pudding.

"This is my husband, Tart...and those are my kids! Aikyoshi, Arashi, and Ayaka!" She said while pointing to two blonde twin boys and a little brown haired girl.

"This is Ichigo, and her husband Kish!" Pudding said while pointing to a red head girl and a green haired man. I instantly thought of Christmas.

"I'm surprised Ichigo got here before me" My mom smirked at Ichigo.

"HEY!" The red head said and clenched her fist. "I missed you too Ichigo!"

"Ichigo's kids are Ichiro and Tohiko!" Pudding pointed to a kid with green hair and a kid with auburn hair, that were sitting on the couch, talking to the twins.

"That's Ryou and Alyssa! Alyssa is a singer! Did you know that Yuki?" Pudding asked, her eyes gleaming in happiness and excitement.

"I think I heard a song..." I said while smiling slightly. "Oh and that's Choko! He is the one playing with the barbies with Ayaka!" Pudding said.

I looked and saw a guy with long blonde hair actually playing with barbies. "That's pretty unique..." I said.

"I love your dress Mint!" Alyssa said.

"Thanks you Alyssa" My mom said while she twirled in her dress. It was dark blue and it was long sleeved and flows. She paired it off with Black heels and a dark blue necklace.

"How is it going Hajime?"Ryou said.

"Pretty good!" My dad said.

I sighed and went in the other room to fully greet the kids. They kept talking and ..playing with barbies. I walked up behind one of the people, I think it was Arashi, and poked him in the head. He screamed and flew a few feet in the air.

"Hello" I said to them. They looked at me wide-eyed. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked while I took a look in the mirror that was conveniently in the room.

That Aikyoshi kid came and glomped me and said "YOUR SO CUTE!" Okay maybe a little too clingy already. I flicked his nose and he let go and held his nose. "What was that for?" His voice sounded deformed. I laughed.

I felt someone glaring at me and I looked up and saw Arashi. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" He yelled.

"I had to get your attention one way or another" I replied. He glared once more and plopped down on the one of the couches.

"IT'S A GIRL!" The little girl said while she dragged the unfortunate Choko with her. I smiled down at her "Is he your boyfriend?"

She made a horrified expression and shook her head "I want somebody cuter!"

"I HEARD THAT!" He yelled and got up and dusted his self off. "You know what? I didn't need this.." He then went into the kitchen while rubbing his temples.

"Somebody is grouchy..." I said while looking at the girl again. She looked up at me and grinned. "Wanna play barbies?"

"Um...sure?"

"YAY!"

"I CALL KEN THOUGH!"

* * *

><p><strong>AND DONE! Tell me if this entertained you and if I fail at making humor ….Cause I think I do. <strong>

**Alyssa and Hajime are Ocs to the creators of the kids. ~**


	4. Tsuki,Shiro,Yuuki Nami,James

**Another Update DO A DANCE!**

**I know I mean a update everyday so far? I'm too kind XD Usually there will be a update from 1 day-2 days cause of homework and social life...HAPPY HALLOWEEN~ Thanks for the reviews too...I would give you a hug but think how weird that would look if I was caught hugging my laptop? OH and both Yukis I changed one of them to Yuuki for I wouldn't get confused**

* * *

><p>Shiro Kotone's POV<p>

We all walked up these stairs to this house that we were invited to for a party. My little sisters were following behind me. My parents were still getting out of the car.

I was wearing a black t-shirt with a white skull and black pants. My green hair was exactly like my dads.

Tsuki was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans. Her mid-back wavy, green hair with lavender streaks, was down. Her green eyes were glancing at her twin to the door.

While Yuuki was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans. Her Mid back length wavy almost curly lavender with green streaks, was left down too. Her green eyes were in contact with the floor.

My mom was walking towards us and she tripped on something and fell but my dad was there to catch her luckily.

My mom was wearing her hair in a braid and was in a dark green knee length skirt and a white blouse and white heels.

My Dad had on a black jacket and a gray blouse with dark blue jeans and sneakers.

I sighed and knocked on the door. Two people came to the door, it was a boy with blonde hair and amber eyes, then a girl with sugar white hair and dark blue eyes.

The boy looked back at the girl and said "Why did you follow me?"

The girl looked at him and smiled "Cause I wanted to see who it was! DUH!"

Okay...

They looked back at me and grinned. "Hi! Whats your names?" The girl asked.

"My name is Shiro" I said expressionlessly.

"M-my name is Yuuki and this is Tsuki..." My sister said. She was looking down at her shoes. Tsuki was standing next to her.

"My name is Yuki Iwahara!" Yuki said.

"My name is Aikyoshi Fong" The boy said while smiling and looking giddy.

"You must be Pudding and Tart's child? And Yuki your Mint's child correct?" My mother said, smiling warmly at them. They nodded.

"Well my name is Lettuce and this is Pai, my husband, they are my children! Oh and Happy Birthday Aikyoshi!" She said.

"Thanks your the first one to say that to me" Aikyoshi said.

"Can we go in now?" My dad said bluntly. I nodded in agreement. Yuki and Aikyoshi nodded and moved back into the kitchen to let us in. They led me and my sisters to the living room where other kids were residing.

"We got more!" Yuki said to the other kids. The other kids looked at me and walked over.

"Hey, I am Arashi and, that's Ayaka" This kid is probably the identical twin to Aikyoshi.

"I am Ichiro!" Ichiro said to us. He looked at his brother and whispered something in his ear

His brother nodded and look behind me. I felt somebody grip my shirt from behind and I turned my head and saw Tsuki give me a timid smile. I glanced back at the boys and narrowed my eyes.

The brother of Ichiro just smiled at me and said "I'm Tohiko"

"My name is Shiko" I said monotonously.

"My name is Tsuki" My sister said quietly while fidgeting under their gazes.

"I'm Yuuki..." My other sister said.

"Wanna play with us?" Asked Yuki while she was holding a ken doll and a Barbie. My sisters shook their heads no and walked to a couch.

Yuuki made it all the way but unfortunately...being a child of my mom has its faults.

Tsuki tripped, gasped, and waited for impact.

* * *

><p>Tsuki's POV<p>

I waited for my face to say "hello" to the floor. Which didn't happen. I felt somebody grab my arm. I opened my eyes slowly and saw my nose was almost touching the floor. My head turned to the side and I saw that Ichiro guy smiling down at me.

Let's just say my face resembled something between a tomato and a firetruck. He helped me stable myself and ruffled my hair a little.

"Who knew you were a clumsy one?"

I nodded a little and finally sat next to my sister. She looked at me and slightly smiled.

"I WANNA PLAY A GAME!" Aikyoshi whined. We all looked at him with questioning looks.

"What did you have in mind?" Yuki asked while she popped out from behind Aikyoshi. Which scared him a little.

"How does she do that?" Arashi said while sighing.

"I wanna play hide-n-seek!" Ayaka said while clapping her hands.

"THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!" Aikyoshi said while grinning from ear to ear. "Okay now who wants to be seeker?..." Aikyoshi said while tapping his chin.

"I KNOW!" Ayaka said while skipping to the kitchen. Moments later, she came back with a blonde boy who was cursing the little girl.

"CHOKO WILL BE!" She said while smiling innocently.

"I WILL NOT DEMON CHILD!" Choko said while glaring at the child. She started tearing up and sniffing. "But your my best friend!"

The girl started to cry louder.

Then the temperature dropped some I turned a bit and saw that Arashi was glaring dangerously at Choko.

"U-um maybe we should do teams..?" I said voicing my opinion. They all looked at me and I sunk deeper in my seat.

"GREAT IDEA!" Aikyoshi and Yuki said running up to me.

"We should have team captains!" Tohiko said while getting up.

"YEAH!"

"Okay they are going to be...Ichiro and Aikyoshi!" Tohiko said smiling proudly.

They walked to the front, since there were ten of us they both get 4 players equaling 5 altogether.

"I pick...YUKI!" Aikyoshi said smiling proudly. '

"I pick ...Tsuki!" Ichiro said, I slowly walked to him. He smiled towards me.

"Ayaka!"

"Choko!"

"Arashi!"

"Shiro!"

"YUUKI!" My sister walked over to the other team. Smiling nervously at me.

"Tohiko!" Tohiko glared at his brother as he made his way towards us. "How could you pick me last!"

"I wanted to get the people I liked first..."

"Whatever" Tohiko said while crossing his arms. We got to hide first and we had to play outside. The outside was big. It had a tire swing. Some trees. A jungle gym. A shed. A latter leading to the top of the shed.

"Now go!" Ichiro said while running in a random direction. Everybody else scattered, I went into the shed and looked around. I saw a door and opened it. It was a coat closet. I walked in and sat down. It was quiet and I put my arms around my knees.

I was cozy. I few minutes passed and I still haven't heard a word. I sighed.

Then the door slammed open I jumped and screamed …...really loud.

It was a girl with dark dirty blonde with bright blue ends hair that is waist length, in a thick ponytail. lip length bangs swept to the right. Then her eyes were ashy navy blue with yellow around the pupil.

She was wearing a blue tee with the Kingdom Hearts II logo on it, with a silver vest, black jeans, boots, & fingerless gloves, and some, rectangular-oval glasses.

She was unaccompanied by a boy who, looked around the same age as that Ayaka girl. He had dark dirty blonde hair, with bright blue ends. He hair was spike and going in all different directions. He, too had ash, navy blue eyes with yellow around the pupil.

He was wearing a burnt orange tee with a little Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days logo in the bottom left corner. With denim cargo shorts, and navy blue crocks. Then he had a wrist band on that was checkered.

"HI I'm Namine Aoyama and this is my little brother James...Hey are you okay you look ready to faint?"

* * *

><p>Namine Aoyama's POV<p>

Right now my dad and Kish were glaring at each other. I don't get why. My dad just stepped in the house and Kish went all "YOU INVITED HIM!"

I know all about Ichigo dating my dad and breaking up with him to go to Kish but, when my mom came in the picture...love bloomed at first sight.

"You can go play with the other kids..." My mom said while trying to make Kish and my dad to stop glaring.

I walked into the next room with my brother following. "Hey Nami...where are the other kids?" He asked as her pointed to the empty room.

"Either they are outside or they are invisible..."

I walked outside and saw a girl go into a shed. I looked around and saw some other people scurry to hide I guess.

A long-haired blonde, person went and hide behind a tree. A hyper blonde kid helped a sugar white haired girl into the tree. Another guy with dark purple hair just sighed and sat on the side of the house.

My brother and I walked to the shed and walked in. I looked around and saw that girl nowhere in sight. I observed the room closer and saw a door.

She was probably in there. I walked over there and opened the door maybe harder than I should have.

The girl jumped and screamed really loud, that my ears were left ringing. When she was done I introduced my brother and I. "HI I'm Namine Aoyama and this is my little brother James...Hey are you okay you look ready to faint?" She was as pale as a ghost and was panting...maybe I scared her a little to much.

She calmed herself down and looked up at me.

"My n-name is Tsuki..." Tsuki said.

Then a bunch of kids burst into the shed and were frantically saying "ARE YOU OKAY!" But when their gaze settled on to me and James, it went quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? Bad? Tell me~~~ I want to know if I did good on the characters...I need to know if I did good...<strong>


	5. Miko, Ren, Cake, and Chi and SURPRISE!

**Well whose all happy for ANOTHER update? I should really write my other chapters of my other stories but I am so hooked on this story...XP I still can't decide if I should make the kids mews...ANYWAY this is the last people I got to introduce!**

* * *

><p>Namine's POV<p>

Whats with these people and staring?

"How many people are coming anyway?" A blonde with amber eyes asked his, probably, brother.

The other guy just shrugged. "Hi, I'm Namine!"

"I'm James!"

They looked back at me. "Why did you scream?" This green haired guy asked Tsuki.

"She scared me..."

"I hope she isn't another Yuki..." The blonde with amber eyes said.

"HEY! I heard that Arashi!" A sugar white-haired girl ,which was probably Yuki, said.

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves..." A guy with purple hair said. They all looked at him and nodded.

"I'm Aikyoshi and he is Arashi! My brother!" Aikyoshi said while attacking his brother in a hug.

"I'm Ayaka! I love Barbies!"A little brown girl said.

"I'm Choko" A blonde guy muttered. He seemed as though he would want to be anywhere but here.

"Y-Yuuki...I'm Tsuki's twin sister" Yuuki said to me, while smiling.

"Shiro" The purple haired individual from earlier said.

"I'm Yuki!" Yuki said, grinning.

"I'm Tohiko" Said a green haired guy. Then they all looked around. "Wheres Ichiro?" Ayaka said.

"I AM UP HERE!" Said a voice. We all looked up and saw a guy with auburn hair. He was on the loft.

Ichiro grabbed a pole that was near by and slid down on it. "Why hello there, I'm Ichiro" He said.

I nodded and then asked something that was so obvious.

"Were you guys playing hide-n-seek?"

* * *

><p>Miko Akasaka's POV<p>

My Dad was trying to get my mom to walk faster. We were all like, 5 feet in front of her. She was just to stubborn. I sighed and looked at my siblings.

First oldest was Ren. He has short brown hair that sticks out in the back and covers his left eye. Which is a bit messy. He has dark blue eyes. His clothes were a unbuttoned blue and black checkered shirt with a white shirt underneath and jeans. Also, some converse.

Then there was me, Miko. I had purple, almost black, long hair that was pin-straight and the bangs like my father. My eyes were a light gray-bluish color. I wore a few purple bracelets, white sneakers, a purple hoodie and a white skirt.

Next is Catherine. She is "Cake".

She has long straight brown hair that reaches her waist. It was in a high ponytail. Her eyes are violet. Her outfit was a white tank top, a black jean jacket, jeans, silver hoop earrings, a silver charm bracelet, a silver locket.

Last is my sister, Chika. Her hair was brown with a purple tint. It reached mid-back and was wavy. Her bangs went to her chin and flipped to one side. Her eyes were purplish brown. Her clothes were a call of duty tank top, dark wash skinny jeans, and gray ankle boots.

My mom sighed as she finally caught up with us. Not like she was trying...

My dad then knocked on the wooden door that in a matter of seconds flew open.

"AND THE LAST TO ARRIVE IS HERE!" A hyper blonde haired woman said. My mom looked surprised but it went away.

"You mean Ichigo got here before us?" My dad said. Then we heard somebody say "I HEARD THAT!"

We all walked in and introduced ourselves politely. "Hi, I am Miko!" I said enthusiastically.

"I'm Ren..." My brother said.

"My name is Catherine, but please call me cake" Cake said quietly.

"And Last but not least, I am Chika but I go by Chi." Chi said.

"Awe aren't you guys adorable!" The blonde from earlier said.

"Pudding don't go creepy on the kids now" A green haired man said to the hyperactive blonde.

"Like I would do that!" Pudding said.

"Sometimes we wonder..." A brown haired girl said while smirking. Pudding looked horrified.

"You guys are mean!" She pouted.

"Thats not getting you anywhere.." A girl with Ash/navy blue with yellow around the pupil eyes said.

"MARI! ALYSSA! KISH! Please shut up..." Mint said and was rubbing her temples as Hijame helped calm her down.

"Oh Kids, can you go get …..Aikyoshi, Arashi, Ayaka, Shiro, Tsuki, Ichiro, Yuuki, Choko, Yuki, Namine, and James? We want to show you guys something!" A guy with brown hair said.

"OH and just for you know... I'm Tart...shes Pudding" He pointed to Pudding. "Thats Ryou and Alyssa.."He pointed to a blonde man and the brown haired girl from earlier. "Then that's Pai and Lettuce.." Tart pointed to a green haired girl and a scary dark purple hair guy. "They are Masaya and Mari" He pointed to a tan guy and the girl with cool eyes from earlier. "Then they are Kish and Ichigo!" He pointed to a red head and a green head. "And you probably already know Mint and Hijame"

We all nodded and went outside. I saw a shed door open and I walked over to it and peeked my head inside. There were a bunch of kids talking.

I looked around and saw there were 10 kids in there...they told me 11.

"What are you doing?" I screamed and fell backwards only to be caught by my brother. A girl with sugar white-haired girl was smiling at me. I knew it was Yuki, we met her a few times because of her mom and my mom being close.

"Hi!"

Then a blonde kid came and was next to her. "OMG THERE IS 4 NEW ONES! Choko you owe me 3 dollars"

"Aikyoshi shut up." A clone of the other one said.

"Well Hi you guys, long time now see! that's Aikyoshi and Arashi, then there Ayaka, the other blonde one is Choko, the red and green haired guys over there are Tohiko and Ichiro, then the three kids over there are Tsuki, Yuuki, and Shiro, then the other two are Namine and James!"

She said that all in one breath. "Okay..." I said and my brother stabled me. "Thanks!"

"The adults want us inside..." Cake said.

"Yep! SO LETS GO!" Chi said as she ran back to her house.

"I like this girl already!" Aikyoshi yelled and ran towards the house too.

"Wait! What do you mean 'like'!" Yuki said and then Yuki ran after him.

I walked walked back to the house with everyone following. "Yay their back!"

"By the way these are Zakuros and Keiichro's kids..Ren, Miko, Cake, and Chi!" Pudding said.

A few "Okays".."Cools"...and "Whatever". I sat next Yuki, since she was the only one I ACTUALLY knew. She was sitting next to Ayaka.

"Okay kids we are going to be showing you something important! I know you guys know about us being mews and all but here is a picture!"

Alyssa gave us a picture of six girls. I saw my mom. She was wearing a purple outfit that was a belly shirt and shorts. She had a wolf tail and ears.

Then I saw Alyssa in a white lace top with a huge, orange bow on the back. She had some white shorts and some lace orange socks that went over the knee a little and some white boots. She reminded me of a island fox.

Then there was Mint. She had a short blue dress on and boots with wings and a arrow.

I saw Ichigo is a frilly costume that had gloves and it was all pink and she had bright pink hair. She had cat ears and tail.

There was Pudding. She had on a orange jumpsuit with fingerless gloves and some rings, she also had some monkey ears and tail.

Lastly, there was Lettuce who had on a green bathing suit and she had clappers. Her hair was bright green and short. She had antennas.

There was Ryou, and my dad next to them. My dad was wearing a smile while Ryou was smirking. In the other half of the picture was Tart, Kish, and Pai. Everybody looked so...young and our age.

"What the other thing we wanted to tell you is that you guys might be...mews or not...if you have a birthmark then you are a mew!" Ryou said while looking at us.

Wow thats new...

* * *

><p><strong>AND DONE~ Yupp I think I should add the mew to this so yepp. Well in your review tell me if you want to be a mew, the mew mark, outfit, if the hair changes, animal, and weapon, with attack name. <strong>

**Okay the animals already taken are:**

**Cheetah- Aikyoshi and Arashi **

**Amur Leopard-Choko**

**Kay?**


	6. Mewmew marks and a transformation?

**Remember to tell me if you want your OC to be a mew or not! Okay and the things I need are on the last page! How I love making this story...XD**

* * *

><p>Aikyoshi's POV<p>

I was now frantically looking for a birthmark on myself. I looked at my arms and legs. I asked Arsahi, to look at my back. I looked by my armpits and chest. I went into the bathroom and looked at my face. NO MARK!

I slumped back to the living room. Arashi was looking at his hand weirdly so I went up to him and looked and saw he had a paw mark on the top of his hand.

"WAIT! ARASHI GETS TO BE A MEW AND I DON'T!" I screamed. Who wouldn't? I muttered curses and was pouting on the couch next to Choko, who found a mark on the lower left side of his belly.

"Now I can rule the world..."He smirked. I scooted a little away from him and I saw Tsuki. Then I saw Ichiro walk over to her and poked her forehead. Which she turned red and was holding were he poked her.

"Remove your hands"

Tsuki did what she was told and slowly let her hands fall back to her side. Then Ichiro brushed her bangs back to reveal a crescent moon on her forehead.

"Your a mew!" Chi said while smiling at Tsuki. Tsuki just twiddled her thumbs and was smiling. Chi then started to search her body. She took off her shoes and looked at her arms. Then she lifted her shirt a bit and saw some claw marks at the side of her stomach. She poked and and then grinned and said "EPIC!"

Miko was frantically looking around for her mark then she found one that was, a paw that looked like it was in water. She looked at us and said "I'M A MEW!"

I started to look at my hand and saw something yellow, by my fingers. I looked closely and saw it was a paw that resembled Arashis. I ran over to my brother and jumped on him.

"WERE GOING TO BE MEWS TOGETHER!"I said. He was struggling to get me off of him.

Yuuki gasped and we all turned to her and saw her looking at her elbow closely. She moved her head back, and her elbow revealed a sun. "COOL!" Miko said.

I thought for a moment, who wasn't a mew..?

"Hey Ichiro are you a mew?" I asked.

He shrugged and said "I got awesome, mystical powers of my own" I decided to think on that. How could he already have powers?

"What 'powers'?" Cake said quietly.

He grinned mischievously and then disappeared in thin air! I looked around frantically and so did everybody else. Then like a ninja he appeared right in between Tsuki and Yuuki who jumped and fell backwards only to be caught by Tohiko and Shiro.

"Please don't do that..." Yuuki said while she blew a piece of hair out of face. He just smiled and sat down on the couch.

"OH, So he takes after me!" Kish said and was smirking at Ichigo, who sighed.

"Maybe Ayaka will take after me..." Tart said while he curiously looked at Ayaka, who was playing with her dream house.

"Ha! Beat that Ryou! Choko is more like me!" Alyssa said as she smiled triumphantly at Ryou. "Don't get cocky" Ryou said.

"Not like your any better!" She shot back. Then they started a all blown out argument. We all backed away slowly.

Now we ended up in the kitchen. "Hey Yuki!" I said running to her. She looked at me and I smiled.

"Did you find a mark yet?" I asked. She shook her head. "I could look for you, you know!" I said. She turned red and was frantically saying "Absolutely not!". I tilted my head and thought What was so wrong with that.

Arashi pulled me away from Yuki and pulled me to our mother. "How do we transform?"

Our mom looked at us thoughtfully. "I..don't know" She said.

"So we what are w-" I was interrupted by my dad coming and throwing some spiders at us. I screamed and clang to Arashi, then we were engulfed in a white light.

I couldn't see anything and when I opened my eyes I saw everybody looking at us. Shocked. I looked down and saw My outfit had changed.

I was in a a yellow blouse with black seems. It was was ripped at the sleeves and the bottom was unbuttoned revealing my belly button. Then I had black shorts that went to my knees and had a chain hanging on both sides. With dark yellow combat boots and yellow bicep bands and black fingerless gloves. I looked to my left and I saw myself in the mirror. MY hair had a black streak in it and my eyes were yellow. What was really weird was the cheetah ears I had on. Then I had a cross earring in my right ear. When did I get that?

I felt something being pulled on my backside so I turned a little and my eyes widened "WHAT THE-" Arashi clamped his hand over my mouth. His outfit was exactly like mine except in reversed colors.

He had ears and a …...tail too. I looked around and blushed at people looking at me. I mean, I probably look awkward in this outfit. I saw the parents smirk evilly and say

"So we gotta scare them..."

* * *

><p><strong>I might not update tomorrow because of I missed a test today and I had to babysit. But its a MIGHT so don't get down in the dumps. <strong>

**Tell me what you think~ And if you got great ideas with the next chapter tell me and I might include it. Also if you want to be paired with one of the aliens then say so...I already got a few pairing though. Which are Aikyoshi and Yuki (I thought it would be cute! ^^) and I AM hoping to make Ichiro and Tsuki XP And Just so you know Ayaka and Choko are like BESTFRIENDS because Choko is like 8 years older...XD _NOW REVIEW_**


	7. MewMew Chocolate? and Aleins?

**Who's ready for me to introduce some aliens? I just want to get introductions and describing things over...XP BUT ANYWAYS! I took my free time of not going to a dance to update! :D I am not sad though Dances are over rated and too much drama~ I decided to write this chapter instead!**

* * *

><p>Choko's pov<p>

I was smirking to myself. Now since I am a mew, I can take over the world. Also, that Ayaka might stop bothering me and keep asking to play barbies with her!

"CHOKO~ Are you a mew? Can you transform? Are you going to save innocent people? Or are you going to be one of those superheros who use their powers for evil more know as a SUPERVILLIAN!" Ayaka kept talking and talking. I rolled my eyes and searched around for a way to escape.

I spotted the 'James" kid in arms length. I pulled him and said "Here ramble to him" and left.

Then, I saw Ren and walked to him. " SO are you a mew?"

He shook his head. I sighed. That Aikyoshi and Arashi were studying their outfits. I walked around and saw Shiro. "Hi..."

"Hi" He said simply.

"So...why are you standing here? Did you find a mark?"

"Cause I want to and no and I don't want to"

"OK..." I quickly walked away.

* * *

><p>~WITH THE PARENTS~<p>

"So what is Choko scared of?" Mari asked Alyssa and Ryou.

"Needles and bugs..." Ryou said while rubbing his chin.

"Okay that's a easy one!" Pudding said and went outside. She came back with a worm. "SEE!"

"Go put that back"

"But..."

"No, Now"

"Bu-"

"NOW!"

Pudding ran back outside after Mint yelled at her. Hajime was sitting next to Mint, who had her legs crossed and was rubbing her temples again. Ichigo was on Kish's lap. Zakuro and Keiichiro were just sitting there plainly. Pai was standing by the chair Lettuce was sitting on. Alyssa and Ryou were sitting on the loveseat, Alyssa was leaning back. Mari and Masaya were sitting far away from Kish and Ichigo.

"Well we couldv'e just done it the easy way!" Pudding yelled.

"I know the perfect way..."Mira smirked evilly.

"Sometimes I wonder why I married you..." Masaya sighed.

Then Mira whispered the plan to everybody and everybody was copying her look from earlier excluding Zakuro and Pai of course.

* * *

><p>Choko's POV<p>

I wondered where the bathroom was? As long as I have been here, I haven't been told were it is yet. Turning the corner once again, I found a dark wood door. I opened it and stepped in. It was the bathroom! I walked across the floor but then I slipped on something. I was sliding all the way to the bathtub and then when I hit the side, I fell in. Which the whole entire tub was filled with, worms, beetles, caterpillars, and mud. I screamed and jumped up only to be covered in white light. And I actually screamed "MEW MEW CHOCOLATE!"

I peeked my eyes open and observed myself in the body-length mirror by the door. I was wearing a black vest, black skinny jeans, black lace up boots that stopped under my knees, three gold chains were hanging from my jeans, a gold choker was around my neck, small gold chains were around my boots.

My hair was in a high pony-tail with a gold chain tied around it. I was holding a gold chain with a gold, iron ball at the end.

Not as frilly as I thought...

* * *

><p>~ WITH THE PARENTS~<p>

"I knew there was a reason I got along with you, Mira!" Alyssa said as she high fived the girl after seeing her son transform.

"Let's just hope he doesn't break anything..." Tart said as he glanced over at his sons, who were playing with a disc that when it flew blades came out. How he hopes none of the mews will break anything...

* * *

><p>ALIEN'S POV~ (:D YAY!)<p>

A boy that looked around 15 was sitting on a chair, with his feet probed up on the table and leaning on the back of the chair.

He had short, dark red hair that was spiked up looking like flames on top of his head. His eyes were bright yellow and he was wearing, a black leather vest over a black blouse in which he ripped the sleeves off of. His pants were black skinny jeans and black boots with leather buckles. His ears were covered in random earrings.

He smirked at the other people on the ship. One had black hair that reached his shoulders in messy layers. His eyes were a bright indigo. He was wearing blood red long sleeved shirt. His pants were black jeans and his shoes were black boots. Then there was a black trench coat to accompanied his shirt. The man was sitting at the control station pressing buttons and looking at the Earth on the giant screen. He looked around 17.

The next one was yet another young man. Who looked around 16, had Indigo hair that reached the tips of his eyebrows and was shaggy and had emerald green eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt that said 'BITE ME' in big red letters. He had black leather pants on and dark brown boots. He had a leather jacket and a black fedora hat on. He was sitting lazily on one of the chairs, while staring at the ceiling.

The last one was a female who was the oldest. Looking around 21, she had her head in her right palm and a glass of wine in the other. She had bright platinum blonde hair that reached her ear lobes and she had bright lilac eyes. Her attire was a silver gown that went to her knees. It was skin tight and was paired with silver stilettos.

What was intriguing though was that they had, pale white skin, that glinted silver. With little pointy ears that peeked out under their hair.

"You know boys, I am just here so your father knows you do the mission" The woman said as she gracefully took another sip of wine.

The red hair boy scoffed "Were not babies Etsuko!"

The black haired boy looked up from the buttons and looked at the other with a ticked expression " Kira will you shut up! Get to work with fixing the left wing!" Then the red haired boy groaned and scurried away.

"Didn't have to be so hard on the boy, Kuro" The indigo haired boy said as he shifted in his chair. "Hibiki! I thought you were asleep!" Etsuko said.

"But I wasn't woman!" Hibiki seethed and crossed his arms. Then the monitor, where Kuro was stationed started to beep and a red light was flashing, right on Tokyo.

The teen smirked creepily and his eyes flashed with something dark. "We found what we have been looking for" and the ship went into to warp speed.


	8. Mewmews Tsuki, Yuuki and Snowdrop!

**How did you guys think of my aliens? Good, Bad? Well I also wanted to inform you that I am going to ask you to vote in YOUR REVIEWS! The thing is I want Etsuko to be obsessed with one of the kids? Kinda like Kish and Ichigo...kinda like a pedo who likes teenage boys...The boys to choose from are ….Shiro...Ren...Arashi...Tohiko? Now ANSWER! And on with the story~~!**

**OH and if anyone wants to know the pairings I got so far...just say in the review and I will post it in the next chapter~!**

* * *

><p>Yuki's POV<p>

I ran up to Aikyoshi and smiled at him. He looks cute in the outfit...I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! But the reason I am so happy right now is that I found a mark! It is dark pink wings with lines under it on my back, kinda like my moms. "AIKA!" I yelled at him. He looked at me confused.

"Aika?" He asked.

I nodded he smiled and attacked me in a hug. "AWESOME! Oh but what were you calling me for anyway?" He asked while still hugging me. I could feel my cheeks light up a bit

"Yea well I'm a mew!" I said cheerily. He gasped then his spasm came on.

"YOU ARE! THAT MEANS WE CAN BE TEAMMATES! AND DO ATTACKS TOGETHER! WHAT IS YOUR MARK! ANIMAL!ATTACKS! TELL ME!" Then he started to shake me violently. Okay...maybe a little to hyper. I grabbed his arms and he stopped shaking me. I felt dizzy...

I fell to the floor holding my head. "Ow.."I muttered. Aikyoshi looked horrified. "DID I KILL YOU!" He yelled. I shook my head. He then sighed. "THANK GOODNESS!"

I got up and walked to the kitchen to tell my mom. Then I heard rapid footsteps and I saw Choko heading towards the kitchen. In a weird outfit...HE CHANGED DIDN'T HE! "Your mew mew outfit?" I asked.

He looked towards me and nodded. "I guess not all are frilly" I said and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Yuuki's POV<p>

My father was telling me about his invention. "I call this the 'Identifier' because it can tell us exactly what animal your infused with." He said monotonously.

I nodded. So did Tsuki. "Test it out" Shiro said.

Father pointed the invention at Tsuki and a light blue wave came out and Tsuki flinched when it touched her. After a few minutes, it faded and the device beeped and said "D.N.A is a Moon stripped mouse" in a robotic voice.

"Cool" I said. Father looked at me and slightly smiled, the one that he only shone to is family.

"Next is Yuuki" Tsuki said.

I held my breath and I saw the beam come towards me. It hit me and I started to feel fuzzy. Then when it went away, the feeling was gone. "D.N.A is a Caspian horse"

I smiled and looked at Tsuki. She was observing her mark, in the mirror. I then felt a pressure on my shoulders. I looked up and saw Ichiro, smiling at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry but your father and my dad told me to do this" He then went in front of me, still holding my shoulders. The air started to ripple around us and I felt a bad feeling coming. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over.

I felt wind blow in my face and my hair swaying. I peeked open my eyes and saw, blue sky. I opened them all the way. We, were up on top of a unfinished skyscraper. My eyes were fixed on the ground. I shakily looked to my left and saw Ichiro, leaning against a wall. "W-why are we here?" I whispered.

"To see if you transform" He said casually. I looked at his face, then back at the ground. Which started to waver. Next thing, I knew I was having trouble balancing. I was never good at doing that.

I felt light-headed and I started to fall backwards. I heard Ichiro yell "YUUKI!"

My eyes shut tightly, and I waited for impact. Then I felt warm and relaxed. I opened my eyes and saw, I was surrounded by white light. Then I screamed "MEW MEW YUUKI!"

My feet touched the ground softly, as if I wasn't just falling a moment ago. I looked at my outfit and saw that I was wearing a short, tight brown dress. In my hands was ice, in shaped of horse shoes. It didn't melt. A lock of my hair fell into my face. I was about to blow it out of the way when I saw it was black.

"W-what am I wearing?" I said and then I heard someone running. I turned around and saw Ichiro running to me but, he slowed down when he got close to me.

He stopped when he got a good three feet away. Then rubbed the back off his head nervously. "Your...Yuuki right?" He asked cautiously.

I nodded then something dawned on me. "This is probably my transformation outfit..."

"Ready to go back?" Ichiro asked. I nodded again. Then he grasped my hand, making me blush. As before, the air started to ripple and we were back at the house in a flash. I turned and saw Shiro looking at me with wide eyes.

Probably because we popped out of nowhere. "Yuuki what are you wearing? Did he make you do anything inappropriate?" Shiro asked, coldly while narrowing his eyes at Ichiro.

"He did nothing..." I said as I went looking for Tsuki.

* * *

><p>Tsuki's POV<p>

After Ichiro took Yuuki to transform. I was looking at my mark in the mirror. I sighed and moved towards the kitchen door. When I got in there I saw nobody was there. Weird...

I started to walk around and spotted a door. I opened it and it was just a crowded coat closet. I was about to close it when I was pushed in and the door shut from behind me. I turned around as much as I could as started to jiggle the doorknob. It was locked.

I started to pound on the door. I kept pounding and my eyes started to form tears. I stopped, giving up. I pulled my knees to my chest. It was tight in here, and the dark wasn't helping. Then the walls felt as if they were closing in on me. My breathing become rapid. Then I in a flash, I was surrounded by white light.

When I realized my surroundings, I noticed I blew the door off the hinges. I looked and saw Miko frozen reaching for a bag of chips that were in the cabinet. "Well that's one way to make a entrance..."

I looked down at my outfit and saw I was wearing, a sky blue, sundress with a white bow in the front with a gold crescent moon in the center. My hair was in my face so I saw it was turned sky blue with white streaks. I was holding a sword that had a flame like hilt and crescent moon emblem on it.

"Wow.." I said. Then I heard somebody sobbing and I turned and saw Tart in the corner. I blinked and he said "My door..."

* * *

><p>Yuki's POV (earlier)<p>

I went into the kitchen and I saw my mom discussing something to the other mothers. I went up behind her and poked her shoulder. She jumped and turned to me.

"Yuki, you need to stop doing that!"

"Sorry...but I found a mark!"

"Oh really?" She smirked evilly. I backed away slowly and ran through the back door. My mom can be really creepy when she wants to be. I went and climbed up the tree in the backyard.

I sighed and rubbed my temples as I leaned on the tree. I just hope she doesn't do anything to dramatic and tragic. Then I heard rustling. I looked down and saw nothing. Thinking I was just being paranoid, I went back to lazing. That was, until a black gloved hand covered my mouth and started to drag me towards the house. I was kicking and waving my arms around like a maniac. I was screaming into the hand. It still kept dragging me. I tried to bite it and it wouldn't budge.

It dragged inside to a room that had a chair, and a TV. It was really dark too. It sat me to the chair and tied me to it. The figure turned on the TV. And a movie started to play. I instantly recognized it as the Grudge movie. I was too horrified to close my eyes.

After the movie, it was pitch black in the room. I started to hear noises and I felt as if something was trailing up my leg. I started to scream and kick violently trying to loosen myself. The chair, I was strapped too fell backwards and I was laying on the floor.

Then the room started to light up. Like all the darkness faded away and I was engulfed in white light. I screamed "MEW MEW SNOWDROP!" All my fear was gone.

When the light faded, I noticed I wasn't tied to the chair anymore. I got up and dashed to the door and jumped out. I saw I was in the living room again. My mom was standing there smirking, next to Tohiko. She pulled out 20 bucks and handed it to him.

He nodded to her and walked away. "You look pretty"

I looked down at my outfit. It consisted of a short tight dress that had a garter, frilly bicep bands, and gloves with a choker. It looked like my mom's old outfit but was light blue, almost white. I had a boomerang that had little black wings on it. I heard something flap right in my ear and I turned my head slightly and saw I had WINGS and a little TAIL!

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" somebody screamed from behind me. It was Aikyoshi and he glomped me.

* * *

><p>ALEIN'S POV<p>

"What a disgusting shade of yellow" Etsuko said as she and the boys stood on the roof.

"Why don't you shut up about the colors and help find a target to capture!" Kuro growled and glared at the woman. She rolled her eyes and put her hand on the roof. You could immediately see through it she looked around for a target.

Hibiki came over and looked too. He spotted a girl with brown hair with purple tint and purple, brown eyes. She was smiling at her sister who just gave her some chips.

"Come on Chi! We should go check what all the commotion is!" A girl with dark purple hair and blue and gray eyes.

Hibiki pointed to the girl dubbed as "Chi". "We shall take her"

"Whatever you say" Etsuko said and they teleported away.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? GOOD? BAD? I think I did pretty good. XP Remember to answer the questions~~~<strong>


	9. Mewmew Ice? A Alien encounter Secrets to

**Another Chapter~! YAY lol The pairing list will be at the end of the chapter..I changed it a lot cause I am cool like that!~ NOW TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>James POV<p>

"Hi! Your James right? I'm Ayaka! Are you having fun? Are you getting along with people? Are you a mew? Did you get a mark? What are your attacks? Whose your best friend? Do you like Barbies? I like them maybe we can play together some time? Are you happy your here? Are you evil?" Ayaka was asking SO MANY QUESTIONS.

"Uh yeah..." I said. I was still tired from the ride here. Everybody was all happy they found marks and over half of them already transformed.

"Hey James!" My dad called. I apologized to Ayaka and ran towards my dad. "Yeah?"

"There is something we gotta tell you" He said seriously. I nodded and plopped down on the loveseat . Namine came a little afterward with my mom trailing behind her. Namine sat next to me and my mom sat next to my Dad.

"What do you need?" Namine asked as she sat Indian style on the couch.

"Well...your mom here, was injected with the mew D.N.A but it failed. It actually left a mark," My mom pulled her hair back to reveal a blue heart right behind her right ear.

"The thing is, you might have D.N.A in you from some of it being in her system" My dad explained further. So I might be a mew mew? Now I think about it doesn't Namine have a mark underneath her right eye?

I turned my head towards here and saw her playing with her bangs. "Well that's all! Tell us if you found a mark!" My mom said and she and dad got up and left.

"Well that was unique!" I said and I kicked my crocks off and propped my feet on the table. Namine nodded and grinned and got up.

"Hey James..." She said slowly and crept in front of me.

"Yeah?" I quirked a eyebrow at her. She was smiling at me really creepily. That was the smile she did when she was thinking of a good prank!

She took my foot and pulled me, she was about to say something when she stopped and was studying my foot.

"Why is there a flame on the bottom of your foot James?" She asked. Dang it, I forgot I had that.

"Uh...it's nothing?" I said while laughing nervously. She narrowed her eyes at me and said

"James are you daring to lie to your sister?" What kind of brother am I? Lying to my awesome sister. I sighed and said "Its my mark..."

"So you know about my mark and I can't know about yours?" She harshly whispered to me.

"You know I just found it a few days ago!" I said while she let go of my foot. She sighed and then grinned. "Never mind about this, we gotta a prank to do!"

She then whispered the plan to me. We both smirked evilly before heading off to go and find the supplies.

* * *

><p>Chi's POV<p>

I am so happy Miko went and got me some chips. "THANK YOU MIKO!" I said and hugged her. She smiled and patted me on the back.

"Come on Chi! We should check what all the commotion is!" Miko said and she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the kitchen. Then I felt as if somebody was watching me? I looked around and saw nobody. I shrugged and let Miko drag me.

Namine ran past me and my chips fell.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled and knelt beside my chips. I looked at Miko and she was shaking her head.

"They were so young..." She said. I nodded and picked them up.

"Well now I'm hungry again" I sighed and walked back to the kitchen.

I went and threw the chips on the counter and went to go and get some more. Then I saw a door ripped of the hinges. Weird...Then the basement door was open.

I went to go investigate when I heard somebody scream from downstairs. I was about to run down there when a blinding light threw me back and I hit the counter.

"Ow.." I winced when I felt the bump forming on the back of my head. I opened my eyes and saw that there was somebody in front of me.

It was a guy with red hair and yellow eyes. But what freaked me out was his silver skin and pointy ears. He smirked at me and grabbed my wrist. I screamed.

"Etsu-" "RIBBON SUBMERGE SLASH!" Somebody yelled and the red head was blown over me and slammed into the dining table. Then Namine came up in a different outfit from before.

She had on a short jumpsuit that was pale-white blue. She had teardrop cutouts in the mid-section of her stomach part. Her shoes were platform knee-high boots with three-inch pointy tops. Then she had on white fingerless gloves that went to her elbow, silver bands over the gloves around her wrists, with a sapphire studded belt. She was holding a sword with a silver, sapphire studded guard.

She had no glasses on.

"Are you alright Chi?" She asked and helped me stand. I nodded.

Then she stood in front of me and growled at the boy "Who the heck are you?" The boy got up and dusted himself off. He scowled at Namine.

"I'm Kira from the planet Ethropia! Here to take what was rightfully ours!" He said and a purple flame formed in his hand and he threw it at Namine and me.

"BANANA RIBBION SHEILD!" A male voice said. I turned my head and saw Arashi standing there hold a long stick that was yellow and had orange strips, with a pointy pointy knife at the end. A yellow dome like thing covered us and the flames were blocked. Kira cursed at Arashi.

Arashi smiled at us triumphantly.

Then a guy with indigo hair and emerald green hair came up from the stairs and looked at us lazily.

Then a guy with black hair and indigo eyes came up after him and glared at us. Then a woman came up afterwords, she looked amused.

"Kira! We are going to have to retreat for your recklessness!" The black haired guy said.

Kira crossed his arms and glared at me right with hatred. "We will be back" and they teleported away.

"Are you guys okay?" Miko said as she ran in. My legs were shaking so bad that I felt as if I was going to faint.

Aikyoshi, Ren, Yuuki, Tsuki, Shiro, and Yuki came in.

"I hea- OH MY GOSH DAD IS GOING TO THROW A FIT!" Aikyoshi yelled as he hurriedly tried to pick up the pieces of table that were shattered.

"Here let me help you" Yuki said and she began to help.

"Are you guys okay?" Ren said as he walked towards me. I nodded again while he checked for wounds on me.

"There is one thing that we know...these people aren't here for fun and games" Miko said seriously.

* * *

><p>Namine's POV (Earlier)<p>

I ran past Miko and Chi and knocked down Chi's chips accidentally. I didn't mean to..its just that I am in a hurry.

James and I were going to do a prank on adults and kids. Its a natural thing for this to happen.

"Were do you think they keep green food dye?" I asked and tapped my chin. I looked around the kitchen and in cabinets. NOTHING. I sighed and opened a door and saw that it lead downstairs. Probably the basement. I flicked on the light and started my way down.

When I got down there I saw there was a lot of boxes. I started to skim through them. I saw a washing machine with a dryer. I went and looked over there. Then the light started to flicker over head. Then it just turned pitch dark.

I back up and tried to feel my way to the stairs but it didn't work. I bumped into something that felt like a figure. The figure grabbed my wrist and whispered in my ear "What do you think your doing?"

I tried to get my wrist out of his grip but it wouldn't work. Then I tried to kick him in the groin, which didn't work cause he blocked it. He grip around my wrist tightened. I screamed in pain.

Then a blinding light came started to form around me and I saw the guys face a little. He had indigo hair, that had a fedora hat on, and green eyes. He flew back into some of the boxes and I was engulfed in the light. Then I screamed " MEW MEW ICE!". I relaxed and the white light faded. Then I felt different.

I heard somebody scream from upstairs and dismissed the guy in the boxes. I ran up the stairs and saw a red haired guy holding Chi.

I had to help her. I grabbed the sword that I didn't know I had and screamed the first thing that came to mind "RIBBION SUBMERGE SLASH!"

I spun around fast and some water came out of the sword and hit the guy with perfect aim. He flew back and hit the table, which shattered on impact.

* * *

><p><strong>~AND YOU KNOW THE REST~<strong>

Alien's POV

Kuro glared at Kira. Kira flinched when Kuro brung out his dagger.

"You failed Kira" Kuro growled at the boy. "Hibiki failed to! He was knocked out!" Kira exclaimed.

Kuro scowled and said "Your pathetic" He then threw his dagger and it sliced Kira in the cheek. The teen cried out in agony and held his wound. He fell to his knees.

"KURO! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" Hibiki yelled as he went and helped clean the wound.

Etsuko walked over to Kuro and said "You shouldn't have done that! He is just a boy like you! Stop acting like the boss around here, it isn't your job!"

Kuro glanced at her and glared "My job is to keep this team in tacked and for that to happen, no one can fail!" Then he turned around and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh...so dark...I scared myself so bad while writing this I don't want to turn off my light! I am afraid Hibiki or kuro will get me...dang...But here is the pairing list~! <strong>

**Aikyoshi and Yuki- just so cute~!**

**Miko and Ichiro **

**Tsuki and Kuro -aha so unexpected**

**Ren and Yuuki- A shy girl and anti-social boy? EPIC**

**James and Ayaka- Just in some weird way they will end up together -_-**

**Choko and Cake- Look CHOCOLATE CAKE PEOPLE!**

**Hibiki and Namine- I can totally see it coming in the future~!**

**Kira and Chi- XP I just gotta feeling**

**I like the pairings but if you got a problem then I will...sadly ;(...change them~!**

**REVIEW :D**


	10. Transformation! And Brotherly Love?

**I was pushing myself for a another chapter~ I am scared that if I don't keep updating everyday that, I will stop updating :P So yep ^_^ Oh I am glad you likes the couples~! I just put them together based on personality's and such**

* * *

><p>Ren's POV<p>

We all stared at the former aliens. Moments ago, we came here demanding if they knew anything about them. "Um...sorry but we know nothing about a planet named 'Ethropia'..." Kish said while nervously scratching the back of his head.

"We didn't say anything about the planet, we just asked if you knew anything about a alien named Kira" Tsuki said quietly.

"Er...PAI YOU TAKE OVER!" Kish pushed Pai towards us. Pai looked at us expressionless.

"Why do you want to know about the aliens so much anyway?"

Oh, I forgot to mention we-I MEAN THEM came in earlier yelling frantically asking what was going on, and who those aliens were.

"Well THEY DID JUST ATTACK US AND ALMOST TAKE CHI!" Namine said.

We all stared at my sister and she nodded.

"Well all we know is that the ruler, Sho, has three sons named, Kuro which is the oldest, Hibiki is the second, and Kira who is the youngest" Pai explained.

"So the youngest one is Kira right? Is he a red head?" Miko asked as she walked towards Pai.

He nodded then said "We also know that Kira has a different Mom then the first two, their mom died and Sho remarried." Pai said.

My dad and Ryou came in and said "Well looks like we found more information about these kids"

Ryou pulled out his laptop and set it on the coffee table. "We found out each child posses different powers, Kuro can control fear, Hibiki can use sound waves, and Kira can control emotions"

Well they sound like tough opponents. "Well that was what the wiki says anyway" My Dad said.

"Wiki?" I questioned.

"Some things are left unsaid" Ryou said. I nodded and sat on the recliner. "I would also warn you not to go into the kitchen" Arashi said.

Tart looked confused and walked into the kitchen. When he got in there all we could here was cursing.

"Well I say we should be ready to fight next time we see them!" Aikyoshi said and threw his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Yuki said and she joined Aikyoshi. Soon followed a bunch of 'Yeahs'

"Now we just need the rest of the mew mews to transform!" I said.

They all looked at me and nodded. Then they smirked towards Miko and Chi.

"Eh eh..." They laughed nervously. They turned around and started to run when a frantic Ichigo came in.

"KIDS THE ALIENS ARE ATTACKING!"

They all looked at each other and nodded. Yuki grabbed Chi while Ichiro grabbed Miko's forearm. "Well see ya!" Ichiro smiled and teleported out with Miko.

"I swear if he does anything to her!" I said and stood. Yuki, Chi, Aikyoshi, and Arashi ran/flew out the door. Pai had transported me, Tsuki, Yuuki, Choko and Cake.

* * *

><p>Yuki's POV<p>

When we got there, we saw that Kira guy was making citizens fight each other. I dropped Chi and she ran towards some citizens to rip them off of each other. Aikyoshi and me ran towards that platinum blonde alien girl. She looked at us and smirked.

"We are here to defeat you!" Aikyoshi said as he threw his disc at her. I threw my boomerang at her.

Aikyoshi's disc flew past her and it sliced some of her hair off. My boomerang hit her in the stomach and she crouched over.

"I will not be made a fool of by a stupid boy and his girlfriend!" She said.

"G-GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled as my face turned red.

"Aren't you my girlfriend? Were friends right?" Aikyoshi looked at me.

"You know g-" I was cut off by that girl throwing vines at me. "AH!" I yelled and the vines wrapped around me and started to drag me towards her.

She was laughing evilly. "YUKI!" Aikyoshi yelled and he tried to pull me back but it was no use.

Then I saw a blur of purple and my vines were cut. I looked and saw it was Chi!

She had on a deep purple, short , tight cut-dress with a white bow on the back. Then she had knee high white boots. Her eyes were purple. Her hair was purple and was in two low pigtails that reached her waist. She was carrying a spear.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked. I nodded and Aikyoshi helped me up. We looked back and the woman was gone.

* * *

><p>Chi's POV<p>

We got to the scene and Yuki set me down. I ran towards some people who were brawling.

"STOP! You shouldn't be doing this!" I yelled and tried to stop them. I heard somebody laughing behind me.

I twirled around and I say that Kira guy. He smirked and grabbed my wrist and floated up in the air.

I watched as the ground started to become smaller. I looked back at him and screamed "PUT ME DOWN!"

He laughed even more and I kicked my feet and twisted my wrist so he would let go or slide out. It didn't help.

I looked up at his face and saw he had a cut. I knew that since, last time we met he had no mark on his face.

"Where did you get that cut?" I asked softly.

He stopped laughing immediately and looked at me wide-eyed. Then his grip on my wrist released and I plummeted towards the ground.

I watched as his figure kept getting smaller and smaller. My screaming was echoing in my ears. He just stayed there wide-eyed and watched me fall.

I shut my eyes tightly and waited for the collision. Then my body jolted to a stop and I felt more relaxed and my fear was drained completely.

I opened my eyes and felt different. I did a flip in the air and landed on the ground in perfect grace.

I was holding something and saw it was a spear thingy. My outfit was different too. I heard somebody scream near by and I turned and saw Yuki being pulled towards the blonde from earlier.

I ran towards them and got ready for the worst.

* * *

><p>Alien's POV<p>

"Dang it!" Kira yelled and he was transported back to the ship by Kuro.

Hibiki and Kuro were sitting on chairs and were looking at a big screen which showed Etsuko, Yuki, Aikyoshi, and Chi. Etsuko transported out of there and appeared by Kira.

She scowled and said "Those little brats! I will show them after what they did to my hair!"

"That is enough Etsuko" Hibiki said and he turned towards us. Kuro turned towards us too.

"Kira! We can not afford to fail! 3 strikes and your out!" Kuro growled and got up.

"Kuro, you do not make the choice of what happens if we fail! And the thought of killing your own brother! What a shame!" Hibiki said.

Kuro glared at Kira, who flinched. "That _freak _is not my brother!" and he stormed out of the room.

Everybody looked at Kira who had tears flowing down his face.

"I-I can't do anything right..." He said and teleported out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel so down now...Ahh It seems as though Kira and Kuro are caught in a pinch and can Aikyoshi be anymore dense? The answer will be in the near future... YAY CHI TRANSFORMERED! Now to work on Miko... :P<strong>


	11. Sleepover! Girls Part

**You all waited for a update yesterday?...Well I was sick and my mom hid my laptop so I couldn't make the chapter! I was so mad... But here is a new chapter~! Thursday and Friday I have half-days so I might actually do 2 chapters then but WHO KNOWS~!**

* * *

><p>Yuuki's POV<p>

We all sat in the living room. It was around 10:00 pm. I could tell everybody is as tired as, I was. Chi was practically falling off the couch. Miko was trying to keep her head up. Yuki was trying her best to not lean her head on Aikyoshi's shoulder.

"Okay kids time for sleeping arrangements!" Pudding said, bouncing in. We all looked at her confused then, Choko decided to speak up.

"I am not staying in YOUR house"

Pudding pouted then said "There are no hotels near here though!"

Then Ryou walked in.

"All the kids have to stay here until the aliens are figured out" Choko glared at his dad and cursed under his breath.

"CHOKO DON'T BE SAD! YOU CAN SLEEP IN MY ROOM! YOU CAN HAVE BOTTOM BUNK WHILE I GET TOP BUNK!" Ayaka said excitedly, while hugging the older boy.

"I'm sorry Ayaka, but he is going to have to refuse that offer" Tart said coming in and prying the girl from her best friend.

"Why?" Ayaka whined.

"I don't trust him" Tart said simply. Miko, Chi, Arashi started snickering and Choko looked horrified.

"All the girls are going to be sleeping in the boys room while, the older boys sleep out here! The adults get the 3 guest rooms and We get our own room! James and Ayaka get her room! Thats only because they are SIX and we can trust them!" Pudding said in one breath.

"BUT MOM!" Ayaka whined and stomped her foot.

" Ayaka! I hope we have fun!" James said smiling at her.

"Y-yeah fun" Ayaka said while crossing her arms and turning away.

How cute. I smiled.

"Um..." I turned and saw Yuki sleeping on Aikyoshi's shoulder. He was turning redder by the second. I giggled and he glared at his brother was taking a picture. "I'm totally going to show this to his soccer buddies" Arashi whispered to Tohiko who started laughing.

"Now to go and put the little kids to bed!" Pudding said and dragged James and Ayaka to her room.

"YUKI! WAKEY WE GOTTA GO TO BED!" Chi said and shook Yuki violently.

"NO!" Yuki said stubbornly and latched onto Aikyoshi (Who by now looks so red, that he was about to faint).

"COME ON!" Miko said and started to help her sister. "CAKE WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS!" Miko yelled.

Cake walked over there and started to pull. "TSUKI AND YUUKI NEED YOU TOO!" Me and my sister got up and started to pull. Gosh, how strong can this girl be?

"You guys look like you need some 'man power'" Ichiro said and he winked at Miko.

"Psh, we don't need anybody!" Miko said.

"Sure we don't..."Chi said and rolled her eyes. "GOSH NAMINE GET OVER HERE!"

"I WILL NOT BE TOLD WHAT TO DO!" Namine said and walked over there and started to pull to.

Yuki finally released and we all flew backwards. It was actually pretty soft when I landed.

I felt something shift under me and my eyes widened. I looked down and saw Ren. I was sitting on his back.

"Well...this is awkward..."He said while, blowing a stray hair out of his face. My face heated up and I got off of him.

I helped him up and he dusted himself off. "Now to the important thing..Are YOU okay?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled. He patted me on the head and walked away. I sighed and was dragged to the boy's room.

I did glance back at everybody and all I could tell is that, Aikyoshi was passed out on the floor, and his face was REALLY red.

"This is why we don't let Aikyoshi date..."

* * *

><p>WITH THE GIRLS~This is in 3rd POV~ ! <strong>(Did you like that MOMENT I put up there :D) <strong>

Yuki plopped down on a bed that had orange sheet and a comforter with oranges all over it. The room was just simple with random posters and a desk in the corner of the room. A dresser, two beds and A TV.

"So who gets the beds?" Cake said.

"I know who should!" Chi and Namine smirked in Yuuki's direction.

"W-What?" Yuuki asked quietly while shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, sooner or later you will be my sister-in-law so I think you should get the bed!" Miko said cheerfully.

Yuuki was horror-stricken and Tsuki was confused. "When did you get engaged?" She asked her.

Yuuki shook her head rapidly. "If you keep doing that you will get brain damage" Yuki said.

"Well Yuki and Yuuki should get the beds. Why? Because that would be creepy if somebody else slept on Aikyoshi's bed and Yuuki and Tsuki are so sweet!" Namine said while walking out.

"I KNOW YOU ARE REFERRING TO THE INCIDENT IN THE LIVING ROOM BUT I WASN'T FULLY AWAKE!" Yuki screamed after her but we only heard echos of Namine's laughter.

"You said you weren't FULLY awake but you still were conscious!" Miko grinned in victory.

"SHUT UP! At least I can actually get somewhere with a guy, you know that 'Ichiro' has a eye for you!" Yuki retorted and stuck her tongue out.

"S-SHUT UP!" Miko said and threw a pillow at Yuki. Yuki growled and pulled it off her face.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Then Yuki flung the pillow at Miko, who ducked at it hit Cake.

Her hair was messed up and she frantically fixed it.

"I'm sorry but...YOUR GOING TO DIE!" Cake yelled and flung the pillow back at Yuki but she ducked and it hit Namine (who recently came back) in the face.

Yuuki and Tsuki both hid underneath Arashi's bed and waited for the worst to pass.

About 10 minutes later, Tsuki and Yuuki heard the door slam open and the laughing ceased. They both came out cautiously and observed. They saw a shocked Arashi, Aikyoshi, Ichiro, Ren, and and Choko.

"MY POKEMON PILLOW!" Aikyoshi yelled and glomped his pikachu pillow.

"Awe...I missed the pillow action!" Ichiro wailed.

"Well this is...interesting.."Ren said while laughing a bit.

"So immature!" Choko said. Chi glared and then said "Cake. Pillow me. NOW" Cake handed her a pillow and Chi threw it at Choko who fell backwards into the boys.

Unknown to them that Yellow and Indigo eyes were glaring through the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Now tell me if you liked the fluffy moments~!<strong>


	12. Sleepover! Girls Part 2

**Aha! I love this story~! Guess what? I'm sorry but...This isnt going to be the boys part...BUT a girls 2nd part~ Why? Because I got this crazy Idea in school (Where I brainstorm ALL my ideas) and I was like EPIC! In the middle of class...XD Lets just say my seatmates weren't to happy...XP**

* * *

><p>Third POV<p>

"ARASHI YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!" Yuki yelled and pounced on the said boy. She kept pulling his hair and was pounding him on the head.

Yuki had just found out that Arashi sent a picture of her and Aikyoshi to practically everybody in his school. Arashi was struggling.

"Now, Now break it up" Tohiko said and pulled Yuki off of Arashi.

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT TOHIKO I NOW ABOUT YOU HELPING MY MOM!" Yuki yelled and kicked his knee.

Tohiko dropped Yuki and grabbed his sore knee. "YUKI! That was not nice!"

Everybody watched in amusement.

"Well as much as we would like to stay and chat with you boys...we gotta go to bed!" Chi said and pushed out all of the boys.

"What do you wanna do now?" Chi sighed and sat on the grown in front of the door.

"I KNOW! I KNOW!" Namine said and was waving her hand furiously.

"What?" Tsuki said while adjusting her pillow.

"Truth or dare!" She said happily.

A bunch of groans and "YAYS" were heard.

"Are you ready?" Namine said.

All the girls nodded and got in a circle formation. "Okay...CAKE truth or dare?" Namine said.

"Truth?" She said unsure.

"Do you like being a mew?"

"It's really fun!" Cake said.

"STOP RUBBING IT IN!" Miko said and sulked.

"You will transform soon young one!" Chi said.

"OKAY NEXT!" Namine said.

"Yuuki, Truth or dare?" Cake said.

"T-truth?" She said.

"Well do you like ANYBODY?" Cake said while nudging her in the arm. Chi and Miko winked at her.

"N-Not that I know of..." Yuuki said twirling her fingers.

The Akasaka sisters sighed and shook their heads.

"Truth or dare...Namine?"Yuuki said.

"Dare..." Namine said. She grinned.

"I dare you to draw on the boy's faces when they go to sleep!" Yuuki said bravely. Her sister looked at her surprised. "Wow.."

Namine smirked and said "Easy"

Around 3:00, they heard snoring out in the living room. All the girls crept out and Namine did her magic. She drew random stuff on each of the boys.

Choko:A clown

Arashi: A mini mustache and a unobrow

Aikyoshi: Some french dude with big eyebrows and a curly mustache (Suggested by Yuki)

Tohiko: A Hillbilly with buck teeth and a mole

Ren: Some random lines trailing around his face

Shiro: He looked like a vampire

Ichiro: He had glasses around his eyes and dots around his face

All the girls snickered at Namine's creations. "And that's how you do it!" She whispered. They walked back to the room and sat down on the beds and floor before bursting out laughing.

"I can't wait to see their faces!" Yuki laughed.

"Its going to be hilarious!" Chi said, while holding her stomach.

Then they heard snoring, and turned to Yuki who was passed out while holding the pikachu pillow.

"I...am tired!" Namine yawned and fell back into her pillow castle.

"Got that right!" Chi said and stretched her arms. Then she snuggled against her pillow.

"Yea t-" Miko just passes out. Thankfully, she landed on the pillow.

Tsuki and Yuuki crawled into Arashi's bed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Alien's POV<p>

"I thought they would never go to sleep!" Kuro whispered. They teleported inside and observed the girls.

"At least we got in" Hibiki waved his hand to dismiss the thought.

"Now do your magic, I wanna go home and sleep" He then said. Kuro rolled his eyes and touched on of the girls forehead, she was sleeping on a bed with banana designed. He chanted something and his hand glowed purple.

Then the purple glow from his hand, flew from it and went into the other girls heads.

"Have nice nightmares..." He chuckled darkly before disappearing with his brother.


	13. Sleepover! Boys part

**Blehh`:P, I didn't update yesterday cause I slept over at a friends house and I forgot my laptop! I knew I was forgetting something...Well here is your awaited chapter!**

* * *

><p>Arashi's POV<p>

I was slapping my brother's bright red face. He just won't snap out of his daze!

I growled under my breath and dropped him. I looked back at the rest of the boys. Tohiko and Ichiro were trying to retain their laughter. Shiro was staring off into space. Choko was muttering "Why am I stuck with such IDIOTS!" and Ren was just sitting on the couch, looking as bored as ever.

"Well comrades, I think we lost one!" I said and kicked Aikyoshi's side.

He groaned and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" He asked. I laughed a little and said "You don't remember Yuki practically clinging you to death?"

His face heated up and he said "W-What?" I nodded and so did everyone in the room.

"I think she was dreaming of you!" Ichiro said.

"Probably.."Tohiko said.

Aikyoshi was twitching a little and then said "SHUT UP!"

Ichiro and Tohiko burst out laughing.

"OKAY let's settle down, I don't want the adults to come out here" Ren said.

Tohiko, Ichiro, and Aikyoshi instantly quieted down.

"I...am tired" I yawned. Everybody nodded to. "Let's go get some pillows from my room!" I said and lead the boys to my room.

When we got there we kept hearing laughing and squealing. Aikyoshi slammed opened the door and all the laughter ceased. All we could see was pillows everywere and some girls were laying on the ground.

Tsuki and Yuuki came out from under my bed. Aikyoshi saw his favorite pikachu pillow and dove for it.

"MY PIKACHU PILLOW!"

Ichiro was leaning aganist the door frame and sighed "Awe...I missed the pillow action!"

"Well this is ...interesting" Ren said and laughed a bit.

"So immature!" Choko said

Chi glared and said to her sister "Cake. Pillow me. NOW" Her sister handed her my spongebob pillow and threw it at Choko who fell into us.

"YOUR SO HEAVY!" I said and tried to push him off me.

"I AM NOT FAT!" Choko said and got off of us.

"You sound like a girl" Namine said and laughed. All the girls started to laugh with her.

Choko glared at them. "Girls...that wasn't nice" Cake said.

"Thank you!" Choko said and walked back to the living room.

"Are you sure he wasn't PMSing?" Namine asked.

"We will never now..."Tohiko shook his head and walked back to the living room with us in tow.

Once we got back there with our pillows, I threw mine on one of the couches. "Now I get this couch!"

Ren put his pillow on the loveseat. "Mine"

Choko was laying on the recliner. "I call this"

Ichiro fell on the other couch "I get this" was his muffled reply. Shiro, Tohiko, and Aikyoshi all have to sleep on the floor.

"NO FAIR!" Aikyoshi yelled and sat on my stomache.

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" I yelled and struggled under him.

Shiro came over and pulled Aikyoshi off me. "Remember the parents!"

"Sorry..."Aikyoshi said.

"Now what do you guys wanna do?" Tohiko said.

"We could go spy on the girls!" Ichiro said smirking.

"No" Shiro said and glared at him. Ichiro sulked on the couch.

"Ruin the fun!"

"Your pathetic

"SHUT UP!" Choko said and turned on the recliner. "Somebody is cranky" I muttered. Ichiro and Aikyoshi started to snicker.

"I am tired even more" Ren said and stretched on the loveseat. His feet went over the couch.

"Aren't you a little to big for that couch?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Are you intending that I'm fat?"

"N-No your just tall..."I replied.

"Well you being only 5'5 I can see how you think I am tall" He said.

"Are you saying I'm short?" I glared.

"No I'm just saying that your 'little'"

"YOU KNOW W-"

"SHUT UP! WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Alyssa, Mint, Mari, and Zakuro came out of the guest rooms.

"Will you stop your yelling!" Mari said and waved her arms frantically.

"I can't get my beauty sleep!" Mint said and crossed her arms.

"And your talking is down right annoying!" Alyssa said.

It was dead silent with everybody staring at eachother.

"SO NOW YOU CHOOSE TO BE QUIET?" Alyssa said.

"Just...go to bed" Zakuro said and headed back to her room. We all rolled our eyes and got comfy.

Alyssa, Mint, and Mari went back to their rooms too.

"Well good night..." I said and all the boys nodded and went to sleep. I then heard a thud and looked around the room,

I saw Ichiro was on the floor and Tohiko was on the couch. Wow...

* * *

><p><strong>Not as good as I planned, but I updated. Not that much Fluff either...dang... But again I am sorry I didn't update! I was at my friends and I forgot my laptop...<strong> **If you got any suggestions for the next chapter or other ones feel free to express them! I will always find a way to include them~**


	14. Reactions and Master Kira?

**Why hello there~! Another update :D Yesterday I didn't update cause I felt the need to update my other story that was on the verge to be discontinued or so people thought! But I got bad news...As all you people know...I haven't been updating everyday! Well it's kind of hard doing that with so much homework and such little sleep :( I will try and update at least 3 times a week. Again I am sorry**

* * *

><p>Choko's POV<p>

I was awoke by a massive rude awakening. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" I yelled to the boys in the room.

They looked at me and stopped their arguing. They started laughing.

"WHAT IS FUNNY!" I yelled and looked at them confused.

Then I noticed they had various drawings on their faces. "Why do you look like Hitler?" I pointed to Arashi, who in return, glared at me.

"Why do you look like a clown?" Arashi said.

"I do not!" I said and got up. I walked over to the mirror and gasped.

"WHO DID THIS!" I growled and flames erupting in the background.

"I got suspects!" Shiro said and got up. The vampire look suited him...kinda.

We all walked to Arashis and Aikyoshi's room like the night before.

Tohiko WAS going to knock but I was pissed. I slammed open the door and was about to yell but I saw something weird.

I walked over to the nearest girl, which was Cake and checked her forehead. She had a fever and she was really pale.

"Guys check the other girls!"

Ren went and checked Yuuki. "She has a fever..."

Ichiro went to Miko "Awe look at her sleeping face!"

"SHUT UP AND CHECK HER!" I yelled.

He did and his eyes widened "Shes hot! NOT IN THE GOOD WAY!"

Shiro went to Tsuki and checked her. "This isn't looking to good..."

Aikyoshi went to Yuki and touched her forehead "DANG! Shes burning up!.."

Arashi went to Namine and checked her "Well this is not normal!"

"What could be the cause o-"

"WAIT WHERES CHI!" Ren asked and looked for his sister. We all looked around the room for her but we still couldn't find her.

We heard evil laughter and looked around for the source.

"If you want to see your precious friend then surrender and let us claim what is ours!" The voice boomed.

"Okay I have been hearing this the whole time...WHAT THE HECK DO THEY WANT!" Aikyoshi said and flailed his arms around.

I sighed. Ignoring Aikyoshi's outburst I tried to think of a plan.

"We need a plan"

"I don't remember making you leader" Tohiko said and crossed his arms. "Shut up, you hillbilly!"

Tohiko glared at me.

"It's not my fault THEY drew on me!" Tohiko said irritated.

"SHUT UP!" Ichiro said. Tohiko and I stopped but remained glaring.

"How can we get on the ship..."Aikyoshi said and tapped his chin.

"OH ICHIRO!~" Aikyoshi and Arashi smirked in his direction.

* * *

><p>Chi's POV<p>

I woke up on something cold and hard. I sat up and saw that I was in a dark room with cement flooring. I got up and started to walk around, trying to find a light switch.

Then I felt something cool on my hands and I gripped it. I started shaking it. I felt like I was in a prison, actually I probably WAS!

The door creaked open slightly and I saw a figure enter. "HEY! DO YOU KNOW WERE I AM!" I yelled at it and started shaking the bars again.

The light flashed on and I shielded my eyes.

"Damn that's bright..."

I heard the person laugh and I looked at it.

"Welcome to the prison section. My name is Etsuko! Your here because we have to have one way to claim what is ours!" She smirked.

I raised a eyebrow and asked "What is that?"

"That is classified!" She laughed.

I sweat dropped and asked "Then how are we supposed to get you what you want?"

She stopped laughing and looked confused "Oh..."

I smiled and said "Your not that bright are you!"

She looked ticked. "YOU BR-!"

"Etsuko, I will take over from here!"

"Prince K-Kira...when did you get back?" She said and looked in the redhead's direction.

"A few minutes ago"

"Well...BYE!" Etsuko said and scurried off.

Kira walked over to my cell and rubbed his chin "They actually achieved..."

"HEY YOUR THAT ALEIN BOY WHO DROPPED ME!" I screamed and tried to grab him through the bars.

He laughed and said "I'm surprised you haven't transformed yet"

"..." I mentally smacked myself. Why haven't I transformed yet?

I flushed with embarrassment and said "T-that's none of your business!"

Then he pressed a button and the cell door opened.

"YOUR FREE!" He yelled.

"Okay..." I walked out and looked at him.

"The first time we met...I thought you hated me..Why are you helping me?" I asked.

He looked at me and smirked. "I'm not"

"Ho-?" Then a sharp blade went past my head and stuck into the wall.

My eyes widened and he just smiled and said "Ready?"

I looked at him straight in the eye and said "Let's dance!" He threw another blade at me and I jumped out of the way. I grabbed the mew pendant that Ryou gave me before hand and kissed it.

"MEW MEW CHI!"

I transformed and flipped out of the way of another attack.

"CHI DEADLY SCREAM!" I attacked him and he smashed into a wall. He glared at me and threw another blade. It flew past my arm and nipped it a little.

I sighed and attacked again.

He stopped and stood up. "I didn't think I would have to resort to this..."

I was confused. He floated to me and put a hand on my head.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" I yelled and struggled.

"You will see..." He whispered and his hand started to glow green. I felt woozy and light-headed.

"Chi~" He said and smirked. I looked at him and blushed. Then my feet started to move towards him and I jumped on him and hugged him.

"MASTER KIRA!"

WHAT THE HELL? **(A/N: Remember Kira can control emotions!)**

* * *

><p><strong>I love the ending of this chapter :D <strong>


	15. Rescue Mission!

**Happy Early Thanksgiving! ^^**

**Heres a update for you awesome people! AND I GOT FREAKING 100 REVIEWS :D Yayyy! I feel like I accomplished something!**

* * *

><p>Third POV (I can't think of anybodies POV)<p>

Ichiro, Ren, Aikyoshi, and Choko were on the alien's ship. Arashi, Tohiko, Shiro, Ayaka, Miko, and James were left at the house to take care of the girls.

"Okay, Choko whats the plan?" Ren said as he crouched down with the rest of the boys behind a box.

"Part 1. We look for Chi...Part 2. We get Chi...Part 3. We get out of here!" Choko said.

"Great plan" Aikyoshi said and gave a thumbs up. They started to scan the surrounding area. Choko got up and signaled the team to follow.

"Okay Aikyoshi, and me are going to transform!" Choko said and pulled out his mew pendent. "Mew Mew Chocolate!" Choko said.

"Mew Mew Orange!"

A white light surrounded them and faded away and revealed them in their transformation outfits.

"Okay now w-WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Ichiro yelled as he stared at Namine, Yuki, Tsuki, Yuuki, Cake, Miko, and Tohiko.

"Well~ We demanded Tohiko to take us here and he said sure but Arashi wouldn't let us come so we knocked him out and HERE WE ARE!" Miko said twirling around.

"YUKI! You shouldn't have came!" Aikyoshi said and clang to Yuki's arm.

"W-why not?" She said and turned her face away.

"AS MY GIRLFRIEND YOU COULD GET HURT!~ YOUR NOT STABLE YET! YOU STILL HAVE A FEVER!" Aikyoshi cried and clung to her tighter.

"..." Everybody stared in amusement at the two kids as they argued.

"MIKO~" Ichiro said and went to Miko. He put his arms around her shoulders and hugged her, making her face get mushed against his chest.

"Let go!" Was Miko's muffled reply.

"No! I missed you!" Ichiro said and swung her around a bit.

"Let go of my sister if you want to live" Ren said and grabbed the back of Ichiro's shirt.

Ichiro sighed and let go, Miko ran and hid behind Cake.

"Now to the main task to find CHI!" Aikyoshi declared and ran down a random hall while dragging Yuki with him.

"I am getting sick of waiting come on Tsuki, Cake, and Miko!" Namine said and ran down another hall with the three girls following quickly behind.

"B-BUT!" Yuuki said and stared at the backs of her friends.

"Yuuki you can come with us" Ren said and kindly smiled at Yuuki.

Yuuki blushed and nodded.

* * *

><p>WITH TSUKI, NAMINE, CAKE, AND MIKO<p>

"Now which way...?" Namine said as they were met by a dead end with two doors on both sides.

" I say we go left!" Miko said and walked to the left door.

"BUT RIGHT IS THE RIGHT WAY!" Namine said and walked to the right door.

"Ugh...fine!" Miko rolled her eyes at Namine's victory smile.

Namine swung the door open and it revealed a dark room. Namine swayed a bit and leaned against the door frame.

"I guess I'm not fully recovered yet..."

Namine just shook it off and went in followed by the girls.

"Chi..?" Cake said.

It was silent.

Namine went and sat down on something that was pretty soft. "Girls...I think this is someones bedroom..."

The girls nodded.

Then they started to hear footsteps outside the door.

"HIDE!" Namine quickly whispered.

Cake felt a door knob and swung the door open, luckily Yuuki and Miko were near her. She pushed them in and sat on them and shut the door.

Namine panicked and hid under the bed.

The door swung open and the light switched on. In came Hibiki.

Namine put her hand over her mouth to hush her breathing.

Hibiki started to whistle a tune she didn't recognized and probably never will. **(A/N:Until they get married...)**

The alien boy went and sat on his bed and leaned back on it.

"Why is my bed warm..?" He questioned and shifted on it. He got up again and walked over to the other door in the room. Which was probably the one Miko, Tsuki, and Cake were hiding in.

Namine fearing they would get caught and thinking it would be better for one of them to get captured instead of three, crawled out from the bed.

Hibiki's hand hovered over the door knob as he and Namine had a staring battle. With Hibiki staring wide-eyed at Namine and Namine glaring at him.

He regained his composure and smirked "Well I didn't know you wanted me this much, you sneak into my room"

Namine just kept glaring.

Hibiki walked over to her and crouched by her. He tilted her chin and up so she was staring at him in the eyes. "Well why are you in my room, Namine?"

"That's none of your business!" Namine snapped.

"It became my business when you decided to sneak into my room" Hibiki retorted.

The closet door silently opened and Cake, Miko, and Tsuki came out.

They looked around and say Namine. Their eyes widened.

Namine silently hoped they would just leave and get help.

Miko whispered something in Cake's ear and she looked apologetically at Namine. They soundlessly crawled to the door.

Tsuki was still staring at Namine but turned around when she noticed the other two girls. She quickly crawled to the door and ran out with the other girls. The door slammed closed and Hibiki smirked yet again.

"Now while I chase your friends, you will stay here" He got up and walked to the door.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Namine said and got up. Hibiki looked back at her and chuckled. He closed the door and you could hear a _click. _

Namine ran over to the door and started to shake the door knob. She banged loudly on the door and yelled "LET ME OUT YOU #$&^&*" She cursed and kicked the door.

* * *

><p>CHI AND KIRA!~<p>

Chi was sitting on Kira's bed watching Kira play video games.

"Your so cool Master Kira!" She said cheerfully and smiled happily.

"Why thank you Chi" Kira said.

Then a blast was heard and Kira got up went to investigate.

"Chi stay here while I check it out" Kira said and walked out. Chi was left there staring at the door her just left out of. She was worried if he would be okay.

She was sitting there for a few minutes when the door was blew off and a Kira went flying through the room and hit the opposite wall, which made a dent.

"MASTER!" Chi screamed in horror and went to treat him.

"Master!" Voices echoed.

* * *

><p><strong>AHA I LEFT YOU A CLIFFHANGER! I feel so mean. I wanted to update before thanksgiving. Expect another update on Friday or Saturday...and maybe Wednesday. This is my second fav. chapter! Whats your favorite so far?<strong>


	16. Love Forms in the Weirdest Places!

**I feel so bad for not updating, I promised a update on Friday or Saturday...it's 2:07 am...on Sunday..**

**XD Well here is your awaited chapter that will probably end in ANOTHER CLIFFY~ And yes I gots a question :D Well...I wanna make...a kissing scene...BUT I DON'T KNOW WHICH PAIRING TO DO IT WITH! I want to know which pairing you think should have the special first kiss scene :D**

* * *

><p>Chi's POV<p>

I stared at my darling as he tried his best to get up. "Master...are you okay?"

I tried to help him up but he pushed me away and I fell on the floor.

"Don't touch me, you filthy human!" He growled. My eyes watered.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" Choko yelled and glared at Kira.

"Well I made your stupid little friend Chi, fall in love with me and make her do everything I say" Kira said and dusted himself off.

So I am stupid? I thought he loved me...I let my tears fall onto ground.

Kira looked over to me, straight into the eyes and smirked.

"She is as pathetic as any mere human"

I let a sob escape my throat. Kira just thought of me as scum...a worthless toy...

Then I saw a blur and Kira was on the floor holding his stomach.

"How dare you insult my sister" Ren said darkly.

Kira just laughed sadistically.

"Is that all you got!" Kira yelled. Ren kicked Kira's side, and I heard a sickening crunching sound. The sound almost made me ask if he was alright, but I knew better. I wiped my eyes.

Kira held his side and groaned. His gaze turned to me and his eyes flashed with regret. My breathing hitched in my throat.

"Hey stupid girl, kill him!" Kira yelled at me.

I Just stared at him for a moment. I processed it all in my brain then something clicked. I glared at him. I shakily got up and stood my ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" He roared.

"Shut the hell up" I growled and side-kicked his shoulder which, was probably broken from the crack I heard.

Kira yelped and grasped his bleeding shoulder.

Ren was about to kick him again but Yuuki put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you hurt him more than necessary you will only be the bad guy" She said softly. My brother stood there a moment then just turned around and walked away.

"I am glad not to be under his stupid power anymore" I laughed and twirled happily. I was happy not working for him anymore. Even though it does hurt me a little to see him like this, which I don't know why. **(A/N: Ohohoho is this new found love?...probably XD...)**

We heard frantic cries and Choko was knocked over and Cake was on top of him rubbing her head.

"Well this is awkward" Choko muttered under Cake.

Cake turned bright red before yelling apologizes over and over.

She got up and helped Choko up.

"It's OK now stop with your annoying apologizes"

Cake shut up and Miko started talking. "FREAKINGNAMINEISIN HIBIKI'SROOMANDISMOST LIKELYBEINGRAPED ANDTORTUREDWEGOTTA HELPHERICHIROSAVE HERWAITNOALLOFYOU SAVEHERSHENEEDSUS!"

Translation:"FREAKING NAMINE IS IN HIBIKI'S ROOM AND IS MOST LIKELY BEING RAPED AND TORTURED WE GOTTA HELP HER ICHIRO SAVE HER WAIT NO ALL OF YOU SAVE HER SHE NEEDS US!"

We all stared at her panting form and Tsuki just sweat-dropped.

"What?" Everybody said.

"Well I think she is trying to say is that Namine is in Hibiki's room and we need to save her..."Ichiro said.

Tsuki and Cake nodded approval at Ichiro.

"How did you know what she was saying?" I asked.

"For her being my future wife, I gotta be able to understand her" Ichiro winked and put his arm around Miko's shoulder.

She muttered something and shrugged Ichiro's arm off.

We all started to run the way where Tsuki, Miko, and Cake came from.

Miko and Tsuki were leading the way while Cake stayed by me and Choko.

Miko then smacked into something and fell back into Ichiro's arms.

"Already falling for me huh?" He said and smirked.

Ren rolled his eyes and said "Dude let go of my sister, this is not the time for cheesy pick up lines"

Ichiro grumbled something and helped Miko stable herself.

Then we saw Hibiki looking amused.

"Well this was easier then expected" He said and sighed.

"WHERE IS NAMINE!" I yelled and pointed my spear at him.

He smirked at me and said "Waiting in my room for me to come back...By the way, how did you and Kira hit it off?"

I was sure my face turned brighter then Rudolph's nose.

"W-WE DID NOTHING OF THE SORT YOU PERVERTED MONKEY! NOW YOU WILL LET NAMINE GO OR WE WILL HAVE TO MAKE YOU BY FORCE!" I yelled.

"Hmm..."He tapped his chin.

"I like a challenge" Hibiki clapped his hands together and a wave of sound sent all of us back and we hit the wall.

Cake groaned and got up. Miko got up after wards. I followed in suit. "CHI DEADLY SCREAM!" I yelled and attacked him.

He swiftly blocked my attacks.

"Unlike my hot-headed brother, I am better at battling"

He stomped on the ground and it shook violently and I fell on my butt.

"GOLDEN SMASH!" Choko yelled and whipped his chained iron ball at him. Hibiki just jumped back and was now floating in the air.

"You all are just weak...I was hoping for a better challenge" He said and lazily waved his hand at us.

"RIBBON SUBMERGE SLASH!" I heard somebody yell. Hibiki looked confused then something it his back making him slam into the ground and his hat came flying off.

Namine came out and smirked. She grabbed his hat and put it on.

"hm...it fits perfectly~" She said.

"NAMINE YOUR OKAY!" I yelled.

"Well duh obviously, I mean for a high tech ship like this one, they really need to get attack proof doors"

"Well isn't somebody cocky" Choko said, annoyed.

"Shut up girly-boy" Namine stuck her tongue out at him.

Choko's eye twitched and he said "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Just shut up and don't let...too late..."Tohiko sighed. I turned and saw that Hibiki was no longer in the little crater he created.

"Just great" I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>Aikyoshi and Yuki<p>

"Do you really think it was a good Idea to stray away from the group?" Yuki asked. They were just walking around and going through random hall-ways.

"Well Yuki if your so scared why don't you hold my hand?" Aikyoshi said and grabbed the girls hand. Yuki face was beat red and a oblivious Aikyoshi just kept whistling and holding her hand.

They started to hear voices and hid behind a near crate.

"Those damn brats! That stupid Aikyoshi and his girlfriend...I will turn them into plant food next time I see them for making my hair choppy!" Etsuko whined and grabbed her hair.

"FOR THE LAST TIME LADY! ME AND HIM ARE NOT DATING!" Yuki yelled and stood up.

Yuki realizing that she just exposed their hide out, face palmed. "DANGIT! YUKI COME ON!" Aikyoshi yelled and dragged Yuki with him, just as a vine broke their only hiding spot.

They kept running and Etsuko was gaining on them. Yuki was slowing down and was tiring.

Aikyoshi stopped and crouched down. "Get on"

Yuki looked confused for a second, then she stubbornly replied "No"

"Just get on please?" He asked.

Yuki crossed her arms.

"GET ON WOMAN!" Aikyoshi yelled angrily. Yuki, shocked, climbed onto his back without making a peep.

Aikyoshi dashed down the hall, dodging crates and opened doors easily.

"Your...really fast!" Yuki said and clung tighter to him.

"Being infused with a Cheetah does has its perks" Aikyoshi said calmly.

"What happened to cheerful, hyper Aikyoshi?" Yuki asked.

"Well being infused with a cheetah makes me calm, fast, stealthy, and swift. If I acted hyper all the time, then I would be a hyena"

"..." Yuki stayed silent.

Aikyoshi stopped at a door and kicked it open. He walked in and it looked like a storage room. He looked around and Yuki climbed off of his back.

Aikyoshi shut the door until you could only see a crack of light.

He sat down beside some boxes and pulled Yuki with him.  
>"What do you think your do-?" Aikyoshi wrapped his arms around Yuki and covered her mouth with his hand. Then he held his breath.<p>

Yuki's face glowed red even in the dark room.

They heard feet approaching and the door creaking open slightly.

"Where did those damn brats go?" Etsuko growled before running off again.

Aikyoshi took his hand off of Yuki's mouth and let out a sigh of relief.

"Now you can let go of me!" Yuki said.

Aikyoshi goofily smiled then said " Can't we stay like this forever?" He squeezed Yuki tighter.

"N-no you Idiot!" Yuki yelled and hit Aikyoshi on the head. Aikyoshi sighed and released her.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF THE CHAPTER<strong>

**Just to say this was from the top of my head so its all...crappy... I hate the beginning its all dark and stuff...I think it got better while the page processed...at the end I was practically rambling on about random stuff XP...it 3:33 am now...I need sleep! Nighty!~**

** And before I forget...in the line above** "_His eyes flashed with_ _regret_**" well that will be important later in the story *hint*Hint*Wink*Wink***


	17. Confusion! A First Meeting!

**A UPDATE! YAY~! XP I'm failing math...(Dun..) and been taking up my free time all week just to practice and get my grade to passing -_- ITS HARDER THEN IT LOOKS!**

**And this chapter is actually going to be in the Aliens POV because well...I want to...it seems fun...AND don't worry the characters WILL be MENTIONED HIGHLY XP Then to the discussion of Miko transforming...yes she will transform in the next chapter or the one after that. **

***And More of this author note will be at the end of the chapter***

* * *

><p>Kira's POV<p>

I leaned on the wall with my good shoulder and slowly pulled myself up. I didn't know anyone could get out of my spell. That "Chi" was...different. Maybe, that was what intrigued me. Her brother though...was a different story. He just down right pisses me off. (Gonna be a problem if they get married..)

I scowled and slowly mad my way towards my door. I needed to tend my wounds so I can go after those brats...and Chi. My stomach was hurting really bad. It was barely bearable. My foot caught on something and I fell to the ground, face first. Great, a bloody nose to add_. _This is probably my punishment for treating her like garbage.

I felt somebody's presence in front of me. I looked up and into the eyes of my brother, Hibiki. I knew that Hibiki was the only was the only one who actually cared for me.

Hibiki t'sked and helped me up. Then he transported us to the infirmary.

"What about the intruders?" I asked him.

"It's hard to say but...some way they are going to encounter Kuro sooner or later..." Hibiki said. Then he grabbed to bandages from the cabinet.

"Off" He said sternly. I rolled my eyes and took off my shirt. I looked down to see my side had a big bruise. I couldn't feel my shoulder and it looked like It really shouldn't turn that way.

I winced when Hibiki patched me up. He did it expertly and quickly.

When he was finished he wiped his hands and then gave me a tissue.

"Now wipe your face...you look horrible" I glared at him and he just smirked.

"Did you encounter the intruders?" I asked.

"Yes and they are just weak and pathetic..I mean..I don't get how you didn't defeat them"

"Did you kill them?"

"..."

"You didn't, didn't you?"

"Shut up"

I laughed. He just glared.

"How did they get away?"

"I got sneak attacked..." He mumbled.

"The great Hibiki got pawned!" I laughed.

"I'm going to bed" He growled before teleporting.

I got up and walked out. I was limping because that kick hurt more then my stomach.

My door was just up the hallway and I was happy. Then, I just had to smack into Etsuko.

"Have you seen two little brats?" She said irritated.

I shook my head and she just went back to looking. Then she stopped, turned around, and examined me. "You sure got a beaten"

"SHUT UP! YOU WRINKLY HAG!"

Her eyes lit with fire and she screamed back.

"WHY YOU LITTLE RASCAL! I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!" She was going to charge at me but she was stopped when a hand came down in front of her.

"Stop. Both of you." Kuro said. He glared at me and Etsuko.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk back to my room.

"What happened to you?" Kuro asked. I was genuinely surprised he asked. I looked back at him and said.

"I-I got caught by surprise..."

Kuro sighed and said "I will not punish you..this time..for as Hibiki failed too.." Then Kuro disappeared while Etsuko just 'hmphed" and walked away.

I was relieved. I was FINALLY got to my room and lied on my bed.

A bipolar brother. A forbidden love. Enemies. Allies.

"Why do you feel like I'm in high school?" I said and crossed my arms.

* * *

><p>Etsuko's POV<p>

I quickened my pace towards Hibiki's room. He would surely know where those brats are. He knows everything!

I burst through his door and glanced around. I heard his snoring from the doorway. I walked over to his bed and looked down on him.

Doesn't he look so cute!~

"Oh HIBIKI~" I said.

He twitched a little then rolled over.

"Namine...you so c-"

"WHO THE HELL IS NAMINE!" I yelled.

Hibiki's eyes shot open and he fell off of his bed.

When his eyes landed on me he glared and said

"What do you need now?"

"Do you know where I can find the cheetah and bird mews?" I asked and batted my eyelashes.

Hibiki looked disgusted then said "Have you checked in all the rooms when you were chasing them"

I nodded. "I peaked in all the rooms"

He facepalmed and said "Check all the rooms! DON'T JUST PEAK!"

I understood now.

I hugged him and said "Your so smart Prince Hibiki!" I don't care if he is just 16! He is so cute! Maybe I could be his princess.

"Too...clingy.." He said. Hibiki pushed me off of him and glared "Don't touch me again" Then he walked over to his bed again and got in and pulled the covers over his head.

I pouted. He probably loves that Namine girl. Me and her are now eternal rivals...whoever she is.

"You love her don't you?"

It was barely audible but I heard him "What?"

"You love this Namine girl don't you?"

He pulled his covers from over his head and looked over to me.

"I don't know this feeling that I have for her but it is to early for love"

Those are some deep words.

I was now angry. How could this Namine girl make more progress then me?

I stomped out of the room and went to look for the loud-mouth and her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>IN THE CONTROLL ROOM~~<p>

Kuro was typing stuff hurriedly on the large screen. He pulled out a holigram and made it bigger. Then he just stopped typing and glanced at the door behind him.

He narrowed his eyes at it.

Then it flew open and entered Namine, Cake, Choko, Ren, Miko, Tohiko, Tsuki, Yuuki, and Namine. Cake was trying to get away from Choko cause he still faintly has a clown drawn on his face. Yuuki was hiding behind Ren. Miko and Namine were arguing about something Chi was talking to Tohiko about something. Tsuki was just staring at Kuro, or more like glaring.

Kuro smirked and said "So you finally came.."

* * *

><p><strong>AND DONE! AHHA I heard your supposed to have cliffhangers to make your readers more interested XP <strong>

**And the first kiss matter...I still need people to vote so GO AND TELL ME IN REVIEWS! **

**And I put in some love dovey CONFLICT! Cause it was so tempting XD **

**Now review and tell me what you thought!**


	18. Love and War

**Hiii! XD Another chapter! YAY! Well for the kissing results...I am going to go with a idea one of the reviewers gave me...BUT...For Namine and Chi sorry your kisses are going have to wait for later chapters! OH and the kissing chapter wont be till next or the one after -_-! **

**In this chapter, I shall start the other 4 relationships that haven't progressed really that much... ( ChokoXCake, RenXYuuki, TsukiXKuro, MikoXIchiro) XD**

* * *

><p>Third POV<p>

Everything was silent. Everybody was quiet. They just stared at the alien in front of them. Having never faced off with him, they didn't know what to expect. Was he a good fighter? A bad one? That remains a mystery.

"Well are you ready mews?" Kuro said and smirked, evilly. Everybody grabbed their weapons.

Namine and Chi started to dash towards the enemy. Chi jumped up and Namine just kept running.

"CHI DEADLY SCREAM!"

"RIBBION SUBMERGE SLASH!" Chi came down quickly but Kuro moved out of the way and Chi just attacked the ground. She skidded to a stop way across the room. Namine managed to hit him in stomach but then he got up and dodge another blow. Namine twisted her sword and swung it and the water swung with it.

Kuro disappeared before it hit him. He then appeared behind Namine and kicked her in her back. She flew and hit Chi. Which cause them to and hit the wall.

"Ow..."

Kuro dusted himself off. "So weak..." His sharp indigo eyes trailed from one mew to another one.

"Hmm..." His eyes landed on Miko, who looked horrified. Kuro briskly walked over to her and stopped a few feet away.

In his hand he formed a purple bubble. He was about to throw it at her but something kicked him in the side.

Kuro flew a few feet but expertly landed on his feet. He glared at Ichiro, who was glaring right back at him.

"Don't touch her!"

Ichiro disappeared and was in front of Kuro. He tried to kick his leg but Kuro dodged and landed a blow in Ichiro's stomach. Which in return he coughed up some blood.

Determined not to lose, Ichiro punched Kuro in the face. Kuro stumbled back some but regained his composure.

"I don't have time for this worthless human" He grabbed Ichiro's shirt and was about to throw him but ANOTHER kick landed in his side.

This time it was Ren. Kuro rolled his eyes at the two teens.

"Seriously, you think you can beat me? You two don't even have powers"

Ren and Ichiro just narrowed their eyes at him.

"You really need to SHUT UP!" Ren punched Kuro in his chest while Ichiro side-kicked his legs.

It looked liked it hurt, and it probably did. Kuro fell to the ground. Now he was pissed. Kuro easily got up, and swiftly punched Ichiro, who flew and hit crate, which shattered. Then he grabbed Ren's shoulder and swung him around and let go of him, which made Ren end up hitting a wall. Which the other kids heard a sickening _crack_.

Kuro, enraged, went to attack Cake. She was scared half-to-death.

"Golden Smash!"

Choko whipped his iron ball at Kuro. It hit him in the arm and he landed on his back.

Cake looked relieved. She clung to Choko's arm. She was too scared to know what she was doing anyway. Choko, by the way, was blushing like crazy.

Kuro then reached out his hand and grabbed Cake's ankle. His hand started to glow purple and it was fading into Cake's ankle.

Cake was now silent, her eyes were glazed over. Then all at once, she started to scream and practically tackled Choko. She was hugging...more like squishing...him with a death grip. She just kept screaming.

Miko ran over to her and tried to see what was happening.

"CAKE!" She tried to calm her down but Chi kept screaming.

Miko looked back at Kuro and said "What did you do to my sister!"

"Well she is most likely, facing off her fear..." Kuro chuckled darkly. Choko had his hands free (Cake was only clinging to his waist) gripped Cake's shoulders.

"Snap out of it!" He yelled, and started to shake Cake. Cake then stopped screaming, her eyes shut tightly now. Then little tears started to pour down her face. Choko's face softened. Then he did something that a person that knew him all his life wouldn't think he would do, he HUGGED her.

Cake's eyelids snapped open and her crying stopped. Then a white light started form around her. Choko pulled back and was confused.

"Cake are you okay?" He asked. The light momentarily blinded him. Miko backed away from the light and Kuro disappeared and reappeared behind Miko.

"MEW MEW CAKE!" Cake screamed.

The light faded and Chi was in a white leotard, lilac gray knee high boots, and elbow length lilac gray gloves.

Now being broken of her trance, she looked around confused.

"Hey, are you okay now?" A annoyed voice said. She looked down and blushed.

She was hugging Choko. She was saying sorry and sorry over and over. Which she was blushing redder by every sorry she said.

Choko sighed and said "It's okay..." Cake shut up and nodded.

"Wheres Miko?" Chi said quietly. Tsuki and Yuuki were still standing. Namine and Chi were still laying by the wall. Ichiro was still in his blown-up crate. Then Ren was knocked out. Tohiko and Shiro were both silently watching. Kuro then smirked and said

"Shes gone...for now.." He said. Choko glared at him.

"Cake sword" A a sword with a lilac glow to it, appeared in Cake's hand.

"RIBBON CAKE SLASH!" She slashed at Kuro but he dodged. She then tried to side-sweep him but he jumped up and landed on her back. Cake dropped to the floor. Kuro got off of her. Choko then threw his ball at him but Kuro grabbed the chain and pulled him. Choko flew towards him but Kuro teleported and Choko smashed into the ground and landed next to Cake.

Tsuki and Yuuki were now the only ones left. Kuro then held up his hand. A purple flame popped out of nowhere, and he was about to throw it at Cake and Choko but was stopped.

"RIBBION SPIRTUAL SLASH" Tsuki screamed, and she slashed her sword. Kuro stopped mid-attack. He couldn't move.

"I guess some of you aren't as weak as I thought..." He murmured. Tsuki then kicked him in the back and he flew and skidded a few feet. She was still facing his back though. The attack wore or something because he started to move a little. Tsuki didn't know what to do. So, she then jumped on his back. It was a really amusing sight actually.

Kuro tried to get her off but she wouldn't budge. Tsuki had a tight grip. Somehow, Kuro got a hold of Tsuki's wrist and yanked her off of him. She was hanging in front of him.

She glared and so did he.

He released one of his hands from holding her wrist and light his purple fire.

"And to think you were a cute one..." He said and slammed the fire into her left thigh. Tsuki screamed.

"CLAM CHOWDER!"

Then a hot spew of water came flying through the air and hit Kuro. Kuro fell to his knees.

Miko smiled victoriously.

Yuuki then thought she should do SOMETHING. Kuro was about to go and attack Miko.

"RIBBION ICE HORSE FREEZE!" She screamed.

Kuro was just there frozen. Yuuki sighed. Miko ran over to Tsuki. She examined her leg.

"It isn't that bad, just maybe a first degree but almost a second degree" Yuuki walked over to her and nodded.

"I think we should try and transport out of here, I don't know how long that ice will hold up, and who knows how long until those other aliens show up. Yuuki go get my brother and try and wake him up, Tohiko go get Namine and Chi, bring them to were Yuuki is and wait till I give the signal to teleport... I will get Ichiro awake, then make him come over here and transport me and Shiro, 'kay?" They all nodded and went to work.

Yuuki walked over to Ren and knelt down beside him. She touched his shoulder to wake him up but retreated her hand when Ren flinched. He groaned and sat up. He looked at Yuuki. "I think its broken..." He said quietly.

She nodded, agreeing. Then she got up and held out her hand. He looked at it and raised a eyebrow.

Yuuki tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

"You think you can help me? I mean according to Arashi, I'm fat"

Yuuki giggled and said "You are definitely not fat, now come on and let's get back so we can treat your shoulder"

Ren smiled warmly at her, which Yuuki blushed. She helped him up and put his arm around her shoulder to help stable him. They slowly started to walk towards Miko. When they got there, Miko looked over to them.

"Now were are Yu-" She was interrupted by Aikyoshi and Yuki frantically running in. They stopped in front of them, panting.

"W-we got away..." Yuki breathed out. Aikyoshi nodded in response.

"WOAH! What happened to you guys?" Aikyoshi asked, wide-eyed. Miko looked at him and said "Long story"

Ichiro, now awake, hugged Miko. "YOUR SAFE!" Miko struggled against him. She felt bad about him, protecting her and all, then getting hurt.

"Yeah I am.."

"Just teleport us..." She sighed, giving up. Ichiro smiled down at her and said "Sure!" And with a snap of his fingers they were back in the living room.

All the parents were there too. All staring wide-eyed at the kids. Mint dropped her tea. Pudding was actually silent.

"W-What happened to Tsuki?" Lettuce asked and went to her daughter, who was still knocked unconscious.

"Choko?" Alyssa said and went over to her only son.

"Chi? Cake?" Zakuro asked and hurriedly went to get a first-aid kit.

"Namine? WAKE UP!" Mari said and was holding her daughter with Masaya trying to calm her down.

"Ren? Are you okay?" Keiichiro asked. Ren shook his head and pointed to his stiff arm. Yuuki looked at Miko while everybody was frantically trying to help the kids.

"Where were you?" She asked. Miko looked at her and said "Well that Kuro guy transported me, to this strange dark place. I was all alone and I didn't know what was happening...then I saw, what I guess now, were illusions of my family and friends looking at me...they were shaking their heads and looking disappointed! I was confused until they started to walk away from me and disappear...I kept trying to call out to them but they never came back...I felt lonely...abandoned then, out of no where I started to glow white and I just turned into my mew outfit!"

"So that's what happened..." Yuuki said. Then Ren came over to Yuuki and gave her a one-armed hug.

"Thank you for helping me" He said quietly. Yuuki looked at him and smiled.

Then Ren walked away and went back to his father.

"Yuuki Akasaka..." Miko said and rubbed her chin, deep in thought.

"It goes perfect together!" She cheered making Yuuki blush crimson.

* * *

><p>(When the fight was happening)<p>

~TO WHERE YUKI AND AIKYOSHI ARE~

Yuki and Aikyoshi were, in fact, still stuck in that storage room. Aikyoshi was happily trying to figure out a plan to get out of here while Yuki sorted out her thoughts.

"Does he like me or not? I mean with all these mixed signals...its confusing..." She mumbled.

"Hey Yuki!" Aikyoshi called to her. She looked at him and ran over.

"What?" She asked and crossed her arms.

"Do you like me?" He asked. If Yuki had a drink in her mouth...she would have spit it out. He ASKED IT SO FORWARD!

"What do mean?" She asked and started to play with the trim of her shirt.

"I MEAN...Do you like..like..me?" He asked.

Yuki was now beat red and was finding her shoes more interesting then Aikyoshi's face for once.

"Uh..." Yuki REALLY didn't want to tell him. If she ran away, then he would probably figure out that she didn't like him. THEN if she tells him she doesn't she might never get a chance with him.

Aikyoshi sighed then said "Well then...if you choose to be quiet..." He leaned down and pecked her on the cheek.

Now Yuki rivaled Ichigo's hair.

"W-W-What...WHAT WAS THAT!" She screamed. Aikyoshi just laughed and then they heard somebody coming into the room.

"Oh look I found you!" Etsuko said and threw a vine at them. Aikyoshi didn't know what to do, so he grabbed Yuki's hand and darted out of the room to find the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...A kiss on the cheek...ITS NOT A REAL KISS...so its not the 'first-awesome-epic-kiss" so yeah...I got it all planned out :3!<strong>

**Yeah..the fight was epic...and I hoped I developed the relationships further ^-^**


	19. Ayaka's Prince Charming?

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is my gift to you, a new chapter! Hope you like it. **

**I got this idea when I was walking home from school (I'm on winter break now)**

**I was going to update tomorrow, but I couldn't wait to give you guys your present!**

**Yes and there was one other thing...I forgot about James and Ayaka...I FEEL SO BAD! They haven't been in a few chapters so, they are going to finally make a comeback!**

**:D Now read!**

* * *

><p>Ayaka's POV<p>

James and I were currently watching T.V. On my awesome princess television. I am surprised, James is a boy yet he doesn't make fun of me for my love of princesses and Barbies. Last night, was fun. We stayed up after my mom left and played a few board games.

Like Monopoly, Life, etc. I'm still mad mom wouldn't let Choko sleep with me in my room! Adults these days.

"Hey Aya?" James asked. I looked at him, and said "What?"

"What do you think the teens are doing?" I thought for a minute. Probably doing something AWESOME!

"COME ON! Lets go find out!" I laughed and dragged him out my door. While we were in the hallway, I kept hearing loud and frantic noises in the living room. We rounded the corner and I saw the worst site EVER.

Cake and Choko were on one of the pull out couches. They looked a little scratched up and a few bruises. They weren't awake but were still breathing. Then Ren was sitting in one of the recliner chairs. He had his arm in a sling.

Miko, Yuuki, Yuki were talking in the kitchen. Ichiro was getting his face cleaned up of blood, and Ichigo was wrapping his stomach.

Then Namine and Chi were laying on the other pull out couch and they didn't look too good. Namine was covered in scratches, her arms were cut. Chi was on her side. There was some dried blood on her face and a little cut on her forehead, her arms were cut and her stomach was bruised.

Then Tsuki had her leg probed up on the table. James ran over to Namine to see what was going on and if she was okay.

I ran to my mom who was checking Aikyoshi for anything.

"Mom, whats going on?" She looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Ayaka! Oh my gosh, its horrible, the kids just teleported in here when we were discussing the problem with the aliens, they were bleeding and beaten, Choko, Chi, Namine, Cake and a Tsuki were knocked out! We have been taking care of them all we can!"

I nodded. THATS SO CRUEL AND SAD! I ran to Aikyoshi and hugged him.

"DON'T YOU DARE GET HURT LIKE THAT!" I cried into his shirt. He just patted me on the head.

"Ayaka, wheres Arashi?" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"I think he is in your room, I heard him this morning and people running around" Aikyoshi nodded and ventured to his room.

I looked around again and ran towards James who was talking to his sister at the moment. I tackled him into a hug and cried.

"JAMES ITS SO HORRIBLE! EVERYBODY IS HURT AND WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP THE!"

"Aya, its okay! There has to be at least something to do." James said and helped me stand up. I nodded, and wiped my eyes.

He went over to his sister and hugged her, making sure not to hurt her though.

We walked over to Kish, who was helping Zakuro, with Tohiko.

"Uncle Kish?" James asked.

Kish turned around and smiled. "Hows my favorite nephew!" James grinned.

"Kish, we were wondering if there was anything we could do?" I asked politely. Kish looked in thought for a moment.

"Well you guys could go to the drug store for more bandages and medicine, BUT we have to send some of the older kids too"

I nodded, and so did James. "REN! MIKO! YUUKI! ICHIRO!" The four teens come over and looked confused.

"I need you to assist these children to the store, and to get some medicine and bandages."

"What about Ren's arm?" Miko asked and looked worriedly at her brother.

"They are the only two older teens awake, and I don't want no rapist or aliens to hurt you guys. I mean two girls and two kids, easy targets!" Kish said.

He had a point.

Miko sighed and muttered "Fine".

Something seems off though. Usually she is so hyper and funny. Now she is more mature and acts more...responsible...

Yuuki got some money from Kish and we were on our way. Before we left though, Kish stopped his son.

Miko, Yuuki, and Ren were already outside, me and James stayed back and waited for Ichiro.

"Don't do anything stupid, I don't want you to mess up your relationship with Miko, I actually approve of her"

Ichiro smiled and nodded. So Ichiro likes Miko. They look cute together. I grabbed James's hand and dragged him after the teens that already left.

We caught up to them and they stopped at our gate.

Ichiro was walking behind us.

"Okay so we just have to go west, down the block, then cross the street, go left at the purple fire hydrant and go straight" Yuuki said while looking at a piece of paper.

"LETS GO!" Miko cheered.

I walked by James and Ichiro. Miko and Yuuki were talking about the aliens and Ren was just silently walking by Yuuki.

They would look cute together.

I got bored standing next to James and Ichiro. They were just talking about video games. I sighed and walked faster and started walking next to Miko. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Ayaka" I smiled at her in return.

"So, do you have anything planned for the future?" She asked.

"Well when I'm older I'm going to be a doll creator, and I'm going to marry my prince charming." I said and started to skip.

"Prince charming?" Miko laughed. I pouted and said.

"My Prince charming is going to save me when I need him, like when I get bullied!"

Miko's smile faded. "You get bullied?"

"Not as bad as the other kids in class, I mean I'm probably the one who gets the least hurt. There is this kid named Billy, hes a foreign exchange student. He usually pulls the girls hair and rips their art projects, and pushes them down. Then for the boys, he hides their coats, takes their lunches, money, pencils, CRAYONS! I mean, he only pulled out my pigtails once and took my shoes. I think he doesn't hurt me that much because his sister, Kay lee, likes Arashi and he thinks that if he gets on my bad side, then Arashi won't like his sister" I crossed my arms.

"This kid should be taught a lesson!" Miko cheered.

"YOUR RIGHT! Hey on the way back can we stop by the park!" I asked.

"We have to get back though" She said.

"PLEASE!" I asked and did my puppy dog eyes. She looked okay for a few moments, then started to waver, and she gave up.

"FINE! Only for 15 minutes though!" She looked away.

"Aw, is Miko soft for puppy dog eyes" Ichiro said and poked Miko's cheek.

"SHUT UP!" Miko said.

Ichiro just laughed.

We made it to crossing the street.

I grabbed Miko's hand and Ichiros. I looked over and saw James holding onto Yuuki's and Ren's free hand.

We crossed the street and passed a old lady and her old husband.

"Aw, look at the cute young couple and their daughter!" The lady said.

"Shh, Rin they might hear you" I smirked and looked at Miko and Ichiro.

I guess they didn't hear them. It's still funny!

We passed the purple fire hydrant and started to walk towards the drug store.

I let go of their hands.

The rest of the walk there was silent and quick. We got into the store and split up.

I was with James and Yuuki.

We were ordered to get the bandages. James and Yuuki walked to the medicine aisles while I went and played with the stuffed animals. There were tigers, birds, penguins, pandas! I was going to pick one up when I was dragged out of the aisle.

' "JAMES!" I whined and wiggled around so he would let go of my collar.

"Ayaka its time to go." He said and was still dragging me.

I 'humphed' and crossed my arms. He just sighed.

We got to the counter that we were checking out at and paid for the stuff. Is it me or was the cashier flirting with Ichiro?

That chick scares me. Miko was getting jealous, I could tell. I ran out of the store and across the parking lot.

"AYAKA!" Miko screamed and ran after me. I ended up having to be carried on Ichiro's back.

"You promised me we could go to the park!" I whined. Miko looked at me and she didn't look happy.

"Well that was before you ran outside into the ROAD!"

"Correction. Parking lot." I said.

"Whatever" She said.

"CAN WE PLEASE GO TO THE PARK!" I yelled.

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"FINE!" Miko said and crossed her arms. I put my hands up in victory and yelled "YAY!"

"Miko, your my new big sister!"

Miko looked away from me and started to talk to Yuuki. I kicked Ichiro (which he didn't like) so he would put me down. We were right near the park.

"COME ON JAMES!" I yelled. I ran while he walked.

First, I went on the marry-go-round. James pushed for me. While I was spinning, I noticed that Ichiro was pushing Miko on the swings. Yuuki and Ren were sitting and talking on a bench near by.

I was laughing and having a really good times.

"Hey Aya?" James asked as I went past him. He was sitting on the grass.

"Huh?" I asked smiling.

"Do you think Namine will be okay?" He was plucking up some of the grass.

"Well, she will get better I know, everybody has to get better! Its the way of life!" I gave him a thumbs up while I passed him again. He grinned.

"Thanks Aya!" I blushed a little bit and nodded.

Now that I think about it, I really got to go to the bathroom. I stood up and stopped the marry-go-round. I jumped off and ran to the bathroom. Went in, and went out after I was done.

As I was running back, I tripped.

"Ow.." I said and rubbed my head. Then a shadow loomed over me. I looked up and saw it was Billy.

"Hi Billy!" Curse my friendly nature!

"Oh hey Ayaka,...I gotta question.." He said shyly. I wonder what. I titled my head and asked "What is it?"

"U-um does your brother like my sister..." Why is he asking me this? I don't think he does. Arashi likes some girl named Hiromi. Besides, what Arashi and Aikyoshi have told me, his sister beats up some of the girls in their class.

"Psh, No way! My brother would never like your sister!" I said.

"AND WHY NOT!" He growled.

"Because your sister is as much as a jerk as you are!" His chubby hands grabbed my shirt collar and he lifted me off the ground. He is pretty tall for a second grader. I'm at least 4 inches shorted then him.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" He asked. Billy drew his fist back. HE IS GOING TO ACTUALLY HIT ME! He is going to hit a girl? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS KID!

I closed my eyes and flinched a little when his grip on my shirt tightened. Then I felt as if I was flying and my hair was blowing in my face.

I opened my eyes a little and looked around. I was getting held by somebody I knew that.

I looked up and saw a guy teenager. He had acid green eyes, that looked like a cats. Bright cherry red hair. A red, zip up vest over a tight black tank top that showed a little of his belly, and red cargo shorts that were lined in black ,with red shoes that looked huge!

This guy was carrying me..LIKE A PRINCESS!

Wait a minute..COULD THIS GUY BE MY PRINCE CHARMING! I squealed inside.

"Ayaka? Are you okay?" He asked. HE KNOWS MY NAME! I blushed and said,

"I'm okay...but if you don't mind me asking...Who are you?"

He looked confused and said "Ayaka, its me James"

This could not be James, he is way to old! James is my age!

"HEY YOU PEDOPHILE LET AYAKA DOWN!" Miko screamed.

Uh oh...

* * *

><p><strong>This took me forever to write! So its mainly focused around James and Ayaka, and James in his transforming outfit. Which will will found out why in the next chapter. I remembered that James transforms so I did this. <strong>

**Also if your wondering how long I plan on making this story,...the answer is!~:**

**I DON'T KNOW! I am estimating around 30 chapters but it could be less or more. It depends when I decide to end it XD.**


	20. That really stupid Authors Note

**SADLY THIS ISN'T A UPDATE, PROBABLY AFTER THIS THOUGH! XP**

**WELL ANYWAY, I WAS TRYING TO AVOID DOING ONE OF THESE STUPID AUTHOR NOTE CHAPTER THINGYS BUT I'M TOO EXCITED!**

**OKAY ANYWAY, SO I DREW A PICTURE OF AIKYOSHI AND PUT IT ON DEVIANTART! Well, I wanted you guys to check it out...I may even draw your Ocs...It depends...**

**I'm not the best drawer but I really tried hard. XD **

**The link is at my profile.**

**BTW! Your going to be in for a surprise next chapter ;)**


	21. A Explanation and WHAT?

**Well I hope you took the liberty to look at my picture :D**

**So here is your chapter I promised.**

* * *

><p>THIRD PERSON POV<p>

Yuki was running all over. She was running from one person to the next. Namine needed water. Chi needed more bandages. Choko needed food. Cake needed medicine. Zakuro needed help making food. Pudding needed help scrubbing off the blood on the carpet.

To describe it in one word, it was Hectic.

"Yuki! Come here" Pudding called, while still on the floor. Yuki groaned, then ran over to the adult.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Tell Namine, to get up and shower, then tell Chi too, then go find Aikyoshi to, then Arashi. Arashi, Choko, Ayaka, and Arashi are going to use my shower. You guys are going to school tomorrow" Pudding said.

Yuki was shocked. "W-what school? I thought we got to skip until the alien business was resolved?"

Pudding sighed and wiped the sweat off her fore-head.

"Well for one, Choko, Cake, Chi, Ren, Tsuki, and Yuuki can't miss school. Their dads won't let them fall behind. Second is, Aikyoshi and Arashi already missed their limit of days so they HAVE to go, Third is, we don't know how long this Alien business will take, we can't have you kids fall behind on work and get held back"

Yuki nodded, she understood. So now she doesn't get to see any of her friends at her school. She sighed and jogged over to where Namine was laying.

Yuki poked Namine, which didn't even flinch.

"Namine..." Yuki said. She shook her a little. Namine rolled onto her back and wiggled a little. Yuki saw something she was holding but couldn't make out what it was. So, she carefully gripped on to it and started to pull.

It took a while but she finally got it out.

It turned out to be a fedora hat.

Yuki was confused. "When did Namine get a hat?" She was racking her memory for anything but she got nothing.

Yuki put it on Namine's head and shook her really hard.

Namine woke up startled and gripping her left arm.

"DON'T SHAKE ME SO HARD!" Namine yelled. Chi groaned but didn't wake up.

" Namine, go take a shower, you got school tomorrow.." Yuki said.

"Five more minutes Mom, and I'll be down stairs in a few..." Namine said and snuggled more into her pillow.

" Namine, I'm too young to be your mom, and I would NEVER marry your dad..."Yuki said and started to shake Namine again.

"MY GOD! I'M UP!" Namine yelled. She got up.

" The Bathroom is around the corner and down the hall.." Yuki said. Namine nodded and walked sluggishly to the bathroom.

"Jeez..." Yuki mumbled.

* * *

><p>Miko's POV<p>

Whoever that guy is, better put Ayaka down now!

"Miko! Its me James!" The person said.

"You can NOT be James, hes a six-year old kid! Your like I don't know? Fourteen maybe? Now shut up and give me the girl!" I yelled.

"I like my girls feisty" Ichiro smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Not now Ichiro..."

Back to the current situation.

"Miko seriously its me James, I was walking around and thought 'What would it be like if I lost my sister?' then I started to glow white and turned into...this form..." The teen gestured towards his body.

"Like I'm go-"

"Then tell us something that only James would know." Ren said. When did he get here...

"Well I know for one, your all mews...except for Ren, Ayaka, and Ichiro..." He shrugged.

Okay, now maybe it is James.

"I knew it all along.." I said and crossed my arms.

"Miko, its not good to lie~!" Ichiro said and hugged me. There he goes again...I pushed him off of me and hid behind Ren and Yuuki.

"Well, JAMES, how do we get you back..." Ichiro said.

"Maybe my dad will know.." Ren and Yuuki said together. They blushed and looked away,

Now that was flipping adorable. Seriously though, my dad probably does know how to fix it.

We started walking back to the house.

"You know James, you can put Ayaka down now..." Ichiro said. I looked back and saw that Ayaka was still in James's arms.

"Well I would, but shes sleeping" He said.

Ichiro nodded and kept walking.

We passed the purple fire hydrant, went back across the street, down the road, and back to the house.

We walked up the steps and into the house.

"WE'RE HOME!" I yelled. Ichigo, Lettuce, Tart, and my dad looked at us.

"Whose the kid?" Kish pointed to James. Yuuki went and set the bags on the counter.

"WHY IS HE HOLDING MY DAUGHTER!" Tart yelled.

"Well you see, James transformed into that...so we kinda need to change him back.." I smiled.

My dad nodded and looked at Pai, who just now entered the room.

"Come on Ryou, and Pai, looks like we got some experimenting going on" Pai and Ryou nodded.

James went and set Ayaka on one of the dining room chairs and walked after the three adult men.

"Well I wonder how this will turn out..." I said.

Then a towel was thrown in my face. WHO THE HECK THREW A TOWL AT ME?

I took it off my face and glared at the person in front of me. Which was Cake.

"Your turn in the shower..." She said and smiled.

"Why do I gotta shower?" I asked. Cake was busy brushing out her wet, knotted hair.

"Well for one, you gotta do it cause your dirty and stinky, another one is we got school tomorrow"

"SCHOOL?" I yelled. I don't wanna go back. I was so looking forward to missing.

"You Know, Miko I can help you shower" Ichiro said and winked at me.

I blushed a thousand shades of red and smacked him with my towel.

"Don't EVER say anything like that again.." Then I walked to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I promised a update so here! Review please! Also, its fine if I use American school system right? I don't know if it should be uniforms either, I'm undecided. What do you think?<strong>


	22. The First Day of School! FanClubs!

**Eeeekk, sorry I get excited easily. I really like my idea of making them go to school ^-^ So many great Ideas going through my head. That's why I'm updating AGAIN!**

**Well anyway, I want you guys to review so I can get too 200 reviews...cause that's my goal :D**

* * *

><p>Yuki's POV<p>

I woke up from a beeping sound. Oh yeah, that cursed flipping alarm clock. I threw the pikachu pillow at it and sat up on the comfortable bed. I remember that yesterday, we were told we had to start going to Aikyoshi, and Arashi's school.

Then everybody went to bed. I swung my feet off the bed and stood up. Then started walking towards the door. Which happened to be a fail. I tripped over Namine or Cake? Which ever one.

"Which ever girl you are, wake up" I said. My voice was muffled though, since I was laying on a freaking rug.

I heard a yawn. Then a person falling off a bed. Then something that sounded like water falling on someone.

"I'M ALL WET!" Somebody who sounded a lot like Chi.

"That's what you get for not getting up." I said, still laying pathetically on the floor. After a few moments of laying, and thinking off how to get up. (My brain doesn't function right in the morning)

I got up. I walked sluggishly towards the door and nearly tripped on Cake.

"Cake, wake up, YOU TOO TSUKI AND YUUKI!" I yelled, even though it sounded hoarse. Gosh, I need water.

I walked out of the room, clad in my dark blue HUMONGOUS T-shirt my dad let me borrow. It was like a freaking night dress.

I got to the living room, and saw Tohiko laying in front of the path to the kitchen. Guess, I'll have to go around the couch. I walked around and FREAKING TRIPPED OVER ARASHI!

I'm going to kill him when he wakes up. I fell head first into somebody's head.

That person woke up and groaned.

"Is it time for school already?" Aikyoshi said.

"Uh, yeah..." I said and rubbed my forehead. Gosh, that hurt.

"I wanna skip today" He said and grabbed me. I fell into him and sat there.

"Let go of me or else I will bite your arm off" I said. It was AGAIN muffled by his shirt.

"Fine, but you gotta kiss me first" He said. I'm NOT in the mood for this. I broke free of his grip and pushed his face into his pillow.

"No way morning breath, now go get ready" I said and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a cup and got some water. CHUGGED IT THE FREAK DOWN and put the cup on the counter.

Then I walked to Aikyoshi and Arashi's room and went into the bathroom. Did my business, brushed my teeth and hair. Then went back into the room, now what to wear.

Wait is it a uniform school?

I saw Chi soaking wet but still sleeping. So I did the only rational thing to do, I kicked her.

"WHAT THE HELL? YUKI?" She said and quickly sat up. Haha.

"As I said before, GET UP!" I yelled. Then I heard a knock on the door. I ran over and jumped over Namine who was going threw a plastic bag?

Not even going to ask.

So I made it to the door and opened it to reveal a smiling Ichigo, My mom, and Lettuce.

"Okay girls, here are your uniforms!" Ichigo said. The three woman handed me a huge pile of uniforms.

I tossed them on the bed and started to go through them. I picked up a skirt that looked my size. Since I'm one of the youngest here.

It was a plaid red, gold, and black skirt. So I put it on, it fitted nicely. Then I started to go through to find a shirt. Which were white blouses. I found one and put it on.

Now...socks. I went through again to find the good ones before the other girls. HA! I found Black knee-highs.

I put them on. Okay now for the bow tie. Why must it be a bow tie? Why not a regular tie?

I'm gonna be a rebel and wear a flipping ribbon.

I got a ribbon from the pile and tied it into a bow. NOW I AM READY FOR SCHOOL!

I looked around and saw Tsuki came out from the bathroom. Then she came over to the pile and started to pick out what to wear.

She got her skirt, blouse, blazer, bow tie, and white-thigh highs.

I'm not going to wear the blazer either, I'm going to wear my vest. How do they like them apples!

Tsuki went and changed in the bathroom, when she came out, Yuuki went in. With her clothes that matched her sisters.

Namine got up and chose her clothes. She refused to wear the blazer. She wore some white knee-highs. Cake put on the uniform with white loose socks.

Miko looked over at me. "Why did you get the black ones!" She whined.

"I was the first one up, so first pick for me." I smiled.

She 'humphed' and grabbed some black thigh-highs.

Chi saw that the only blouse that was left was a short-sleeved blouse and white knee-highs, smiled happily.

"YES!" She cheered.

Now all the girls were in their uniforms. We walked out and into the living room, to none of the guys still sleeping.

"DANG IT! I wanted to jump on them!" Namine whined.

"Oh, your ready." We all turned around to see Arashi, Aikyoshi, Choko, Shiro, Tohiko, Ren, and Ichiro up and in their uniforms.

Their uniforms were black trousers, a white blouse, a plaid red, gold, and black tie, and black dress shoes.

"YUKI! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Aikyoshi said and glomped me.

"Thanks.." I said and turned bright red.

"Okay now you girls get to either wear loafers or Mary-janes." Zakuro said and put a few shoe boxes on the table.

I just randomly grabbed one that looked my size. Which were Mary-janes.

I put them on.

"YAY! I'm done!" I said.

Miko had black loafers, Tsuki and Yuuki had black Mary-janes, Namine got black loafers, Chi got black loafers, Miko got black Mary-janes.

Then Ayaka and back-to-normal James entered the room.

"WHY DON'T THEY HAVE TO WEAR UNIFORMS!" I yelled and pointed at them.

"Because were in elementary school still, duh." Ayaka said and crossed her arms.

"James, please refrain from transforming until we can figure out how to transform you back fully, this is only temporary so don't do anything...stupid.." Pai said as he walked into the room.

James nodded. "Okay so Choko, Cake, Chi, and Namine are riding with me." Keiichiro said, while dangling some keys.

Choko, Cake, Chi, and Namine followed him.

"Yuki, Aikyoshi, Arashi, Ayaka, and James are coming with me." Tart said as he walked out the door.

I followed him. So did the other ones. We got to a shiny black van and got in. I was situated between Aikyoshi and Arashi in the back, while Ayaka, and James were in the middle.

Tart closed the door and got in, then started the car.

"Ready for your first day at our school Yuki?" Aikyoshi smiled.

"I think so." I said and smiled nervously back.

"Your going to have to not act so friendly with Aikyoshi Yuki, he has a fan club since he is the captain of the soccer team." Arashi said while staring outside.

"WAIT! So I can't talk to him, or go near him why?" I asked.

"The girls at our school, are pretty freaking crazy, they make assumptions, and don't go by facts but rumors; you could be mistaken as Aikyoshi's girlfriend and get pummeled for it, we don't want that to happen do we now?" Arashi said.

"Like I care, they can buzz off , Do you have a fan club?" I asked.

"Actually I do, they are really creepy, theres this girl, Kay Lee, who follows me EVERYWHERE and I mean EVERYWHERE" Arashi shook his head, and shivered.

Ha, he deserves it.

"No fan girls are going to keep me away from one of my best friends" I said, determined.

"Correction, Boyfriend." Aikyoshi winked.

I turned bright red and was lost for words.

* * *

><p>BACK AT THE HOUSE<p>

Tsuki's POV

Almost everybody is gone now.

"Tohiko and Shiro are with me!" Kish said and went outside to his truck.

"Tsuki, Yuuki, Ren, Ichiro, and Miko are with me" Pai said and started to walk outside to his silver car.

"That only has five seats dad..." I said.

My dad sighed. "One of you have to sit on somebody's lap."

"OH! MIKO YOU SHOULD DO IT!" Ichiro smirked in her direction.

"Yeah..no." Ren said and smacked Ichiro in the head.

"Tsuki? Yuuki?" Miko said.

"Well I could do it..." Yuuki said.

"You are NOT sitting on Ren, or the perverted child." My dad said. Yuuki blinked, then her face turned red.

"I-I know dad.."

So she ended up sitting on Miko.

When we finally got to school, after the five minute drive, we met everyone at the gate excluding James and Ayaka who were at the elementary.

"So everybody ready for the first day at our awesome school!" Aikyoshi cheered.

Miko rolled her eyes. "No, who WANTS to go to school?"

"She has got a point." Namine yawned.

"So here is whats happening," Arashi started, and gained everybody's attention.

"Yuki is in middle school, seventh grade. So shes going to be with Aikyoshi and me, who are in eighth grade."

"Chi, Namine, Tsuki, Yuuki are in ninth grade.."

"Ren, Choko, Miko, and Cake are in tenth grade..."

"Shiro, and Tohiko are in eleventh grade..."

"Then Tohiko is in twelfth grade!" He finished Then he gave everybody directions on some paper.

"WAIT! Choko and Ren your flipping bumped up a grade?" Yuki yelled.

"Well, unlike you, we actually pay attention in class." Choko said and started to walk towards the school.

" Hey wait up!" Miko said and started to drag Cake and Ren with her.

"Come on Shiro, let's go find out where are classes are.!" Tohiko said and started to walk away with his hands in his pockets, with a silent Shiro walking beside him.

"I have to go to class with out my Miko.." Ichiro mumbled before walking gloomily to the other side of the building.

"Whats that rumbling sound?" Namine asked.

Then out of nowhere a HUGE group of girls came running towards us shouting...

"AIKYOSHI! ARASHI!"

"Dang it! Its too early in the morning...come on Yuki, Arashi!" Aikyoshi said and grabbed Yuki's hand and started to run with Arashi a little behind.

"Well that was awkward.." A majority of the girls stopped by us.

"WHAT IS YOUR RELATION WITH AIKYOSHI AND ARASHI!"

"We are just their cousins, but you should watch out for the girl the ran off with, Aikyoshi claims her to be his girlfriend!" Namine said.

It looked as if flames erupted from the girls eyes and they ran after the other ones.

Chi looked shocked. "THEY'RE GOING TO DIE NOW!" She yelled.

"Yeah, but its going to be funny to see their faces, so its worth it" Namine said and shrugged.

Then we started to hear a ringing sound.

"WE'RE LATE!" Namine and Chi said in unison, then grabbed me and Yuuki's hands and started to pull us to class.

After going up a few stair wells, down a few halls, around a few turns, we finally made it to Geometry. Which Namine and Chi almost threw the door off the hinges when they burst into the room.

"WE'RE HERE!" Chi cheered. The teacher, a pudgy fat man, glared at her.

"Please don't interrupt my class with your foolishness, now you are the new students correct?" I nodded my head and so did all the other girls.

"Well, I'm Mr. Wilson, please introduce yourselves."

Namine stood up front and smiled "I'm Namine Aoyama, I got a little brother, named James, and I love to read, write, play piano, swim, fight, playing video games, and swords; Don't try to pick a fight with me you'll most likely die! YES I'M LOOKING AT YOU IN THE CORNER!" She said.

Some of the guys had hearts in their eyes. Wow already admirers on the first day.

"I'm Chika Akasaka, one of the three Akasaka sisters and I got a brother, I like to go by Chi and I'm interested in; modeling, singing, gymnastics, and VIDEOGAMES!" She cheered. Then gave Namine a high-five.

I saw some of the boys have hearts in their eyes again. MORE ADMIRERS!

I stood up front and looked at my shoes.

"I'm T-Tsuki Ikisatashi..., I'm twin sister to Y-Yuuki and I got a older brother,...I like books, fire, phoenixes, water, mice, the moon, and math..."

Then Yuuki stepped up.

"My name is Yuuki I-Ikisatashi, I'm twin sister to Tsuki and I have a older brother, I like books, and dogs..." I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

I looked around the room and I saw a few guys had hearts in their eyes and some were eying me.

"Now Tsuki, sit by Mai and Emi all the way back there, he pointed to a seat in the last row next to a frizzy red head and a bubble gum chewing girl. I walked over there and sat down. The bubble girl looked at me from the corner of her eye. "I'm Emi and that's Mai, don't talk to me and were good kay?" My eyes widened a little and I nodded and turned away.

"Namine sit beside Emi and Shingi" Namine walked over to the other side of Emi and by a guy with messy black hair and pale green eyes. He smirked in her direction and she just rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Chi please sit in front of Tsuki and by Aoi and Kei." Chi walked and sat down in front of me by two guys. The one named Aoi had blonde hair and navy-blue eyes while Kei had honey blonde hair and honey colored eyes.

Aoi looked back at me and smiled. Then Kei was checking Chi out. I could tell.

"Yuuki please sit by Kaoru, the dark blue haired guy over there" He pointed to a guy with dark-blue hair and hazel eyes.

He smiled at her when she sat down and whispered something to her, that made her blush.

I wonder how the other kids are doing.

* * *

><p>IN THE TENTH GRADE CLASS!<p>

Miko's POV

I walked into the tenth grade class beside my brother, while Choko was talking to Cake, who was listening. I think he only thinks Cake is the only one worthy to talk too. Jeez...

Well we walked to the front and took notice of the teacher who was writing away on the white-board.

"Um...Sorry to interrupt but were the new students!" I said politely. She looked at me and smiled a little. She had her light brown hair in a bun and some glasses that covered her onyx eyes.

"Welcome, no need to worry, just please introduce yourselves" She said and bowed a little.

"Well I'm Miko Akasaka, sister of Chi, Cake, and Ren, I like dogs, well actually all animals, sweets, and watermelon!" I smiled.

"Wow she is so cute!" I heard somebody mutter to somebody else.

"I call dibs" I heard another whisper. They really need to grow up.

Choko brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"I'm Choko Shirogane, only child, I like money, power, skateboarding, and respect, so you better respect me because one day I shall be your king!" He laughed evilly.

"Hes so hot!" One girl said.

"Maybe I can change him!" Another girl said.

Haha. He has freaky stalkers now.

Cake started to talk "I'm Catherine Akasaka who goes by Cake, I'm sisters to Ren, Chi, and Miko, and I like; modeling, acting, writing, reading, and baking" She said softly.

A bunch of the guys were admiring her and calling her "Delicate Flower" as they put it.

Ren finally spoke up. "I'm Ren Akasaka, Brother to Miko, Cake, and Chi, I like watermelon and sweets, please take care of me." He said and bowed. Gosh Ren, way to be formal. **(I got what Ren said from a anime XD So I thought it would fit nicely) **Most of the girls were woed by him and were saying "Hes the gentlemen type!" What is this? Ouran High School Host Club?

"Miko, go sit by Tadashi" She pointed to a open seat by a guy with golden blonde hair and muddy brown eyes. I quickly went sat by him and the window. YES! I got window seat.

Tadashi looked at me with bored eyes. "Hey, is your sister single?" He asked, bluntly.

I blinked then asked "What?"

"I asked, if your sister was single." He said again with the same bored tone.

"Shes off limits." I said and glared.

"Hmm...to bad, I guess your pretty cute too, but your too manly..." He said and stretched. I grabbed the closet thing to my hand (Which was a eraser) and chucked it at him. It hit him in the eye and he yelped in pain.

I smirked triumphantly. The teacher was too busy assigning seats to notice anyway.

"Cake, and Choko please go and sit in those to seats in the third row." I looked over and saw them sit down. Choko was in front of Cake.

I saw a guy try and give Cake a rose but she declined. Where the heck did he get that rose from?

I was shook out of my thoughts when somebody tapped my shoulder.

I turned around to see a guy with auburn hair and one blue eye and one green one.

"You looking mighty fine in that outfit." He said in a heavy British accent.

"Thanks..." I said awkwardly.

"So you wanna come to my house this weekend?" He winked at me. Why am I getting this strange feeling that he reminds me of someone?

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No, I don't to." I said.

He just smiled and said "I'll try again later."

Flipping weirdo.

* * *

><p>IN THE ELEVENTH GRADE CLASSROOM.<p>

Tohiko and Shiro walked into the room and everything was HECTIC. I mean there were paper wads and airplanes going everywhere, people talking, chewing gum, one of the teens tied a guys shoe laces together, another pushed a kid down.

They slowly and carefully got to the front to see the teacher asleep on his desk and coffee spilled.

"Um...Mister?" Tohiko poked him.

"It's no use to try and wake him up, he usually sleeps all first period" A heavy-set girl with glasses said. She had sandy-blonde hair tied up with a ribbon and bright violet eyes.

"I'm Tina Cooper, a foreign exchange student, Who are you?" She asked as she pushed up her glasses.

"I'm Tohiko Ikisatashi, and this is Shiro Ikisatashi." He said.

"You guys are brothers?" Tina asked with a smile.

"No, were cousins though, our dads are brothers." Tohiko said.

Tina nodded understandingly.

"So is this what happens all day?" He asked.

"Everybody usually just waits until ten minutes before the ending of class, to quiet down, that's when he usually wakes up." She sighed.

"Well this is interesting." Shiro said and leaned up against the chalkboard.

* * *

><p>WITH ICHIRO!<p>

Ichiro's POV

I was walking around, looking for my classroom. I got lost because the wind blew my sheet away. I think the room was 123 but I'm not sure.

I walked up the stairs to the third floor and looked around. I saw room 119. JUST GOT TO RUN DOWN THIS HALLWAY.

I jogged down the hall and stopped at room 123. I opened the door to be greeted by a young woman who was in her late thirties. She had slick black hair and gold eyes.

I looked around and saw there were little kids in here, well seventh graders at the least.

"HI ICHIRO!" I saw Yuki wave from the front row. I waved back to her and looked back at the teacher.

"I was looking for the senior class room..." I said and scratched the back off my head awkwardly.

"Its room 132...on the fourth floor, now leave my class." She said. I sighed and closed the door.

I jogged down the hall and up to the last floor.

I saw 132 RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! I opened the door to see no one there. Where the heck did they go now?

I sighed and shut the door. I turned around and bumped into a girl, who fell down.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded, then blushed.

She had curly bleach-blonde hair and brown eyes. I helped her up and she blushed harder.

"Um...thanks..." She said and started to walk away.

"WAIT! Do you know where the senior class is?" I asked.

She turned around and said "They are at the science lab in 134." I turned around ran two doors down, I didn't quite here what she said afterward but whatever.

I burst through the door and the teacher looked at me.

It was a old man, with a comb-over and small dark green eyes.

"Boy, what are you doing looking like you ran a marathon?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Well I finally found this class!" I said.

"Well your a new student. Tell us your name"

I took in a deep breath and walked to the front " I'm Ichiro Ikisatashi, I got a younger brother, and I like food, fighting, and my little sea otter, Miko" I said.

The girls looked like they had falling in love or something.

"Is your sea otter your pet?" One girl asked.

"Of Course not, shes my girlfriend"

* * *

><p>SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE<p>

Kira, Hibiki, and Kuro teleported onto the roof.

"The tracker says their here...now put these on so you at least look more human, and don't get found out" He looked directly at Kira. Kuro gave them a little electronic that was a ear-piece.

"Finally I get my hat back.." Hibiki mumbled.

Then Hibiki put in the ear-peice. His skin turned tan and his ears were less pointy. Hibiki's hair turned a darker shade of indigo, his eyes turned dark-green outfit changed into the school uniform.

Kira put in his ear-peice. His skin turned a pale color and his ears were less pointy and he was in the school uniform. Kira's hair turned auburn and his eyes turned into a amber color.

Then Kuro put in his ear-peice. He turned a pale color, and had less pointy ears, and was in the school uniform. His eyes just turned purple.

"Wait your going to be here too?" Kira said. Kuro nodded and started to walk towards the door. "Hibiki your in eleventh grade, I'm in twelfth, and Kira your in tenth, on Earth; find the classrooms and don't get found out" He said and walked inside. Then the bell signaling second period was starting rung.

* * *

><p><strong>LONGEST FLIPPING CHAPTER EVER! Sorry if I update so late and it wakes you up or something, I'm on winter break so I stay up till like 5:00 in the morning and sleep until 11:00 AM<strong>

**Well I hope I did awesome with this chapter, I even added the aleins cause some people missed them :D I'm tired so it sucks. **


	23. Getting Lost! New Friends!

**T3T Oh look another update. **

**I wasn't going to update today, BUT then I am so, like, be happy and stuff.**

**SOOOO...You know the kissing idea I came up with? Well I'm going to put the peoples name on my app on my phone and it randomly chooses one so... its like a truth or dare app (I will be using it later too ^_~)**

**Which ever one it chooses gets it! :D So at the end of the chapter you get to know. Don't get mad if it isn't your pairing, its my phones fault D:**

* * *

><p>Chi's POV<p>

Have you ever felt like your being watched? You have haven't you. Well times that by 30 and you'll be in my shoes.

It felt as if people were trying to bore holes into my back. IT'S ONLY SECOND PERIOD!

It's worse then when I transferred to my school.

Then theres that REALLY annoying dude that sits next to me. His name is Kei. I didn't really think much of him when in first period but, the starting on second period was hectic.

He tried to FLIRT with me. Flirt! He tried to impress me saying "Oh, I'm the captain of the basketball team, all the girls love me; and I know you want me to."

I rolled my eyes and turned around to talk to Tsuki.

So, here I am now learning science still sitting next to him.

I can't wait till lunch. I get to see all my friends and people I know. Maybe, they had a bad day too?

" Now metamorphic rocks turn into sediments af-_riinnggg" _**(===== My awesome bell sound)**

"Class, no homework we will continue with this tomorrow" The boring woman said.

I took all my new books grabbed Tsuki's hand and ran as FAST as I could out of there. Yuuki and Namine can catch up. I did not need that Kei guy annoying me anymore.

I stopped at the drinking fountain and tried to catch my breath.

"Now...Where is the lunch room?" I said. Maybe we should have waited for Yuuki and Namine because we gave all our maps to Namine.

"PLEASE, tell me you memorized the map." I looked at Tsuki. She looked shocked then shook her head no.

"DANG IT!" I yelled. Now I got us in some stupid mess.

"Chi, why don't we ask someone..?" Tsuki said softly while twirling her fingers.

I face-palmed. Why didn't I think of that?

"Tsuki, your awesome, lets do that!" I said. Now to find someone. I twirled around and met a uniform of somebody.

I looked up a little to see a guy with amber eyes, and auburn hair. Yes, I don't got to look for someone, less work for me!

"THANK GOODNESS! Do you know where the lunch room is?" I smiled.

He looked deep in thought for a moment, then he smirked. He better not try anything stupid.

The guy reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"The lunch room is right around the corner, I'm going there to, do you want to join me?" He asked.

"Sure, I'm Chi and this is Tsuki! Now come on, I'm starving." I said and started to drag Chi.

"I'm Kyo." The guy said.

Cool name. We rounded the corner and came face to face with some double doors, that I pushed open to reveal a huge room with people talking, yelling, eating, and some were playing with soccer balls, basketballs, and footballs.

"WOAH!" I said and pulled Tsuki and Kyo inside. Now where are my friends.

I started to walk around still dragging the two.

"CHI!" Oh please no, anything but him.

I turned around and saw Kei running over with that Aoi and a few other friends.

"Whats my favorite girl doing? Wanna sit with me?" He put his arm around my shoulders. I was about to reply but that Kyo guy beat me to it.

"I'm sorry, for now shes off limits." He said and took the guys arm of my shoulders. I got to thank him later.

"And who are you? Her boyfriend?" One of the guys he asked. Kei glared at Kyo.

Now, how do we get out of this mess...

"I may not be her boyfriend, but it takes a idiot like you not to notice she doesn't like you." He said, coldly.

This is getting out of hand...

"Don't go saying anything you like, it can get you into some deep S**t" Kei growled, then tried to punch Kyo, who dodged it.

Kei almost fell into Tsuki who scrambled away and behind me.

Kei twirled around and tried to deck Kyo in the face, but Kyo caught his fist. Now that was so ninja.

" I will not battle with somebody, as weak as you." Kyo said and smirked. He twisted Kei's arm so Kei was on his knees and was yelling out in pain.

Kyo let go of him and started to walk away.

"Wait! FOR ME AND TSUKI!" I yelled after him. He looked over his shoulder at me.

"Maybe another time." He said and walked out back into the hallway.

That guy is surely interesting.

"CHI! TSUKI!" I turned around to see Yuki and Aikyoshi waving at me with a gloomy Ichiro.

I ran over to them with Tsuki right behind me.

"What was that about?" Yuki asked.

"Stupid fan boy, and my friend got in a fight, no big deal.." I said and shrugged.

"Doesn't look like no big deal..." Yuki mumbled.

"Why is he so gloomy?" I asked and pointed to Ichiro.

"It's because Miko went to go find Choko and Cake, then we sent Ren to go find Yuuki and Namine; OH LOOK THERES YUUKI AND REN!" Aikyoshi yelled.

I turned around in time to see Yuuki and Ren coming through a crowd of...girls?...

Then finally made it over to us, and Yuuki looked scared out of her mind.

"Yuuki, whats wrong?" Tsuki, asked concerned.

"Too many fan girls, I got ambushed..." Ren mumbled.

"POOR YUUKI!" Yuki said and hugged her.

"So how did your first day of seventh grade go, Yuki?" I asked.

"Well, I sit next to this girl named, Kay Lee, and she is so freaking annoying; all she talks about is ARASHI! Him out of all people! Then there this kid behind me named, Masaru, who kicks my chair all the time, then this other guy named Taiki, picks his nose all the time! I FEEL SO OUT OF PLACE!" She cried.

"Yuki! Don't be sad!" Aikyoshi said cheerfully and hugged her. Which she turned bright red.

Ah, young love.

"WE'RE BACK!" Miko said happily, as she walked in with a bright red Cake and a annoyed Choko.

"MIKO!" Ichiro said and launched himself at her. Miko tried to dodge it but failed and ended up getting tackle hugged by him.

"Um...your attracting attention...so please get off of me..." Miko said as she tried to pull Ichiro's arms off.

"Are they going out?" Somebody whispered.

"Maybe he stalks her?" Another rumor.

"They would look cute together.." Got to go with that one.

"I bet Miko, would choose me over that guy.." People are dreamers.

Choko walked past me muttering and I heard him say "The things I do for people.." I wonder what got him so ticked off.

Cake came over by me and looked embarrassed.

"What happened?" I sighed.

"W-Well Choko and I were walking to lunch and a bunch of guys came over and tried to give me flowers, candy, and letters, and Choko looked like he was getting mad, then he just glared at them and said 'Can you just shut up?' and all the guys were like 'who the heck are you and why are you hanging with our delicate flower?' and Choko sighed and was like 'Because I'm her boyfriend' and all the guys got mad but stormed away..." She trailed off.

Wow, Choko went as that far to keep her fan-boys away. I wonder if he likes her~ I smirked at the thought. It will be fun having him admit it.

"Sounds rough, I have a stalker dude now, but this guy beat him up." I said.

Cake looked at me a little wide-eyed. "Really?"

"Yup, A guy named Kyo, beat him up for me!" I said cheerily.

"Okay..."

Tohiko and Shiro came walking in through the doors and towards us.

"Whats hanging?" Tohiko smiled.

"Just talking, now that you mention it, I'M FREAKING HUNGRY!" I said and walked towards the lunch line.

I got in line behind a girl who was doing her make-up and a girl who was texting.

Then I asked the one question that's been nagging me in the back of my mind.

"Where the heck is Namine?"

* * *

><p>Namine's POV<p>

"That girl better not have just ditched us..." I said as I walked out of the classroom, alongside Yuuki.

"S-She looked in a hurry..." Yuuki said.

"I swear...next time I see her..." I muttered.

"Now where is the lunch room?" I said.

"Remember, you got the papers.." Yuuki said.

"Oh yeah..." I said, now remembering. I dug around in my pocket and pulled out a whole wad of paper, and unfolded it.

"LOOK THERES NAMINE!" I turned around to see three guys, and one was pointing at me. They started to walk over to me.

I do NOT want to deal with them right now.

So, I started to run away. I feel bad for leaving Yuuki. She must be so confused. SHE DOESN'T DESERVERED TO BE LEFT ALONE! What happens if some boy tries to take advantage of her?

I gasped and stopped running.

I whirled around to see I was in a unfamiliar hall way.

Maybe I should have thought this through...WAIT I HAVE THE PAPER!

I gave myself a victory smile but when I brung up my hands I saw I didn't have my paper.

"What the?.." I started to look for it frantically. I NEEDED IT TO NAVIGATE MY WAY THROUGH THIS SCHOOL!

"GAH!" I yelled.

"I think I heard something from over here..." I heard the same guys voice from earlier and feet pattering towards me.

So, I did the logical thing and went into the nearest door.

Which turned out to be a storage room.

The door shut with a click and I hid behind some boxes. Moments later I heard those feet go by and I knew I was safe. I sighed and wiped the imaginary sweat from my fore-head. Then I got up and went to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. I kicked it and screamed "%&#^**(#"

Why did this scene feel so familiar?

I sat down and leaned against the door. "Just great..." I said and blew a piece of hair out of my face. I would transform and break it but I could risk getting caught by the cameras.

I just got to wait.

My stomach growled and I sighed. Gosh, I'm so hungry.

"Namine..." I heard somebody whisper.

"What?" I said.

"Take over the world..." It whispered back.

"Not until I get some food in my belly..."

"You filthy human, it doesn't matter if your hungry, you will take over the world and reign terror amongst the citizens!" The voice boomed, oh yeah its that stupid Deep Blue guy.

"No thank you." I said back.

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! I was so close to taking over the world, I will not let you ruin it again!" He said.

"NO ONE THE FREAKING CARES DEEP BLUE! NOW LET ME STARVE TO DEATH IN PEACE!" I yelled. I knew that he shut up after that. God, he can get so mouthy. I don't get why he tries so hard to get me to take over the world with him, I'm not going to do it. He always says something about revenge for his people or something. I'm the only one who knows about our occasional conversations. If I tell my dad, I think he would tell the other dads and they will do experiments on me. Now, I don't want that to happen.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door opened amd I fell backwards , then landed on somebody's shoes.

"Oi, What are you doing in the storage closet?" The stranger with the really hard shoes asked.

The guy was tan, had dark blue hair, and dark green eyes. He looked around 16, so hes probably a eleventh grader.

"Well I'm just chilling in here, and everything; like starving to death.." I said.

"Well I thought, you were making out with somebody the way you were talking to yourself..." He said bluntly.

"If I WAS making out with someone, then why did you open the door?" I shot back.

"Clever..." He said and rubbed his chin.

"Now why are you in this hallway anyway?" I asked.

"Why are YOU in this hallway?"

"Just answer my flipping question.

He smirked and said "I got lost, then I heard your screams and thought I could play prince charming."

"What would you have done if I was ugly?" I said.

"But your not, that's the only thing that counts." He said.

Okay I don't have a comeback. I had to blush a little to. Wouldn't you if a guy you just met called you cute?

"Now do you know where the cafeteria is?" He asked.

"Why would I tell you?" I said and crossed my arms. I just noticed I'm still on the ground and on his feet.

"Well since I am the one, who saved you from your terrible death, you should tell me."

" I would but I don't know either, that's kinda part of the reason I'm in this situation.." I said and smiled sheepishly.

The guy sighed and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"Thanks, your shoes are really hard.."I said and rubbed my head.

"Yeah well, your head is fat." He said. This guy is really getting on my nerves.

"I'm Hiro by the way." He mumbled.

"I'm Namine, now lets find the lunch room!" I smiled brightly. I failed to notice the blush that was on his cheeks for a second.

I grabbed his blazer sleeve and started to guide him through random hallways.

* * *

><p><strong>I was getting amused with Hibiki's and Namine's conversation. XD <strong>

**Well the couple that won is …...*throws confetti* REN AND YUUKI!**

***Awkward silence* HEY IT WAS THE PHONE CHOICE! The second couple that won was Aikyoshi and Yuki, then the third was Choko and Cake. So I'm going to try and fit them in one chapter but Ren Yuuki are going to be the first one ^-^.**

**I updated so be happy -_-. NOW OFF TO BED I GO!**


	24. Lunch! Panicking!

**XP Yay, so Happy New Year, :D And here is your awesome update.**

**Well I'm pretty mad. Why you may ask? Well for one I haven't updated since last year. And Second is you guys haven't reviews since last year. (Except for PastMemories :D) So like review, :P Why did you guys abandon me? :'( Just kidding.**

* * *

><p>Ren's POV<p>

Miko, and me walked out of the classroom. Miko thought it would be a great idea to let Choko walk Cake to lunch, she says she wants to be a aunt soon.

I don't get how that fits into letting Choko walk Cake, but I can't argue.

Wait...

OH MY GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE! Hes going to destroy Cake's innocence. I can't let that happen. What kind of brother am I?

"Why do you want that to happen to Cake, so soon?" I asked.

Miko looked at me and pouted. "Well, you and Yuuki can't have children yet cause your so young, so Choko and Cake are the next best thing!"

She started to walk away, while I was let with my mouth a gaped. Then I put my hand on my face, and felt it growing hot. I wouldn't think about doing those things to Yuuki. DANG IT MIKO!

I didn't want to be left behind, so I walked faster to keep at her pace.

"Your really something..." I trailed off, once we made it to the lunch room doors.

"I know!" She chirped.

We walked in and I was instantly tackled down to the floor.

"REN! YOU MADE IT TO THE LUNCH ROOM! GOOD JOB!" Aikyoshi said, jittery. It seems that he is always high on coffee. Maybe its just me though. Who knows?

"Yeah..." I said and stood up. I offered my hand to Aikyoshi but he got up by himself.

"So, how do you like my school so far?" He cheerily asked.

"Great so far..." I replied.

"Well, anyways, What about you Miko?" He turned towards my sister. I just now noticed that Yuki and Arashi were following behind him.

"Well so far so great, just the stares of people, and the random guys talking to me, and people sending me notes... it can be creepy..." She said.

"You get used to that after a while..." Aikyoshi said while waving his hand, to dismiss the thought.

"Where are the other guys?" Miko asked.

Aikyoshi looked around for a minute then he stopped and looked back at us.

"Well, Yuki and Arashi are with me, Ichiro hasn't come yet, neither has Yuuki, Chi, Namine, Tohiko, Shiro, or Tsuki..."

"Well somebody should go look for Choko and Cake, then Yuuki, Namine, Chi, and Tsuki..."

Yuki said as she popped out from behind Aikyoshi scaring him and Miko.

"My Gosh Yuki, you really need to stop doing that!" Miko said as she calmed herself down.

Choko better keep his hands off my sister.

Then Ichiro came in and saw Miko. "Miko! I missed you, so much!" He said, and hugged her.

"I'LL LOOK FOR CHOKO AND CAKE!" She yelled, got out of his grip, and ran out of the cafeteria.

"..." I glared at Ichiro, while he sulked.

"Miko..." He said.

"I guess, I'll look for Yuuki and the others..."I mumbled and walked out into the hallway.

I started walking east, towards the ninth grade classrooms. I soon enough saw Yuuki standing, alone looked dumbfounded.

"Hey.." I said. She snapped back and looked at me, and smiled.

"Hi.." She stared at the ground for a moment while I stared at her. She seems nervous for some reason. Do I make her uncomfortable?

"Namine ran off, so I was left her, then Chi and Tsuki ran out of the classroom beforehand.." She said, softly.

I nodded and gestured her to follow me. I sighed. I'm not going to look for the other ones. Knowing Chi, she forgot her map and is panicking...and if Tsuki is anything like Yuuki, she would think of something to get them out of there.

Then Namine probably did something really stupid and got herself locked in a closet or something worse. Who knows.

"So hows school so far...?" Yuuki asked.

"Great." I replied.

"Are you having fun?"

"Sort of."

"That's good." She grinned.

Thats how far our conversations usually get. Not really much, but we do talk to each other. I guess the silence makes us comfortable with each other. **(A/N: I don't really even get what I said there...)**

We got back to the doors and Yuuki sighed.

"Whats wrong?" I asked suddenly, which made her jump.

"Nothing, just thinking.." She said.

"If that's all...then I won't ask further..." I said and shrugged. She just looked back down at the ground. I walked into the cafeteria and was immediately greeted by screams.

I saw a bunch of girls and their smiling faces, and some had hearts in their eyes.

Okay...

Yuuki and I started to walk around them but they started to surround us again.

"Um..." I said. The girls were really getting creepy. Yuuki, on the other hand, was confused.

"Do you know whats going on..?" She whispered.

"No, I do not." I said.

"Then why..." She started, but then shut up when they started to speak.

"REN! Why must you be so hawt!" The girl shouted. Wasn't expecting that...

"WHY MUST YOU BE SO NICE!" Another chimed in.

"WHY WON'T YOU MARRY US!" Now this is getting way out of hand. I saw Chi, Aikyoshi, Yuki, Tsuki, and Ichiro standing and talking ALL THE WAY BEHIND ALL THESE GIRLS.

I got to think of a way to get Yuuki and me out of here.

I felt pressure on my arm and saw Yuuki holding on to me looking terrified. I can see why.

Well, let's see what happens. I hope we can make it through this alive.

"Excuse me..." I said and started to go through the crowd. A few tried to "attack" me and I almost lost Yuuki.

At the end, we finally got out and was happy we made it.

Yuuki let go of my arm, and tried to calm down.

"Yuuki, what's wrong?" Tsuki asked, concerned. Yuuki didn't look to good, so I decided to answer for her.

"Too many fan girls, I got ambushed..." I mumbled. Yuki ran over to Yuuki and gave her a hug.

"POOR YUUKI!"

Everybody started to talk again, forgetting about the incident.

"WE'RE BACK!" I heard moments later, by my sister. Miko came back with a flushed Cake, and a irritated Choko. I wonder what happened...?

Choko looked really, mad. Now Cake, looked embarrassed and ashamed?

Seriously what happened?

* * *

><p>Cake's POV<p>

I saw Miko and Ren disappear, out the doors of the classroom. I sighed, and guessed I have to walk with Choko. Don't get me wrong, Choko is a funny, cute, loveable person but I feel like Miko and everybody have been avoiding me.

I waited for Choko, he takes forever.

"Can we go...?" I asked, awkwardly. He looked at me and sighed.

"Fine..."

I smiled a little and walked out of the classroom with, Choko trailing behind me.

"So Choko, how was class?" I asked.

"Boring, I already learned it.." He mumbled and rolled his eyes. As expected from Ryou's son, always one step ahead.

"Really? Then you can tutor me." I grinned.

Choko raised a eyebrow "Why would I do that? Your already smart enough."

"Thanks..." I said. He actually complimented me.

"Your welcome. Your lucky, I rarely give out compliments." He said, and crossed his arms.

We were stopped by some guys, that I recognized from class earlier. They sat a few rows away, The fourth guy tried to give me a flower but I declined. My dad said don't accept things from strangers.

There were exactly six guys. They looked like they needed something. I wonder what?

They looked embarrassed and then all at once pulled out; chocolates, flowers, candies, and letters.

"PLEASE ACCEPT OUR LOVE, LADY CATHERINE!"

Choko was getting irritated, I could tell by how his hands were clenched.

He glared at them and said " Can you just SHUT UP!"

The boys stopped talking and focused their attention on Choko.

"Who the heck are you and what are you doing with our delicate flower!" One of them pointed accusingly at Choko.

"Delicate Flower..." I mumbled, confused.

Choko looked like he was debating with himself, he sighed and said;

"Because I'm her boyfriend." He said it so bluntly, like he wasn't affected.

Well, I blushed and looked away. WHY WOULD HE SAY THAT! It will only make matters worse.

The guys looked mad, but when I thought they were going to start a riot, they just stormed away.

Choko rubbed his temples and started to walk to the lunch room again.

"C-Choko wh-" I started, as I tried to catch up with his pace.

"Don't get your hopes up, okay? I did that so they would stop talking, and leave." He said and walked into the lunch room.

I still can't get over what happened. WHAT IF THEY SPREAD IT AROUND!

* * *

><p>Chi's POV<p>

I walked out of the lunch line with my watermelon, cake, salad, and milk, and towards a table that Ren, Shiro, and Tohiko were sitting at.

I set my lunch down and sighed.

"Why aren't you eating lunch?" I asked. Tohiko just shrugged, Shiro didn't answer, he looked to be working on something. I glared at Ren.

"I don't care if your not hungry, go get something to eat, or I will shovel food down your throat.." I threatened. Dad said to say that if Ren ever refused to eat. For some reason when he was a child, he occasionally refused to do so. Now, I guess it stayed.

"I didn't even say anything..." He muttered and narrowed his eyes at me, but got up anyways and went in line.

Soon came, Yuuki and Tsuki who sat on my left. Then came Yuki who sat on my right. Aikyoshi sat beside Shiro, Miko and Ichiro sat by Yuki. Ren finally came back and took his spot next to Tohiko.

It was silent but there was conversation still. Is that even possible? I don't know.

The only ones talking was Yuki, Ichiro, Miko, and Aikyoshi.

Cake came and took a seat next to Ren. Then Choko came and sat next to Cake.

There was a heavy atmosphere around those too. Maybe what Choko did, Cake is really embarrassed. I will find out soon enough.

I wonder why that Kyo guy, acted so friendly with me. I mean, we just met...haven't we? I kept having mixed feelings. Should I trust him? He kinda reminds me of someone. It's the way he smirks...hmm...guess I will find out later.

"OH MY GOSH WHERES NAMINE!" Yuki panicked. I guess she finally realized we don't have a crew member.

"Uh...well...she...ran away...?" Yuuki said quietly, and twirled her thumbs.

"SHE COULD HAVE GOTTEN RAPED? OR LOCKED IN A CLOSET? OR TAKEN BY A GANG? OR BY THE ALIENS! WE ALL KNOW HOW THAT HIBIKI GUY SORTA LIKES HER! RIGHT!" By now the whole lunch room was watching Yuki's little show. I glared at Aikyoshi who was actually trying to calm Yuki down. Its his fault for making her like this.

"Nice show..." Somebody said. I looked behind me and saw Namine standing there with a eleventh and twelfth grader.

"Namine! Your okay! I thought something happened! Wait...did they rape you? Or touch you in anyway?" Yuki asked. Namine laughed.

"If you say helping me out of a closet, and helping me find this place is rape...then yes."

Yuki giggled and went back to eating.

"Now who are these guys?" I asked, while raising a eyebrow.

"Well this one is Hiro," She pointed to the one with dark blue hair, "And this one is Kankuro..." She pointed to the guy with jet, black hair.

"Nice to meet you!" I cheerfully said.

"They have a younger brother...named Kyo...I think, but hes skipping lunch." Namine said and sat down next to Choko. Hiro followed her and sat next to her, while Kankuro just hesitantly sat next to Tsuki.

So Kyo, is their younger brother. Wow, they don't look anything alike.

So Hiro and Namine talked, while Kankuro started a conversation with Tsuki. Aikyoshi, Yuki, Miko, and Ichiro were arguing about cupcakes or something, which ended with Ichiro making Miko blush madly.

Yuuki and Cake talked. I got up and threw away my lunch. Right when I did that the bell rang for fourth period.

I heard some groans and some people didn't care, or wanted to get it over with.

Aikyoshi looked way more excited then usual.

"Whats gotten you so hipped up?" I asked and flicked his forehead.

He rubbed his forehead then said "Fourth period today is when we have gym with all the junior high and high school grades, which happens every Monday, usually for high school kids they have study hall, then have gym afterwords; all the high schoolers have gym together while the seventh and eighth graders have it together." He explained.

"So what do we play today?" I asked, already excited.

"Dodgeball~" He sang and started running to the gym.

Yay, my favorite sport.

* * *

><p><strong>My neck hurts now, :( I hope you like it. I'm not going to edit it right now. Tomorrow probably. I'm too tired.<strong>

**We actually have gym like that at our school. Its fun. ^-^**


	25. DODGE BALL! Part one!

***Throws Confetti* YAY FOR THE TWENTY-FIFTH CHAPTER!**

**Annndddd, I won a contest, in second place! It rocks :3! Now here is your awaited chapter!**

* * *

><p>Miko's POV<p>

We were practically running to the locker room. Why may you ask? Well its because were playing dodge-ball in gym today, and its exciting. In my last school, that I attended with Chi, Cake, and Ren, we never got to play dodge-ball cause it was "Highly Dangerous" in their words.

"Tsuki! Cake! Yuuki! Hurry~ I want to be the first ones out!" Namine yelled from the front of me. It went Namine, Me, Yuki, Tsuki, Cake and Yuuki. They were talking about something, I think.

We stopped when Namine got whacked in the face by the girls locker room door, slamming open.

"DAMMIT! WATCH WHERE YOUR FLINGING STUFF!" She growled, from the floor. Well that's what you get for running so fast, and not looking where your going. The two girls where a frizzy redhead and a brown-haired, bubble gum chewing snob.

"Oh, its Tsuki, and her 'gang'" The snob put her hands in quotation marks when she said gang. I glared at her, so did Chi, and Namine. Tsuki didn't seem effected, neither Yuuki or Cake.

"Oh hi Emi..." Tsuki smiled a little and waved sheepishly.

Emi rolled her eyes, with the redhead tailing her. I guess I was right with her being a snob.

"NOW LETS GET CHANGED!" Yuki cheered and surprisingly, dragged us all inside the locker room.

I guess I'm going to have to find a locker, good thing we brought our clothes! I walked up to a random locker and looked inside, NOTHING! Yay, I got one. I'll get the combination later, and started changing. I put on the short black shorts, and gray t-shirts. Wow, their colorful.

I threw my uniform inside my bag and walked out into the wide gym, which was colored in the school colors. Which were Red, Gold, and white.

"MIKO!" Yuki yelled, and waved her hand frantically trying to draw my attention. Well she succeed. I ran over to them and stopped Yuki's hand from waving. Shes going to need it for dodge-ball.

"Sorry?" Yuki said and smiled nervously.

"No problem, now wheres Chi, Namine, Yuuki, Cake, and Tsuki?" I said and looked all over.

"Well, I'm right here with my friend Cake!" Namine said while pointing to Cake. Now where is Yuuki, Chi, and Tsuki?

I felt a poke on my back and looked over my shoulder at Tsuki. She waved, again.

"Wheres your sister?" I asked.

"Shes right in front of you." She blinked, innocently. I turned back and as Tsuki said, Yuuki was in front of me. I jumped back a little. I get scared easily.

"Well, now how long ti-" we started to hear loud noises and boys talking, and soon enough the boys burst through the door. "never mind..." Namine finished.

"YUKI!" A blonde blur tackled Yuki. I'm guessing it was Aikyoshi, because who else would glomp her like that?

Soon enough, Choko, Ren, Arashi, Ichiro, Tohiko, and Shiro came running after him. Well not Shiro, and Ren but close enough.

"Must you run everywhere?" Choko glared at the hyperactive teen, who was busy hugging Yuki to notice.

"AND Why do you cling to her so much? Its annoying how obsessed with her you are." Choko said. Aikyoshi let go of Yuki and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"At least I show feelings to the girl I like, unlike you mister. Grumpy pants!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Choko growled, with a mini volcanoes erupting in the background.

"W-What did you say?" Yuki said and tried to stop her cheeks from growing red.

Then to ruin the atmosphere, a loud whistle was heard from behind me.

"LISTEN HERE MAGGOTS! WE WILL BE PLAYING DODGE-BALL TODAY! THE TEAMS WILL BE IN FOURS SINCE WE HAVE A BUNCH OF MISSING STUDENTS! NOW WHEN I READ OFF THE LIST, GO TO YOUR RESPECTIVE PAIRINGS! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT, THEM YOU NO-GOOD SACKS OF **** WILL BE RUNNING TEN LAPS AROUND THE GYM AND DETENTION FOR A WEEK! UNDERSTAND?" The buff coach said. He looked like he could kill somebody with one squeeze. Must not get on bad side.

"TEAM ONE: TSUKI, KANKURO, EMI, AOI!"

Tsuki hurriedly stood in between Emi, who was studying her nails, and Kankuro, who was in deep thought about something.

""TEAM TWO: CHIKA, KYO, NAMINE, HIRO!" Chi and Namine gave each other high-fives and ran next to Hiro, and Kyo.

"TEAM THREE: YUKI, AIKYOSHI, ARASHI, KAY LEE!" Arashi shuddered while a straw-berry blonde girl grinned like a maniac at him, while gripping tightly to his arm. Aikyoshi was as happy as Yuki was.

"TEAM FOUR: TOHIKO, SHIRO, TINA, MAI!" Tohiko walked over to a heavy built girl and gave her a thumbs up while Shiro just walked silently behind him. With his expressionless face.

"TEAM FIVE: CHOKO, CATHERINE, REN, YUUKI!" Cake and Yuuki didn't even have move, since they were already standing next to the said guys.

"TEAM SIX: MIKO, ICHIRO, TADASHI, KEI!" My god, I better not be paired off with them.

"Sorry Miss Miko, but your paired with all boys since, the rest are outside doing laps, and the girls are exempted."

I made a "Your lucky, I don't sue you." face and was dragged over by the two other boys, by Ichiro. Kei is the guy that stalks Chi, which makes him annoying. Then Tadashi insults me by calling me a manly girl, and keeps trying to find out information about Cake. Stupid Fan-boys. THEN I got Ichiro who is either going to sexually harass me or make me blush and stutter so bad that I look like a apple.

"TEAM SEVEN: NICK, TOMOS, JUN, YUMI!" The guy that was trying to get me to come over walked over to his teammates, who where 2 guys with black hair, one had gray eyes, and the other had blue eyes, then the girl had curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Ichiro waved at her, DOES HE KNOW HER! She blushed and looked away from him. What happened between them? Why don't I know about it?

TEAM EIGHT: KENICHI, JAKE, RYUU, SHINJI!" That was the rest of the people in the gym. Then the gym doors opened and walked in a guy with a mustache, a comb-over, and a suit. Next to him, was a young woman who had silvery blonde hair, a fuchsia track-suit on, and lavender eyes. She was as pale as a ghost though.

"Mr. Jose, this is Miss. Ena, shes your new assistant." The girl smiled at the gym teacher, while he nodded at the old man.

'Thank you, sir." The man walked off and Miss. Ena stayed.

"This is Miss. Ena, my new gym helper, be nice to her, or laps for all of you!"

Ena looked excitedly around for a bit then her eyes landed in the direction of team two, which was Chi, Namine, Kyo, and Hiro.

"Hiro darling!" She waved her hand frantically. The Hiro guy shuddered and hid behind Namine, who looked confusingly between the two.

"Back to the matter at hands...TEAMS 1,3,5,7 ON THE RIGHT SIDE AND TEAMS 2,4,6,8 ON LEFT SIDE! THE RULES ARE SIMPLE, STAY BY EACHOTHER, DON'T GET HIT OR YOUR OUT, BUT IF THREE OUT OF FOUR OF YOUR TEAMMATES GET HIT, THEN YOUR DISQUALIFIED! IF YOU CATCH A BALL THROWN THE PERSON WHO THREW IT IS OUT! NOW GAMES BEGIN!" He blew his whistle, and everybody went crazy.

I ran, followed by my teammates, towards a ball. I picked it up and thew it at a random direction. It went and hit the perverted British guy.

Who glared at me and walked over to the side of the gym, accompanied by Arashi and Kay Lee. Arashi looked in foul mood and Kay Lee looked as Happy as can be.

"Hey Manly, who do want to hit next?" I glared at Tadashi, from over my shoulder.

"You know what Tadagay? I really don't care, hit somebody randomly! STOP CALLING ME MANLY!" I yelled at him. He smirked and threw his ball at me. It hit me in the chest.

"Hm...it doesn't jiggle, just proves that your more manly then you think!" He said.

I flushed from embarrassment and clenched my fist, ready to punch him. Instead, he was elbowed in the stomach really hard, that he winced.

"Stop flirting with my girlfriend, and throw your damn ball at somebody useful!" Ichiro growled, and glared at him.

Tadashi listened to him, and threw the ball. It went and nailed, Jun in the side of his face. HA!

"I didn't know she had such a overprotective boyfriend..." He mumbled. WAIT, I'M NOT ICHIRO'S GIRLFRIEND!

* * *

><p>Tsuki's POV<p>

Something seems off coming from that Kankuro guy. He seems more distant, then normal people are. Like he is hiding something.

We just started to play dodge-ball, which sucks because I barely have any athletic ability. I mostly take after my mom. So, I'm more clumsy, and shy then most people. More over, I'm the nerd in other peoples eyes.

I was just standing next to Emi, and Aoi, who was looking at me from the corner of his eye. Kankuro was too busy getting people out. Emi was just studying her nails, again.

"This game sucks." Emi said, suddenly making me flinch a little. I nodded in agreement. Aoi threw a ball and it hit the kid named, Shinji. I remember him from home-room.

"You girls really need to start playing." Aoi said while chucking another ball. Emi then ducked when a ball was thrown at her.

"Well, this game is going to ruin my hair." She said, while blowing a bubble.

Aoi rolled his eyes and smiled at me. "Just don't get out."

I nodded and picked up a ball that rolled towards me. I looked for somebody to throw it at. My eyes came across a girl, that I learned was named Yumi. She looked like a easy target.

I threw the ball at her, ironically the same time as Miko. It was weird though because Miko was on the same team as her. Miko's ball hit her in the back, while mine hit her in the stomach. Miko smiled devilishly while Yumi walked to the side, where she was next to Ryuu, Arashi, Kay Lee, and Shinji.

Wow, I actually got someone out. I smiled, happily but it was short lived. Before I knew it, a ball was headed straight for my face. I closed my eyes and flinched when I heard a _smack. _I'm surprised, it didn't hurt. I opened my eyes to find Kankuro holding the ball, that was supposed to be plowed in my face.

"You really need to be more aware." He said before chucking the ball at Tohiko, who got hit the arm.

I blushed and nodded. I was lost for words. I'm happy he saved me from a bloody nose.

* * *

><p>Namine's POV<p>

Yes! I hit Nick straight in THE FACE. He ended up have a huge red mark on his face, while he walked to the side-lines. That's what he gets for trying to hit me.

I dodged a ball, that was thrown at me from Choko. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he scowled. I dominate at this game. Haha.

"Your really good Namine." Hiro said. Hes actually a pretty good player too.

"Your not to bad yourself." I said to him. He smirked then threw the ball at Emi, who got nailed in the face. She screamed and clutched her hair.

That's not creepy at all...

"DAMMIT KYO!" I heard Chi. I looked over and saw that Kyo got hit by a ball.

"Well, you would've been out if I didn't interfere so, I expect a thanks later." He said and walked to the side-lines, next to Tohiko.

"Chi, focus on the game, not your boyfriend!" She glared at me, while she blushed. Hiro just laughed. He has a nice laugh...

* * *

><p>Yuki's POV<p>

I handed Aikyoshi my ball, so he could throw it at somebody. Well we would have more players in Kay Lee didn't get out. When she got out, she threw a huge fit, because Arashi wasn't coming with her. SO Arashi, ended up going out too. Dang her, and her bratiness.

" Dang it, I almost got Miko." Aikyoshi muttered.

"HEY! Don't hit Miko, shes the nice one, hit Kei or Ichiro instead!" I said. Aikyoshi nodded and threw the ball at Kei, and it hit him in the stomach, it looked like it hurt.

"I really don't want to lose!" Aikyoshi whined.

"Well, if we can get everybody on the other side out then we can be the winners~" I said and threw the ball at the frizzy redhead, she got hit in the face. YES! BULLSEYE!

"DID YOU SEE THAT!" I yelled at Aikyoshi.

"Good job!" He gave me a thumbs up. I smiled victoriously. It wasn't the first time that I got someone in the face, but its still AWESOME!

"Yuki watch out!" Aikyoshi said, and grabbed my arm, then pulled me out of the way. Which I landed on his chest. Why does these embarrassing situations always happen to me? AND WITH HIM! It's like somebody wants to embarrass me...

I blushed, what felt like the 100th time in the last week. So we ended up falling because of how hard he pulled me. When we fell, I knew something bad was going to come out of this, it always happens.

I was right because when we landed, our lips collided. WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN? I'M PRETTY SURE MY FACE LOOKED LIKE IT WAS ATTACKED BY A RED CRAYON! HES NOT DOING ANYTHING? SHOULD I PULL AWAY OR WAIT TILL HE DOES? THIS IS SO EMBARESSING!

I pulled away and sat up, covered my face.

I guess nobody noticed, because I could still hear dodge-balls colliding with skin.

"GO YUKI! GET YOU MAN!" Namine shouted. SHE SAW!

I managed to glare at her through my hands. I could see her smirking at me.

I looked over and saw Chi looking like she was going to wet herself, for how hard she was laughing.

I think this is a good time to say, SCHOOL SUCKS!

* * *

><p><strong>Your all probably like, "I thought it was supposed to be Yuuki and Ren?" IT WAS! But I got scared out of my mind. Why may you ask?<strong>

**Well, you see one of these FFN users sent me a very...awkward message...saying that if I don't do Yuki and Aikyoshi as the first kiss scene that I will die a horrible, detailed death. **

**If you don't believe me, I'll forward you the disturbing message. I mean it scared the living life out of me. LOL. **

**ANYWAY...This is a good chapter I think :3... I really need to stop staying up so late on weekends, and I need to stop writing such long CHAPTERS! It takes up my sleeping time, but it probably won't happen. I know I have mistakes in this chapter, but I'm going to correct them when I wake up kay? So if you read this chapter and it doesn't make since, ITS BECAUSE I HAVEN'T WOKE UP YET...or I forgot...**

**BYE~! REVIEW!**


	26. The Secret is found out!

**I can only tell you one thing. I have no internet at my house, so I'm TRYING to type this from my phone. I can reply to PMs but I can't see reviews and what-not so, I don't know what your reviews say TT^TT. It sucks. I this is bad, then please tell me. I sadly, don't have spell-check on my phone, because I'm using Quick Office. **

**Now I hope you like the chapter :D**

* * *

><p>Tsuki's POV<p>

Why are Namine and Chi laughing so hard? Maybe somebody did something inappropriate. Who knows?

"Tsuki, watch out!" I was given a little shove and dodged a ball, that was aimed for my face. I thanked Aoi, and went back to throwing. This game is really addicting. I kinda like it. At the private school I go to, we don't have gym, which sucks.

I watched as Kuro, threw the ball, and it nailed somebody in the face. I got to admit, hes handsome, but he reminds me of someone. I can't seem to get it though. Then, Kuro turned to me with a smirk.

"Tsuki, do you mind accompanying me, after to school, on a date perhaps?" Did he really just ask me out, right here, right now? I mean at this time, in gym, when were dodging balls to avoid bloody noses and bruises?

"H-huh?" I got to question my sanity. I don't know if I'm hearing these things right. He might have not said anything at all. Maybe...and hopefully, I NEVER been on a date before.

"Do you wanna go on a date, with me?" He asked, more directly. I turned red in the face and nodded shyly. He smiled mischievously? I wonder why...It better not be one of those pity dates or you dare somebody to ask them out. I may have lied about not going on a date, but in my defense, it was bad. It was one of those jocks asking me out, for a dare.

I cried for a week, but I got over it.

I smiled at him nervously, before getting nailed in the stomach. Which knocked the wind out of me. I crouched down holding my stomach.

"Tsuki, are you okay?" Aoi asked me. I nodded, but I knew that I probably couldn't get up.

"I'm taking you to the nurses office." Kuro did. Then he did the unexpected. He lifted me up, bridal style. Which got the whole gyms attention.

"Awww, look at them!" Namine said, and waved. Yuki and Aikyoshi were actually walking to the nurses office too, and Aikyoshi was holding his nose. Probably a bloody nose, since there WAS blood seeping through his hands. I hope hes okay, but back to my situation.

"Well, I'm sure I can walk..." I said shyly, and started to twirl my thumbs.

"Well, I'm sure you can't walk, so no." He said, sternly. I hid my face in my hands and waited.

* * *

><p>Chi's POV (Earlier)<p>

DID YOU SEE THAT? DID YOU SEE THAT? DID YOU SEE THAT? DID YOU SEE THAT? DID YOU SEE THAT? DID YOU SEE THAT?

Aikyoshi and Yuki kissed! OH MY GOD, they are so cute together. I mean, they just FELL on each other. Then Aikyoshi got plowed in the face by that ball afterward, now he has a bloody nose! Namine nudged me in the side and pointed to Tsuki and Kankuro.

"AWWW, LOOK AT THEM!" She said, and waved. I waved too. Tsuki looked really embarrassed. I know I would be...if whoever...did that.

Then I felt something whack my arm, and I looked around and saw one of the opposing teams people threw the ball at me. DANG IT!

"Namine you and Hiro are on your own!" I cried, dramatically.

"I'll never forget you, comrade!" Namine saluted, then laughed.

I jogged to the side lines next to Kyo. Who was laughing at me.

"YOU GOT OUT!" He said.

I crossed my arms and looked away from him.

"Your mean!"

"Well, you just got out, because I wasn't there to protect you!" He said smugly.

I whacked his arm, and he rubbed it.

"No way! I couldv'e totally won, if I wasn't paying attention to the new blossoming couples!" I said.

"Why do you care so much about that stuff?" He asked.

"Because when I find my soul-mate, I have to make it go right! I will search the whole entire earth for him!" My eyes sparkled.

"What happened if he wasn't on earth?"

"Hmm?"

* * *

><p>Aikyoshi's POV<p>

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

What just happened? Did me and Yuki just...kiss? Did we? Is she okay? Did I destroy her innocence? Why did this happen? Are we still going to be boyfriend-girlfriend? WHAT HAS HAPPENED?

I shot up like a bullet, and right when that happened I got whammed in the face by a dodge-ball. Which meant that I got a bloody nose, since it started oozing out. I heard Yuki gasp, and probably forget what just happened.

"We need to get you to the nurses office!" Yuki said, and helped guide me.

"Pinch the bridge of your nose, and hold up your face!" She constructed.

I did that, and we started walking.

"Is this okay?" I said, and probably sounded like a deformed chicken.

Yuki started laughing, I'm glad shes laughing again. The awkward atmosphere dispersed too.

We walked out to the hallway and a thought struck to me.

"Do you even know where the nurses office is?" I asked.

She turned beat red, and shook her head. Same old Yuki...

We walked in silence, with me speaking occasionally to guide her. We made it to the nurses office okay, and Yuki led me in.

"Oh! Aikyoshi, what a surprise! I haven't seen you in here since 4th grade, with that twisted ankle!"

I looked at her now, still holding my nose, and laughed, which hurt.

"Well...he kinda...got hit in the nose.." Yuki said, nervously.

"How did that happen? I mean you always have fast reflexes." She took out some cotton balls and handed them to me.

I turned red, and so did Yuki.

"Well...a accident happened.." I said, quietly, for once.

" Oh, what accident?"

"N-nothing..." Yuki poked her fingers together.

I think she got what we were not going to tell her, and she quit talking. Soon after wards she said I could go back to gym.

Once we walked out, it was totally silent again.

" Yuki we need to get this out of the way..." I said.

She looked and at and sighed, then she nodded and smiled.

" Well, I don't know how to put it but...I really like you okay?" I said, then the unthinkable happened.

SHE FAINTED!

* * *

><p>Yuuki's POV<p>

"HIRO, CHI, NAMINE, AND KYO'S TEAM WON!" The coach said, and blew his whistle.

Then Choko looked deep in thought, so did Ren. I looked at that Kanuro guy before he left with Tsuki. His smirk seemed famillar.

…

…

…

…

Kankuro...is Kuro! I GOT TO WARN THEM!

"REN!" I screamed, for the first time in my life, at anybody.

He looked surprised, then asked me what was wrong.

"Kankuro is Kuro! That alein guy!" I said.

"You just figured that out? I mean I already knew that Kyo was Kira!" Choko said.

"Hiro is Hibiki..." Ren said.

"How could we not see it before...I mean they are all brothers,,,,and look similar to the aleins!" Cake said.

"We need a plan." Choko and Cake said together, then looked away from eachother. While leaving me confused, and looked questionably at Ren.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL Okay I g2g now! Hope you like the chapter!<strong>


	27. Bully Alert! Hints of a plan!

**I still don't got internet! TT^TT I want to see what the reviews say!~ I might have them sent to my phone, so I can read them. I'm at my friends house, on my phone. I decided to update today instead of tomorrow, because I'm going to my friends that doesn't have internet tomorrow. **

**Anyway, I couldn't think of what to do for this chapter...So I put in the characters that haven't been in chapters for a while. I need to do a Aliens POV soon too...maybe at the end. Oh I'm surprised that you guys didn't say anything about Ena..I mean its obvious who she is...BACK TO THE CHAPTER NOW!~**

* * *

><p>Elementary School~!<p>

"This is my picture I drew of my family!" Ayaka proudly, lifted up a picture, on it was various drawings of stick people. Three blondes and two brunettes. She was showing it to her self-proclaimed second best-friend, James.

"It looks awesome." James said. Since he was new to this classroom, Ayaka was in charge of showing him around. She had happily accepted it. Many of the kids in the class, had swarmed around him, making Ayaka angry. Since she was his partner, to show him around.

"Now off to the playground!" Ayaka cheered. The teacher looked up from her desk, and smiled at the hyperactive child.

"Ayaka you and your friend, are going to have to wait-" She glanced at the clock "5 more minutes."

Ayaka crossed her arms, stubbornly, and let out a sigh. She sat down at her desk with James sitting next to her.

"Today is so boring! I hate Mondays!" Ayaka whined.

"At least we get a education." James said.

"Let's draw a picture!" Ayaka completely changed the subject, and took some crayons and paper from her desk.

"Sure." James grabbed a piece of paper, and a black crayon.

"Let's draw a picture for each other!" Ayaka said, excitedly.

"Okay so what do you want? I want a cool picture of my sister!"

"Alrighty then!~ I WANT A UNICORN!" Ayaka declared, and took out a peach colored crayon. James smiled, and started to draw too. It didn't take long, and Ayaka's head shot up and she held up her paper in front of James's face.

"TADA!" She squealed. It was a picture of Namine with her mew mew outfit on. It was actually pretty good, for a six year old at least.

"Wow I like it!" James said, and took the picture, and set it in his new desk.

"I'm almost done with yours, I just got to color the body!" James continued to color. Minutes later, he lifted his head up, to find Ayaka swinging her legs on her chair, and humming.

"IT'S DONE!" James cheered.

Ayaka's eyes sparkled and she grasped the picture from his hands. She marveled at it. IT WAS THE MOST CUTEST THING EVER. It looked as though, it was made by a adult.

"You have good art skills!" Ayaka grinned, and hugged the paper.

James laughed, and the teacher clapped her hands.

"Children its time to go to the playground! Now remember to have fun!" She opened the door at the back of the classroom, and all the 18 kids ran outside.

Ayaka gripped James hand tightly, and dragged him through classroom, and out the door.

"THIS IS THE PLAYGROUND!"

There was about four swings, all occupied. A jungle gym, a merry-go-round, a big field for soccer, a hopscotch place, and a few slides.

"Its like heaven!" James exclaimed. Ayaka nodded agreeing. Then she dragged him to the merry-go-round.

"I love these things, if you couldn't tell!" Ayaka said. She climbed on. James did remember how they went on the one in the park, and when they met up with Billy, and when he transformed.

"This time I want to push you!" Ayaka said, determined. James didn't argue, and hopped on. While Ayaka pathetically started to run around. She didn't stop. Even though she was hyper all the time, she didn't have much stamina. So after a few times around her legs started to feel like Jelly and she fell in the sand.

"Ayaka are you okay?" James worriedly, looked over the side of the merry-go-round.

Ayaka sat up, and spat some of the sand out of her mouth, and brushed her now loosened hair out of her face.

"I'm okay, but my braids are not! Auntie Mari put them in!" She cried.

"Here let me put them into pigtails!" James said, and took her hairbands, and started to work on her hair. Ayaka smiled, happy he was helping her, and that she had such a nice best-friend.

"Oh lookey here, Ayaka and her girly friend!" Billy sneered, while his three "buddies" next to him laughed, at his pathetic joke.

Ayaka's face turned red, from anger. James didn't take no mind to him, even though he insulted him. He'll get him back later, Namine told him to get revenge afterwords, to show them who is boss.

"How dare you! Go call names to some 4th graders! Not us you big fat bully!" Ayaka yelled. James back away from Ayaka who had gotten up and was steaming with anger.

"NOBODY INSULTS MY FRIENDS!" She screamed, and threw dirt at them. The four children got sand in their eyes, and tried getting it out. They successfully did, and glared at her.

"Your going to pay for that!" Billy yelled. He gestured to the two third-graders in his posse and they grabbed her arms. James was thinking of a plan, since he had to strike at the right moment.

Billy grabbed a hand-full of sand from the ground and threw it at Ayaka. Making her clothes dirty, her hair sandy, and her eyes sting. They all laughed, and James was angry. Ayaka cried and Billy pushed her making her fall backwards onto the ground.

James was so angry, that he didn't know that he was transforming. The white light engulfed him, and then faded and he was in his transformed form. People didn't see him transform, but were now looking at him when the light faded.

"Now your going to pay." James growled.

"RIBBON APPLE BLAST!" Fire balls erupted out the end of his sais. Billy and his crew scurried away, crying for their mommy's, and the teacher unfortunately.

He ran over to Ayaka, who was rubbing her eyes frantically, her face wet with tears. This was something a six year old shouldn't endure. Kids these days just act way older then they actually are. Who knew bullies could get so mean?

"Ayaka, are you okay?" James asked. He pulled her hands away from her eyes, and saw her eyes were all red and puffy, and more tears threatened to spill out. James wiped them away.

"Here lets get you to the nurses." He said.

"My prince? I didn't know you came to my school? Have you been watching me? Thank-you for saving me! Wait wheres my friend James! I want him to meet you?" She sniffed, and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands, while climbing onto his back.

James sighed, shes never going to figure it out.

"This has been a long day, hasn't it."

"Your right, by the way, I'm calling you Apple!" Ayaka smiled while she lazed her head on his shoulder.

"Alright." He grinned, then it faltered a little since he remembered he wasn't supposed to transform. They walked to the nurses office, ignoring the stares from shocked second-graders.

* * *

><p>THE GYM!<p>

Kira and Hibiki walked out of the gym, to get a drink of water, as the coach put it. They had to talk about what to do next.

"Kuro has gotten far, I don't think Chi and Namine will be that easy." Hibiki explained, shaking his head.

"I've gotten close to Chi, its even the first day! I'm getting closer, second by second." Kira crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"For some reason, I got a uneasy feeling, our plans are going to have to be on hold." Hibiki frowned, while putting his hands behind his back.

"We have to be ready, and what the heck is with Etsuko? I thought we told her to watch the ship." Kira said, irritated.

" Tck, she probably got bored or something." Hibiki rolled his eyes.

Kira smirked. "Or she missed her 'Prince Hibiki'" Kira mimicked her voice.

"Don't remind me, and I need to get my damn hat back, my head feels so naked." Hibiki sighed, and gloomily slumped.

"I bet she slept with it." Kira laughed, and Hibiki flushed. Then he turned away from him and walked back into the gym, annoyed.

"HEY WAIT!" Kira yelled and ran back inside.

Unbeknownst to them, Yuuki and Ren, were listening to their conversation, and went to go to report to Cake and Choko.

* * *

><p><strong>My arms hurt. I think I got better at writing. :3 I hope you guys appreciate this chapter, even though it barely had any romance or anything. I don't like what I did to Ayaka TT^TT. Anyway, you guys should check out Yuki's creator, <em>Ryou's Stalker<em>, story named "Seconds Anyone?" ...you may ask why, its because its so good, and written so well, I'M SO JEALOUS! Also I liked Second Generation, by _MewFlowerBlossom_. Written well too, well to me anyway :3**


	28. Denial! Finally Together!

**Update! Everybody be happy~! Review and read! -_- Its been a looonnnggg week. I GOT MY INTERNET BACK~ Happy birthday, Kitteh and JordyxlovesxZelda! Even though your birthdays were a few days ago...**

* * *

><p>Namine's POV<p>

WE WON! BEAT THAT YOU BEOTCHES! WHOSE SUPEIOR NOW? Now that I'm done with my mental cheering, lets get back to the current situation at hand.

"Chi, we own." I declared, while patting my hand on her shoulder.

"I know." She laughed.

I looked around the almost empty gym, to look for my other teammates and congratulate them too. Thats when Hiro and Kyo walked back into the gym, that I ran and pounced on Hiro.

"WE WON!" I cheered. He looked surprised but quickly recovered.

"Well Duh, who else would win." Hiro said, while rolling his eyes.

"Still, there were good teams." I reasoned.

"Maybe your right."

"IT WAS ALL THANKS TO ME AND YOU!" I squished him into a hug.

"HEY!" Kyo and Chi said in unison. I stuck my tongue out at them, maybe if they weren't flirting so much, they would've still been in. They rolled their eyes, and grumbled to themselves, which earned a laugh from me.

"Namine! Chi!" Hiro twirled around with me still squishing him, and I faced Cake.

"Oh hey Cakey!~" I said, cheerfully. She looked between Hiro and I for a moment.

"Namine don't tr-"

"I want to go and get changed..." I said and walked away. Wait wasn't Cake talking to me? Well never mind, these clothes are to itchy. All the way to the locker room, I felt this weird sensation something bad was going to happen. It always does for some reason.

I successfully got there and changed back into my uniform. Nobody else was there though...I feel like a loner.

Then, I felt a prickly sensation go up my neck, it was as though somebody was watching me, or was standing behind me. I whipped around, only to find no one there. Okay, Namine you got to get a hold of yourself. There is no creepy perverted old man watching you, besides you can beat him up anyway.

I shook off my suspicions and started to walk towards the door of the locker room. When I was about to turn the doorknob, the lights started to flicker. I took my hand away from the doorknob and turned around to examine what was happening.

"What the heck?" I whispered to myself.

Next thing I knew, I was face to face with that indigo haired, idiot.

"Oh great.." I rolled my eyes.

"Aw, my little girl didn't miss me." Hibiki pouted. He reminds me of that "Uncle" Kish guy James likes so much.

"Uh, no so leave me alone." I pushed his face out of my way, and started to walk towards the door again. Unfortunately, hes probably not going to give up that easily.

"Don't be like that." Hibiki said, as he floated above me. I'm always right...

"No." I replied. I reached the door and turned the door knob, ready to walk out, when I was pulled back in and almost hit the ceiling.

"I swear if you don't let me go, I will go mew mew on you." I wiggled around so he would let me go.

"Now where the heck is my hat?" He questioned. His hat...I don't think I've seen one...WAIT its that fedora thingy I woke up with...let's keep that a secret.

"What hat?" Why does he care so much anyway? He can just go to the store and buy a new one.

"But you do know where it is!" He whined. Now, hes starting to sound like a little brat. I rolled my eyes and started to pinch his arm to let me down.  
>"Well obviously I don't, or I wouldn't be asking you what hat it was?" I was getting irritated.<p>

"Your no help." Hibiki sighed, and put me down. Wait, he has a perfectly good chance at attacking me right now, yet he doesn't? This guy must be messed up in the head or something.

"Why don't you attack me? I'm up for a good fight anyway." I crossed my arms.

"Hm, nope but I'll settle for this." He smirked. Please don't let him do anything stupid. Next thing I knew, he had leaned down and I felt a warm sensation on my lips. He started laughing at my confused face, and teleported.

It took me some time to process this in my brain, and when I did, I exploded.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

><p>Aikyoshi's POV<p>

"..." This has really been a off day hasn't it? Here I was, in a middle of a hallway, with a fainted girl, and nobody was around. My options were to carry her on my back, or wait. This is a hard one...Eh, I'll carry her.

I awkwardly got her on my back, and she was surprisingly light. Not like I thought she was fat or anything...NOW I'M SOUNDING LIKE ARASHI! Now, I just got to go to the nurses office again. She'll be surprised.

I turned around, and walked back down the hallway, and around the corner. Into the nurses office. When I got in there, I saw Tsuki, and that Kankuro guy. Tsuki was holding he stomach and was beat red, while that Kankuro guy was conversing with the nurse, or most likely telling her what happened.

The plump nurse turned towards Yuki and I after Kankuro shut up, and went to go help aid Tsuki.

"Well welcome back!" She smiled. I laughed nervously and gestured with my head to the knocked out girl on my back.

"Oh boy, she must have taken a fall!" The lady said and help me move Yuki to a open cot. I sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah, she took one bad fall.." Lying won't hurt in this situation. Waiting was never a thing fo me, so I turned towards Kankuro and Tsuki.

"So what happened to you?"

Tsuki smiled slightly at me, and quietly said.

"I got the wind knocked out of me, nothing special."

"Ouch, well I got a bloody nose, and Yuki fainted..." I replied. That Kankuro guy just silently wrapped Tsuki's waist. I'm sorry but he scares me, a lot. He seems suspicious too. Tsuki looked like she was going to explode from embarrassment, I thought the nurse was supposed to bandage you up anyway. I bet hes a pervert...

I felt the bed shift a little and I turned back to see Yuki open her eyes. I grinned widely before hugging her.

"YAY! Your alive!"

"W-well duh..." Now we have to get back to the situation.

"Answer." I said.

"Wh-"

"Answer."

"What d-"

"Answer."

"What is-"

"Answer."

"I don't kn-"

"Answer."

She had finally but her hand over my mouth, so she could get a word in.

"Answer to what?"

"My confession silly." I smiled, and shes going to turn red..

As I predicted, she turned red.

"Do I have to..." Wait does this mean she doesn't like me? I DON'T WANT TO END UP WITH ONE OF MY FANGIRLS! I nodded nervously.

"Ireallylikeyoutoo." She said really fast and hid her face under the pillow. Yes. SHE LIKES ME BACK! Now we can live happily ever after.

* * *

><p>Chi's POV<p>

Where the heck did Hiro and Namine go? They better not be doing what I think their doing. Whipping around to Kyo, I glared at him.

"Your brother better not be doing what hes doing to Namine."

"Oh yes, because my brother does that all the time." Kyo rolled his eyes. What IS he even doing anyway...

"What are you guys talking about?" Choko said, as he jogged over to us. He looks..more irritated then usual.

"Well that Hiro guy went and is doing SOMETHING with Namine..but we don't know what." I gestured towards the doors Namine left out of. Choko glared at Kyo.

"Chi, hes Kira." Way to say that bluntly. Kyo stiffened a bit though.

"Oh yes, and I'm Oprah." I said, sarcastically. Why would the aliens try and target us here, not like they stalk us or whatever.

"Really though Chi, its so obvious, you have to be a idiot not to notice." Choko scowled.

"Well obviously your a idiot." I shot back. I'm not afraid of him. He can't get his dad to do ANYTHING to me, since my dad is his dad's best-friend. Well his mom is another story though...she scares me..

Choko looked about ready to punch me. Then he turned towards Kyo.

"Why don't you tell her?" Kyo looked shocked for a second, yeah right hes Kira.

"Choko, I couldn't tell Namine, she completely ignored me..." Cake said, walking over. SHE MUST KNOW WHERE NAMINE IS~!

"Yeah, and little Miss. Denial, is being dense." Choko replied.

I shot him and glare and turned around.

"Yeah, have fun with your girlfriend, I'm out!" I said, and started to walk towards the doors to the locker room. Before that though, I glanced over at Kyo and saw a shocking resemblance to Kira.

It just doesn't add up.

* * *

><p>Cake's POV<p>

I sighed as I saw Chi walk away. She really is stubborn at times. Well get her to believe us, soon. Choko was annoyed, and kept muttering PG13 stuff under his breath.

"Come on Choko, lets see how Ren and Yuuki did." I said, as I pulled him towards the bleachers. I'm glad he didn't argue.

Ren and Yuuki arrived moments later, and fortunately they had luck convincing Arashi, Miko, Tohiko, Ichiro, and Shiro. Who were following behind them.

"So the aliens think they can target us in our own school?" Ichiro concluded after we told him the evidence.

"Thats right." Yuuki nodded.

"So we have to keep a close eye on them..." Miko continued. I nodded this time.

"And they might be targeting Chi, Namine, and Tsuki..." Yuuki clenched her fists a bit, and Ren nodded.

"Wow their messed up." Miko leaned against the bleachers. I couldn't have put it in better words.

"Well Kyo stiffened when I accused him, but Chi went all denial." Choko said.

"I think we should talk about this after school." Shiro said. Everybody looked at him. Woah he talked...Let's hope it isn't like this every time he talks, it would get annoying.

"I agree." I said.

_Riiiiinnnnggg._

"Dang it!" Miko yelled, and grabbed my wrist and dashed towards the locker room.

"Aw, I wanted to walk her to her class..." Ichiro pouted, making Ren hit him. Then he muttered something about "staying away from his sister" and that's when we got out of hearing range.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I decided not to do the thingy on my phone. If you don't like it, then to bad, because my story, my rules! XP Anyway, this took me forever to write since my computer died yesterday while I was typing it. I was so mad, but be happy.<strong>


	29. A Fully Revealed Plan

**Wow, I haven't updated in forever. Sorry about that, I got sick, and mild writers block D: As some of you already knew...LOL.**

**Well, after this I'm eating my dang sushi, that's forever alone (NOT FOR LONG), on the counter. So like, REVIEW I WANT TO GET TO 200~ (Watch I'm only going to get to 199)**

**OH YES, and this may be ending soon. Or its halfway done. Don't worry, MOSTLY everybody will get a happy ending. I got it all planned out, and there is going to be a 2 chapter sequel. So its alright.**

* * *

><p>Kuro's POV<p>

I felt my compact buzz in my back pocket, of my uniform. That Tsuki girl, and I were in the infirmary, since she got hit with the ball.

The unfortunate thing is, it was my fault. I had to have a way, to get her alone, to trust me more. So I controlled where the ball was going to go, and to hit her. It would be a lie, if I said, that I didn't feel the tiniest bit guilty.

"U-Um...," I lifted my head from, bandaging her stomach, and looked at her blushing face. Many people might think, that I'm one of those perverted guys, but when I analyzed that nurse, she doesn't know what shes doing.

"Yes?" I mumbled, I was concentrated on wrapping her stomach.

"T-thank you, I really didn't think it was this bad of a injury." She whispered. Longest sentence I've ever heard, come out of her. Then she smiled at me, and I felt hot in the face a little. To me, a smile is the most beautiful thing in the universe, and that a smile shouldn't be meant for just anyone. So right now, I feel special.

"It's nothing." I replied, staying as cool as I could. My compact, buzzed once again, making me irritated. After roughly ripping the bandage, I got up, dusted myself off, and turned towards the hallway.

"I'll be back in a minute." I said, to her over my shoulder. I walked out into the hallway, and pulled out my compact. It had a dark blue flashing light, indicating, that I had a message. Opening it up, it said, I had one from the leader. Leader, as in, my father. I looked around the hallway, too see if anybody was near. I spotted a door to a janitors closet, and started to walk towards it. It would have to do.

Nearly after I got in, I dialed my brothers numbers, to tell them we had a "meeting". Hibiki picked up, a few seconds after. Kira, on the other hand, took some time.

"Meeting in Janitors closet, code name 347." I said, and hung up. Afterwords, I heard feet pattering outside the door, and the door bursting open.

"Hibiki why are you not in your disguise?" He smirked.

"No reason." I rolled my eyes, and gestured them towards me. They went on either side of me, Hibiki on the left, and Kira on the right.

"Now you guys, don't say anything, let me talk to him." I glared at them, so they got my point. They nodded, and Kira and I changed back into our normal forms. I clicked the red button, which calls back previous messages.

It took a few moments, but then the face of our commander showed up. He hadn't aged a day, it seemed. He still had his scruffy white hair, and pale skin, with piercing indigo eyes.

"Have you guys made any progress?" He asked, sharply.

"We found information, about the protectors of this city." I replied.

"Oh really now? Tell me."

"There is 11 of them, but they have five allies."

"Do they have what we need?" he said, slyly, while leaning back on his throne.

"We have collected the data from one of them, and yes, the energy we need to restore the kingdom, is hidden within their D.N.A from their parents." I said.

"May I speak with Etsuko then?" He asked.

A sudden flash of realization came to me, as I remembered that I forgot to call Etsuko. What do I do know? I have never forgotten to do something, I was always one step ahead. What is happening to me?

"Hibiki, where is Etsuko?" Our father snapped.

Hibiki started to get nervous. "I-I..." My father turned towards Kira.

"Kira..."

Kira's eyes widened as he felt, the atmosphere tense up.

"Shes not here." He replied, acting as if he wasn't as nervous as anyone else was.

"Well why isn't she? Shes your guardian! That woman is supposed to be with you this whole time? Do you dare to defy me?" He growled.

"No father, she ju-" Kira tried to explain to him, but our father interrupted him.

"You will not call me father, to you I am commander." He glared. Kira looked away from him, and shut his mouth. I inwardly sighed, time for me to clean up this mess.

"Commander, her communication system was off, we couldn't call her, if I were you, I'd take her up on that, not us." I lied, smoothly. Like he would know anything about it. I don't care if Etsuko gets in trouble, if she was gone, we would probably actually get somewhere.

My dad rubbed his temples, and typed something on his computer.

"Just get it as quickly as possible." Then the screen went blank and I closed the compact. I turned between them and sighed.

"We need to be more prepared and careful, he might check up on us more often." I explained. They nodded, and pressed the button on the compact and in half of a second, they were back in their human forms.

"I really hate this mission." Kira whined, while picking a crumpled leaf, off of his uniform.

"The only thing good about this, is the food." Hibiki shrugged and walked towards the door. That's when it opened, and the janitor was glaring at us.

"That was you guys yelling?" He sneered. Oh great.

"Uh no." Kira said.

"Well, if obviously it was since your the only ones in here."

"Well, we weren't so let us through you old bag." Kira glared.

"Office now." The janitor scolded. Just great, just great.

Now I wonder how Tsuki will think, since I'm going to the office. She might think I'm a bad kid, and my plan will be all ruined.

Damn you dad. Damn you.

* * *

><p>Namine's POV.<p>

I'll kill him. I'll slaughter him. I'll drown him. I'll kick him in the balls...if he has any. I'll feed him to the sharks.

"Namine what are you writing down?" Chi asked, as she tried to read my paper. I pulled it out of view, and stuffed it in my desk.

"Oh nothing, just a devious plan to kill someone." Chi stared at me for the longest time, it was a awkward silence surrounding us.

"Okay then!" She smiled, and went back to her seat, that was located two seats behind me. Yuuki and Tsuki were chatting over by the window, where the were seated next to each-other.

I'm really glad, that this is the last class for today. Last period was, History, which was so boring that I slept through it. (**A/N: I time-skipped -_-) **As much as this day was weird, I wish that we cold do something actually useful. Like beating up the aliens, especially that Hibiki. Gosh, I hate him so much. I was brought out of my imaginary slaughtering of him, when the door slammed open.

"CLASS SETTLE DOWN AND TAKE YOUR SEATS!" Oh yay! Another drill sergeant. Note my sarcasm.

"Today, is November 26th, so today we will talk about the bombing of pearl harbor..."

Did she say November 26th? Tomorrow is my birthday. How the heck didn't I remember that till know?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys will forgive me, lol. This would've been up earlier but I got side-tracked by playing Mario Kart on my Wii... Ehehehe...<strong>

**Oh yes, Happy belated Birthday PastMemories! Even though its like a month late XP.**


	30. The Joy of Car Rides!

**UPDATE!~ Yay, XP I was thinking...should I just do bonus chapters, like ones that completely and unrelated to the story plot line with the characters? Or should I not :| I keep arguing with myself over it so what do you guys think?**

**I-I can't believe you guys let me get to 200 reviews!~ I LOVE YOU GUYS~ LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE~ *HUGS* **

**Wait...get on with reading!**

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

"I'M SO GLAD THAT WE ARE OUT OF THERE!" Miko cheered, while stretching her arms. She had just wrote a bunch of notes ABOUT NOTHING.

"Your right, I felt like we were going to die." Tohiko laughed. Ichiro stood next to Miko, and holding her hand. Miko, on the other hand, glared at their hands that were entwined, but didn't make any attempt to break it.

"Now where is Aikyoshi and Yuki?..." Yuuki questioned while looking around the courtyard.

"I saw them walk out of the classroom, but they disappeared afterward." Arashi explained, and glared at the doors to enter the school. The group was practically all there, except for Cake, Choko, Aikyoshi, and Yuki.

"We could go find them.." Tsuki said, and leaned against the concrete gate, with her hands behind her back.

"KIDS~!" They heard a high-pitched, over energetic, scarier then a sugar-high Aikyoshi, woman. They turned to see Pudding coming out of the drivers seat of the van, that a little group of kids came out of earlier.

"I'm totally not riding with her." Choko came up with a quiet Cake following. Cake looked around from behind Choko, and muttered something.

"Nose goes." She said, and all the Akasaka siblings managed to get their fingers on their noses, before anyone else. Choko was after then, followed by a frantic Ichiro, worrying that he won't get to ride with his self-proclaimed "girlfriend". Tohiko followed after his brother, and Arashi managed to do so to. Namine hurriedly did it. Tsuki and Yuuki were confused. Ren reached over to her arm, and pulled her arm, so her hand went on her nose, making Yuuki go red, while Ren smiled at her.

Tsuki and Shiro looked at each other, and shrugged. Unfortunately, Tsuki put her finger to her nose before Shiro, so Shiro was forever alone.

Pudding came over and hugged her poor son to death. Moments later, Ichigo and Lettuce came following.

"Alright whose ridi-" Ichigo couldn't finish because Tohiko, Ichiro (Who was dragging Miko) ran towards the truck. Ichigo stood there for a moment, then blinked, and turned towards her car.

"Alrighty then...see you guys later..." She waved awkwardly, and walked back to her truck.

Lettuce smiled nervously. "Uh, so who is riding with me..." Ren, Yuuki, Choko, Cake, Chi, Namine, and Tsuki stepped forward.

"Well I can't take all of you..." She said, then turned to Pudding who was done glomping her child, and was looking for the other ones.

"Pudding can I use the van?.." She asked. Pudding nodded, then threw Lettuce, the car keys, which she struggled to catch. Then Lettuce dug around in her pocket, and threw them to Pudding.

"Now...um...let's see.." Lettuce looked among the faces of the children. "I guess Tsuki, Yuuki, Ren, Choko, and Cake are coming with me." She sighed. Choko smirked at the poor unfortunate souls of the other teens. Tsuki and Yuuki looked pitiful at the other ones. Ren just walked to the car, and got in. Cake started to talk happily to Tsuki.

"You know what!" Namine started and pointed at the retreating car. "What?" Chi sighed, and sat on the pavement, waiting for the other kids.

Namine glared, and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and turned away.

Chi sighed, and Shiro just awkwardly stood there, with Arashi.

"So.." Arashi started. Shiro looked at him, and Arsahi stopped talking. Chi blew her bangs out of boredom, and Namine started to write in her notebook from science. Pudding was happily texting on her phone.

"WE ARE SO SORRY WERE LATE~ WE GOT IN TROUBLE WITH MR. HANON BECAUSE WE WERE LATE FOR CLASS!" Aikyoshi explained, as he skidded to a stop, while holding Yuki's hand the whole way.

Yuki bent over to catch her breath, and practically looked like she was going to pass out from exhaustion.

"Oh sure, that's it~" Chi sang, from her spot on the ground. Aikyoshi, for the second time in his life, glared at her. Yuki blushed from embarrassment.

"Did something happen, I don't know about?" Pudding asked, and looked between Yuki and Aikyoshi. They both shook their heads, and headed for Lettuce's car.

Then a tired looking Masaya came walking towards them.

"Your mom made me come and pick some of you up." He said. Namine grinned and hugged her father. Chi went in for the group hug too.

"O...kay..." Masaya said, when they let go. He gestured to them to come with him, and they followed.

Pudding cheerily guided the rest of the group to the car, and gestured for them to go in, Shiro got front seat, and Arashi, Yuki, and Aikyoshi sat in the back. Shiro hopped they would get home as safely as possible.

The ride was awkward at first, but became more lively. With the radio on, and Pudding occasionally singing along. Aikyoshi and Arashi arguing about video games, with Yuki chiming in every once in a while too. Shiro sunk deeper in the seat.

"So Shiro, gots a girlfriend yet?" Pudding smiled at him, then looked back at the road, they were currently at a red light.

'Oh Great' was Shiro's only thought.

* * *

><p>To Ichigo's car.~<p>

Miko sat awkwardly on Ichiro's lap, while Tohiko stared out the window. Ichigo was talking to Ichiro who would talk just as much back.

"So when did you and Miko start going out?" Miko's eyes widened, and she turned her head towards the red-haired woman.

"Hell no."

"Aw, Miko you shouldn't swear, it doesn't suit you~" Ichiro laughed, and squeezed her. Miko couldn't help but sigh and blush at his actions. She just really needs to get used to it, because sooner or later, she will be most likely doing the same thing.

Tohiko glanced at the "happy" couple, and his mom. He was really happy, that one of the drivers was his mom, so he wouldn't have to go with Pudding. Though, he has to admit, shes funny but when it comes to driving...

Some people don't even know how she got her license.

"Miko, you and Ichiro would look so cute together! Besides, Zakuro and I once planned on at least one of our kids to get married to each other!" Ichigo exclaimed. Miko gaped, and Ichiro eyes shined.

"Really?" He and Miko said at the same time. In this case though, Miko said it in a 'You got to be kidding me' tone, while Ichiro's was 'THAT IS SO COOL' tone.

Ichigo nodded happily. Ichiro hugged Miko again, and she glared at the dash board, hoping to get this ride over with.

* * *

><p>Lettuce's car really Pudding's van~!

There was silence in the air. No one spoke, but if you did it was a whisper. The seats went like this. Up front was Cake, being one of the oldest, in the two middle seats was Tsuki and Choko. Choko behind Cake and Tsuki behind her mom. Then in the way back was Ren and Yuuki were in the back. Though there was a seat open in between them.

"W-Would you guys want the radio on?" Lettuce asked, timidly.

"That would be nice..." Cake smiled warmly, making Lettuce feel less nervous. From the school, it was at least a 15 minute drive, not counting any traffic and red lights they come across.

Yuuki fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, and kept adjusting her seat belt. Looks like Pudding forgot to mention the detail telling them, that the one seat belt Yuuki is using, is broken.

Tsuki kept thinking about how that Kankuro guy asked her out. However, whenever somebody mentions his name, the other teens tense up. She couldn't figure out why though. Back to the bigger problem, what would she wear to the date? Where was it any way? Is he going to take her tonight or tomorrow? All these questions rushed through her head, giving her a little headache. Tsuki sighed, and leaned her head back. What a day it has been.

Cake was thinking about how awkward it has gotten around Choko. Since, she obviously has developed feelings for him over the last few days. Was him defending her from her fan-boys a hint for his feelings for her? Or was he just getting really irritated with the boys. Besides that, how was she going to confess anyway without embarrassing herself beyond prepare!

She glanced at the side-view mirrors, and saw Choko staring out the window. As if he knew she was staring at him, he glanced at her using the corner of his eyes, and smiled a little at her. Knowing she had been caught, Cake looked away from the mirror and her cheeks went a amazing red color, that suited the situation perfectly.

Back to Choko, he had seen her blush, and was happy that she did. In his mind, he kept thinking about what he did, saying that he was her boyfriend. Was it because he felt the need to protect a girl being as he was a boy? Or was it hidden feelings unknown to him until now?

Who knows?

Like it wanted to ruin the day further, a dog ran out in front of the car, when they were almost home. Lettuce slammed on the brakes, Cake Tsuki and Yuuki screamed. Choko let out a shriek for a second, and Ren just sat there wide-eyed.

Yuuki was being held back from flying by Ren, who was speechless at his actions. Well, he did notice how loose Yuuki's seat belt was. Yuuki, on the other hand, felt ready to faint.

"Is everyone okay?" Lettuce asked, and turned around to face the kids in the back. They looked as though they had seen a ghost, and when she noticed Yuuki's situation, she started to panic.

"Yuuki! Are you okay? Was the seat belt loose? I'm so sorry! Scoot over a seat and be careful! Thank you Ren, for saving her." Yuuki turned pink when all the attention was on her, and scooted over a seat, while looking at her hands. Ren helped Yuuki with checking to make sure she didn't fly again.

When he was done he looked up, and at Cake. Despite the situation, Cake winked at him and gave a thumbs up. Ren raised a eyebrow, at his sisters weird gestures. Then Lettuce started to drive towards the house once again, after calming down.

Now this is one crazy car ride.

* * *

><p>Masaya's Car.<p>

Namine was up front with her father, while Chi was chilling the back with all her friends. Not.

"I still don't get how you didn't cheat in that rock-paper-scissors game." She pouted at her friend. Namine gave a victory grin, making Chi glare at her. Masaya smiled at how his daughter was able to make new friends so quickly. She probably inherited that trait from her mother.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Chi!" Namine giggled, at Chi's glaring face. Chi stopped and joined in the laughing. When they stopped, Namine started to talk about the events that happened.

"It was back at the beginning of lunch, I, Namine the great, went on a expedition to find a way to get away from fan-boys, running around helplessly, I found a dark and eerie storage room, being as fearless as I am, I went in and shut the door, not knowing it locked behind me. After a while, I found out I was locked in, and sat there waiting to starve to death. I waited many years until a handsome prince came and save me, after I fell on his shoes when opened the-" Namine stopped when she felt the atmosphere tense up.

"What about a prince?" Masaya said. Namine looked over at her dad and sighed. She knew this would've happened someday.

"Uh...hes a friend...that ironically saved me...kinda like a prince does to a princess..." Namine awkwardly explained to her father. Masaya really wished his daughter wasn't referring to boys as "Handsome Princes".

Chi rolled her eyes playfully at a typical dads actions. Even her dad got overprotective when she and her mom did a photo shoot together, and the directors son started to flirt with her.

Ah, good times...good times..

"So Chi...Hows you and Kyo going~?" Namine slyly questioned and Chi turned away from her, obviously because she was getting embarrassed.

"Good..."

"Fine. Don't tell me."

It was quiet for a little bit.

"So what did that Kira guy do to you when you were stuck in their ship?" Namine asked.

Chi's mood darkened a little. Oh how she remembered that dreadful night. It didn't help that some of that stuff didn't wear off, so she was stuck with some feelings for the red-headed alien boy.

"Well mostly I remember him taking me to his room..."

"And.." Namine pushed.

"We sat on his bed..."

"And.."

"We played video games."

Namine let out a exasperated sigh, NOTHING DRAMATIC WAS HAPPENING IN THIS GIRL'S LIFE. Except for the fact, that she harbored feelings for Kira, and that Kyo guy. How a lovely love triangle this will turn out to be.

Namine, still didn't know what to think about Hibiki. She kinda liked him, then hated him, then liked him, then hated him. Its like back and forth. Not like that Hiro guy was helping either. Also, that kiss didn't lighten the situation nicely either.

"I really do hate life sometimes..." Chi and Namine said together. Then it was quiet, and then they just burst out laughing.

Poor old Masaya, sometimes really didn't get girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Progress in relationships! :D I also put how they some actually felt about them. I was tempted to write at the end.<strong>

"**But how can someone be in a love triangle with one person?"...But I decided aganist it. :3. Anway! Hayley (is that your name?) I'm glad your okay ^-^ welcome back~ Review PLEASE!**


	31. Not so Ordinary Dream

**UPDATE~! Hows my little reviewers/ friends? How I love Sundays~ Thanks new reviewers and old ones! I'm really glad you guys are such good people :D**

**Oh and HI LAUREN-CHI~! **

**Sorry I didn't update last weekend! I got trapped in the world of my new favorite Anime "Soul Eater" well right now anyway... Don't worry, I won't forget about this story, or anime. :D Well, this chapter is 1/6 or the finale! Yes, its almost done. It may have extra chapters, because I like to stretch things along, but this marks almost the end.! I'm glad you all have stayed with me. **

**Warning: If your weak towards reading dark things, I suggest you skip the beginning of this chapter. :| (I didn't know my mind had ideas like this)**

* * *

><p>Dreamland- Tsuki POV<p>

Moments ago, I was in the car, riding back to our temporary home. Now, I'm in a pitch black room that had no doors or windows. It was stuffy and dry in here, but cold. I don't know which was is up or down, nor do I know which is east or west. My knees hurt from me sitting on them, and my arms were freezing, as well as my whole body.

I heard laughter. Not the one that was laughing at something funny, but the laughter of something evil. Opening my eyes that I didn't know I had closed, I started to look around for the person that laughter was coming from. It got closer and closer, and I turned around to see Kankuro in front of me.

Why the heck is he here?

I opened my mouth to say something, but instantly closed it. He started to look more and more like Kuro. I scooted farther away from him, but it felt like as far as I got away from him, he was still in front of me. Then I finally realized Kuro was the one standing in front of me. He smiled at me, and offered me a hand. I glanced at it, but my eyed widened in horror when I saw what was on it.

There was no mistaking what it was.

Blood. Dark red fresh blood.

When he saw my horror stricken face, his smile turned into a sinister one. His hand dropped back to his side, as the black room started to turn into a field. Not one with flowers and grass, oh no; but one with dead grass, up-turned dirt, and fire. The worse part was, what was one the ground with everyone. My teammates, or friends now, were all laying on the ground, lifeless.

Miko was laying upward, with her eyes wide open, but were unmoving. Ichiro was next to her, well holding onto her, like he protected her from something and his eyes were closed.

Chi was on her side, and had blood dripping from her mouth, and onto her sword, her skin was pale and her eyes dull. Namine was sitting against a tree holding her arm, but she was unmoving, and her eyes had no spark of life anywhere. Yuki and Aikyoshi were close by each other, and were holding hands, Aikyoshi had his torso covered in blood while Yuki's had some on her face. Arashi was laying on his stomach, and had a something going through his back. Tohiko and Ren were probably thrown into a wall, because they were by a wall, that had a huge dent in it. Cake was laying on top of Choko and the dirt in front of them was gone, so something was shot at them. I couldn't see James or Ayaka anywhere. When my eyes landed on my sister, who was just staring up at the sky, I couldn't help but break down. I crawled over to her, and sat next to her. Staring at her face, that had shock written all over it.

I heard footsteps behind me, and turned around, to see Kuro, Hibiki, Etsuko, and Kira. Kira looked remorseful, while Hibiki looked grim. Kuro looked guilty a bit? They all moved out of the way, and I saw a terrifying sight.

My body.

I rubbed my eyes, and gaped. What was this? Where the heck am I?

"W-why?" I managed to choke out, but it came out as a whisper.

"It seems, as our mission is completed at this point." Kuro said, and turned towards his brothers, who nodded in agreement.

"Answer me." I said louder, regaining my voice. Kuro didn't even glance at me, and kept talking to his brothers. I grabbed his pant leg tightly, and glared up at him.

"Answer me dammit." Kuro finally looked at me, and sighed. He moved his leg, so I let go of it, and bent down to my height.

"Our mission, is to extract energy from 'special' people, or in your case, MewMews," I kept quiet, waiting for him to continue with his explanation.

"Your energy, from your powers, will help us build our kingdom, and reign the planet again. The unfortunate thing is..." He pushed my hair back behind my ear.

"It kills the person we get it out of." Then I smacked him, yup, across the face.

"You sicken me." I sneered. Then he smiled sadly.

"I thought you may say that." He said, and kissed me on the forehead. What the heck is wrong with this guy? Then he pulled something out from behind him. Hibiki and Kira looked shocked.

"Hey Kuro-"

"Don't-" That when I saw a blade coming towards me, and everything went black.

I jolted awake, and smacked foreheads with Cake, who fell backwards out of the car, and onto Choko.

"Jeez, who knew you had such a hard head." Namine said, while walking past the door drinking some juice. Cake groaned and got up, while helping Choko up too. Everything was normal. Nobody was hurt. What the heck did I just dream about. I wiped to sweat from my forehead, and climbed out slowly.

"Are you okay Tsuki? You fell asleep and looked distressed." Cake said, and looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine, please don't worry about me." I said quietly. Cake nodded unsure, and silence surrounded us, as we walked into the house.

"So how was school?" My dad asked me, once we got into the house, he was sitting at the table in the kitchen with Tart, Kish, Ryou, and Keiichiro. They were playing cards.

"Fine..."

"That's good." He placed a card down, and everybody sighed.

"New game." Tart said irritated. My father is pretty good with cards.

"I'm back.." Masaya said tiredly, while walking in the door.

"Were they really that bad tree-hugger?" Kish said playfully, while turning around in his chair.

"Shut up." Masaya said, and glared at him. Kish just smirked and turned back to the games.

"Wheres Mari, Alyssa, and Zakuro?" Masaya asked, and took a seat next to Tart. Kish looked in thought for a moment, but Ryou answered for him.  
>"Went to go get the kids, since somebody.." He glared at Pai. "Forgot to go get them."<p>

"AND THEY WENT SHOPPING!" Pudding said cheerfully, walking in with a equally cheerful Aikyoshi and Yuki. Arashi and Shiro came in, looking as though they had been through a war.

"Never doing that again..." Shiro muttered when he walked past me. I sweat-dropped, and looked around at the smiling faces of everyone. Chi, Namine, Arashi, Yuuki, Shiro, Ren, Tohiko, Miko, Ichiro, Aikyoshi, Yuki. All were okay, but what was with that dream? Then it hit me like a thousand bullets.

Maybe it was the future.

* * *

><p><strong>I have the next chapter, half done, so its possible two chapters are going to be posted. I'm sorry this is so dark, and stuff, I never intended it to turn out like this. The reason why I chose Tsuki, is because she was the easiest to write with. I also haven't used her that much, so why not? Anyway, I hope you all like it, and it clears up somethings, AND I'M NOT DEAD. :D<strong>


	32. Marriage

**I'm ba-, *Pelted with Tomatoes* Ah yes, I forgot that I didn't update this weekend. I have no excuse, but just that I was lazy. I WAS going to update yesterday, but I was worried about my math, and now I'm failing gym since I haven't been going, because I gots to get help on math. SEE MATH RUINS EVERYTHING! **

**A NEW FAN! *-* thanks you so much, ah yes, I'll try and add more screen time for them XD.**

* * *

><p>Elementary Parking lot~!<p>

"I have a feeling James did something stupid." Mari sighed, as Alyssa and Zakuro looked questionably at her. It's not something that's rare though.

"I'm sure that it's not all that bad..." Zakuro shrugged, from the backseat. They were sent to get the little kids, since the other adults didn't have room. Zakuro and Alyssa came with because they wanted to go visit some shops. Mari rubbed her temples, and glanced out at the school.

"Just motherly instincts I guess..." Mari said sadly. She got out of the car, with the other moms, and started her way towards the school. It was silent though. Which is what Mari hated.

"SO HO-" Thats when a blur of red caught her eye. Picking up her pace, Mari swung the door open, and walked in with the other two behind her. Mari looked around, and spotted that red blur. She was right. It was James, in his damn transformation outfit.

"JAMES~" She called, and walked towards them. The now older boy looked back and instantly froze. If he could go crawl in a hole and die...he would.

"Ehehe...Mom...hey?" He nervously stepped back, while still gripping on to Ayaka, who was sleeping soundly.

"Ryous gonna be mad~" Alyssa joined in. Zakuro nodded in agreement, and they all were staring at him. Which crept him out.

"Time to go home~" Mari said, and pounced at him. Zakuro grabbed his shoulders, and Alyssa took Ayaka.

"Did you do anything appropriate?" James looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Okay even though he looks older, he still has the mind of a six year old." Mari sighed a sigh of relief. Alyssa sweat-dropped, and adjusted the little girl on her back. She wondered how it would feel to have a girl? Smiling to herself, Alyssa started to walk back towards the car. Zakuro and Mari both picked up James, and carried him outside.

"When did you transform?" Zakuro asked. James rolled his eyes, while being carried. Well, you would too!

"I transformed when Ayaka was getting bullied." James muttered, looking away from the two adult girls. Mari and Zakuro looked at each other. Mari's eyes then turned to sparkles, and she dropped James's arms, making him fall head first on the sidewalk.

"MY GOSH! IT'S LOVE~" Zakuro laughed at Mari, and James just sat cross legged in the parking lot, his hands on his knees. He was getting irritated.

"IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!" He yelled up to his mom. His mom stopped her happy dance, and Zakuro raised a eyebrow.

"What a shame, I was hoping to be related to at least ONE of my friends..." Mari pouted, and dragged her son the rest of the way to the car. Alyssa already hooked up a now awake Ayaka, and she was sitting in the front.

James hopped in the back next to the little girl, and Zakuro climbed in next to him. Mari sat in the drivers seat.

"Time to go home~!" She cheered, and stepped on the gas petal.

"Apple, why are you coming home with us?" Ayaka asked, her brown eyes sparkled with innocence. Still the naïve little six-year old.

"Uh...I have to talk to Ryou, Pai, and Keiichiro..." James rubbed the back of his neck. Zakuro looked questionably at the pair.

"Your right you do, and I'm going to have to deal with it." Alyssa said, and crossed her arms.

"It sounds as though being married to Ryou is painful for you." Zakuro laughed, and Alyssa's expression softened a little.

"I do love him..." The she smirked a bit.

"But I love Choko more." Mari laughed, and Zakuro shook her head but laughed non the less. Ayaka and James looked questionably at each other, wondering why adults care so much about love.

"Ah yes, Zakuro! How do we tell them?" Alyssa asked, turning around to look at Zakuro. Zakuro looked deep in thought, and shrugged.

"I still can't believe Ryou decided on this..."

"I can't believe Keiichiro agreed to this..."

"But Choko and Cake will be a cute bride and groom for eachother!" They said in unison. James, Ayaka, and Mari's eyes widened. Mari almost lost control of the steering wheel.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU GUYS BEEN KEEPING FROM ME!" Mari yelled, and practically the whole entire world could hear it.

* * *

><p><strong>So...short...I will make sure to update a longer one, before spring break! Which isn't till next week on Friday. TT^TT, I will be bringing my laptop with me when I visit my cousins, but I won't be able to use the internet since they have to pay for the internet and only a certain amount of people can use it. I'll be on my phone too, so don't worry. My phone gets 3G so its all good. Lauren-chii~! Hi~ <strong>

**I ALMOST FORGOT! HOW THE HECK DID YOU GUYS FREAKING READ MY MIND ABOUT THE ARRANGED MARRIAGE THINGY? I mean come on, it makes me feel like I give stuff away. TT^TT**


	33. Omake: When two adults love each other

**HI! I'm updating on the weekend~! Well, it's Sunday...and I still have homework...**

**...YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT!**

**I have a favor to ask you guys, my new friend OnceUponATime06, has a story that needs Ocs, preferably boys but you could make a girl. It's about a reality TV show :| It's called Hell's House, if you need to get here its on my favorites on my profile. Though, the section it's under is powerpuff girls, since I love that show :3. But it would make me really happy if you helped! I'm co-writing with her too~**

**Just to say, this is just a omake/bonus chapter. I will update the actual story, when I can figure out how to. I gots a little writers block...any ideas? **

**This is completely unrelated to the current happening on the story!**

* * *

><p>Ayaka walked over to Miko, and tugged at her skirt. Miko looked down from what she was writing, and smiled.<p>

"What's wrong Ayaka?"

"I know what happens when two adults love each other VERY much." Ayaka grinned innocently. Miko dropped her notebook, and a look of horror replaced her smile.

"WHO TOLD YOU?"

"Ichiro?" Ayaka said, and tapped her chin. Miko stomped off, leaving Ayaka confused. Then she spotted Chi and Namine sitting at the TV playing video games that they stole form Arashi, and Aikyoshi's room.

"CHI~ NAMINE~ Do you know what happens when two adults love each other very much? Cause I do!" Ayaka cheered, sitting between the two girls. Namine paused the game, and Chi set her controller down gently.

They both turned towards Ayaka.

"Y-Your innocence..." Namine started, and hugged her.

"IS GONE!" Chi wailed, and hugged Ayaka, making Ayaka squished.

"YOU WERE SO YOUNG!" Namine cried, and Chi patted Ayaka's back. Ayaka wondered what the big deal about knowing? It's not THAT bad. Choko and Cake walked into the room, and looked questionably at the three girls. Well Cake did, Choko looked at them like they were idiots.

"Let's not ask..." Choko said.

Cake laughed nervously, and then walked towards the kitchen.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" Chi shook Ayaka.

"I-Ichiro," Namine got up, and stomped off. Chi stayed there, hoping to erase the unpleasant thing Ayaka just learn about.

"What all do you know?"

"WELL~" Ayaka started.

* * *

><p>With Ichiro.<p>

Ichiro was in the backyard, playing soccer with Aikyoshi, Yuki, and Ren. Who they managed to get to play. Yuuki, Tsuki, Tohiko, Shiro, and Arashi all were sitting on the sidelines.

"HA! A GOAL~" Aikyoshi cheered. Ichiro sighed, Ren and him were down by 3.

The sliding glass door slammed open, and out came a furious Miko.

"ICHIRO!" Miko stomped over to him, and grabbed him by his shirt collar. Even though she was like half a foot shorter then him, she managed to look imitating. Ichiro was strangely happy and scared to see Miko like this.

"Hi~ Hows my sea otter doing?" Miko glared, and Ichiro stopped smiling. Miko raised her fist. Tsuki hid behind Shiro, Ren covered Yuuki's eyes. Aikyoshi and Yuki were silently cheering Miko on, Arashi just sighed, Tohiko hoped that he at least came out with a bloody nose.

"WHY DID YOU TELL HER?"

"TELL WHO WHAT?"

"AYAKA!"

"WHAT DID I TELL HER?"

"WHERE THE HECK BABIES COME FROM!"

"I don't remember doing such things..."

Then the sliding glass door slammed open AGAIN, and out came a furious Namine. She glared at Ichiro and he gulped.

"YOU DO REMEMBER! DON'T LIE TO ME!" Miko yelled, and Namine walked over to them.

"I really don't I swear!" Ichiro pleaded, and Miko let go of him. Which was a bad idea, since Namine kicked him.

"YOUR SUCH A PERVERT!"

"I only told Ayaka what happens when two adults love each other very much!" Ichiro said. All the kids outside glared at Ichiro.

"NOT LIKE THAT! I told her..."

* * *

><p>Back with Chi and Ayaka.<p>

"Ichiro told me that when two adults are very in-love, they get married!" Ayaka threw her hands in the air. Chi sat frozen for a moment. Then she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ayaka asked.

"I'm just glad your mind isn't tainted."

"Ichiro said, that Choko and Cake, Aikyoshi and Yuki, Ren and Yuuki, him and Miko, are going to get married? Is that true?"

Chi couldn't help but laugh again, her stomach was starting to hurt too.

"Yeah, their going to get married. Not until their older though." Ayaka smiled mischievously.

"So Chi, you going to get married to that Kira guy?" Chi backed away, now she understood what Choko was saying about how she was innocent one moment, and a devil the next.

"NO! I WILL DIE BEFORE THAT!" Her face told her otherwise though, when it turned red.

"That's what they say at first..."

Namine came running back in, and tackled Ayaka in a hug, with Miko following.

"I'M GLAD HE DIDN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING ABOUT BABIES!"

Choko and Cake came back in, and Ayaka smiled up at them.

"Cakey, when you and Choko get married, can you name one of your babies after me?" Cake was speechless, and Choko was shocked. Their faces both turned red, they did not want to think about that right now!

Then she turned back around to the other teenagers.

"I've been meaning to ask, Where do babies come from anyway?" Cake almost fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT THAT STORY PLEASE~!<strong>

**Sailor Phoenix Black, I like those names. I was thinking about doing something like that, but I couldn't think of how to put their names together. XP I'll make sure to update as soon as I get the actual next chapter done~!**


	34. Two Love Confessions!

**-_- I was stuck up at my cousins ALL Spring Break, and I feel ready to pass out. After I write this, I'm going to take a nap, then going to write some more. I've neglected this story! TT^TT My cousin wouldn't let me use her computer to write a chapter on it, so I couldn't update! You can kick me if you want...just not in the face~ I'll try and get two updates in between today and tomorrow okay? :) I'm a little rusty with my writing, since I have been gone for some time.**

* * *

><p>Pudding and Tart's House<p>

Laughter echoed throughout the house from the kitchen. A card game was going on, and the woman were talking about random things, and remembering the old days. Their children, were talking about love, school, video games. Everything was peaceful.

Until the door slammed open.

Ayaka skipped over to Yuuki, and pulled on the hem of her uniform skirt. When Yuuki looked down, she smiled warmly at the six year old. "What do you need Ayaka?"

Ayaka stood on her toes, and whispered into her ear, and Yuuki look went from smiling to wide eyes. If she had a drink, she would have spit it out.

Yuuki nodded at Ayaka when she finished, and turned towards her twin sister. Who practically had to same reaction. Tsuki was surprised, she didn't know Cake and Choko had that kind of relationship. She turned towards Miko, and shook her shoulder.

"When did Cake and Choko turn out to be engaged?" Miko's mouth hit the floor. She stopped pushing Ichiro away, and he hugged her. She didn't even move a muscle, just stared at Tsuki's confused face. Ichiro figured something was wrong, from the lack of rejection he was getting.

"Miko? Whats wrong?" Miko turned towards him, then she pushed off of him, and stomped over to Choko. She pointed in his face, and glared.

"I WILL KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND MARRY MY SISTER! I GAVE NO PERMISSION!" Chi looked up from her notebook, that her and Namine were playing tic-tact-toe in and gasped.

The adults stopped playing cards. Ryou sighed, and Keiichiro gave a nervous smile.

"It was going to get out some day..."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" Choko sneered, and put his hands up. Cake looked almost about ready to faint, and if Ren and Yuuki weren't trying to help her calm down, she would.

Aikyoshi and Yuki were jumping up and down hugging each other. Arashi looked disgusted, and Shiro looked like her didn't care at all. Ichiro stood with his hands on his hips and gave a happy smile.

"I KNEW IT!" Miko turned around and grabbed Chi's notebook, and threw it at him,

"Not now!" Miko was getting irritated. Ichiro whined, but stopped. Namine held her hand up to Chi for a high-five, but one never came. Chi was too busy glaring at Choko.

"MIKO! I WILL HELP YOU KILL THIS GUY!" Miko smirked at her sister, and nodded. Choko blew a piece of hair from in front of his face, and rolled his eyes. What the heck did her do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Miko and Chi held up their fists, and were ready to strike when Ryou and Keiichiro stopped them. Ryou pulled Choko away, and Keiichiro pulled Miko and Chi away.

"Now Now, we set this up." Miko and Chi looked dumb-founded. Choko crossed his arm.

"Told you I was innocent." He muttered.

"Keiichiro and I thought it was a great idea to have them marry, being as Choko is my only son, and Cake is one of the smartest out of the four. Besides, me and him had this planned since we were teens." Mari, Zakuro, and Alyssa came running in, with a exhausted James.

"AYAKA! WHY THE HECK DID YOU RUN ALL THE WAY HERE FROM THE GAS STATION?" Alyssa yelled. Ayaka grinned innocently, and ran to her room. She locked the door so no one could lecture her. Everybody was quiet staring at Alyssa and the other three.

"OH YEAH! CHOKO AND CAKE CONGRATS~" Mari cheered, and laughed.

Ryou glared at Alyssa.

"You told them?"

"..." Alyssa smiled sheepishly, and shrugged. Ryou rubbed his temples.

Then Pai, Ryou, and Keiichiro took notice to James.

"I knew this was going to happen, come with us. Masaya we need your D.N.A this time too." Pai pulled Masaya and James down, with Ryou and Keiichiro following.

"Choko..." Cake said, and was blushing madly. Choko glanced at her and rose a eyebrow.

"It's okay if you don't want to marry me, I'm fine both ways..." She said, and looked like she was going to die of a nervous breakdown.

Choko sighed. He was really going to embarrass himself. He walked over to Cake, leaned down, and...

kissed her cheek.

"As long as its you, I'm okay with it." Choko shrugged. Yuki and Aikyoshi were jumping up and down, and Aikyoshi was hugging Yuki saying "FINALLY~!" Namine and Chi gave each other high-fives.

Yuuki looked up at Ren with a confused face.

"Did he just confess to her?" Ren nodded.

"Are you okay with them being together, I mean you are pretty over-protective..." Yuuki said quietly and looked down at her feet. Ren scratched the back of his head.

"I'm kinda occupied with my own love life. So, if shes happy, I'm happy." He gave her a small smile. Yuuki looked even more dumbfounded. Tsuki heard him, and was happy for her sister. Then she wondered back to her dream, and a shiver went down her spine.

She could remember the faces of the aliens, all looked guilty and unpleasant. Why did they kill them, if they didn't want them to die? Not to mention, that Kuro was acting as if her liked her or something. Tsuki clutched her head, a headache was coming.

Miko walked over to Ichiro and helped him up. "I'm sorry, I over reacted." She laughed awkwardly. Ichiro smirked, and put his arm around her. "I'll be okay if..." He leaned down of kissed her on the lips. Miko's eyes widened, and she stood shocked. Nobody else saw, which she was happy for. Ichiro pulled away, and still had a smirk present.

"Wow, I remind me of my dad." He laughed, then he leaned in by her ear.

"By the way, I love you." Then he patted her shoulder, and went to talk to his brother. Miko's legs felt weak, and she walked like a zombie to the couch. When she sat down, she couldn't help but smile like crazy, with her face as red as a firetruck.

* * *

><p>SPACESHIP~<p>

Kira walked into the computer room, and saw Kuro typing something on the screen. He quietly walked up behind him, and watched what he was doing over his shoulder.

"Looking up porn? Or are you stalking a certain girl?" Kuro almost jumped out of his skin, and smacked Kira on the head. Kira fell down and held his head. Etsuko laughed from her chair across the room. Kira glared at her from the floor.

"Kira, why the heck are you in here? I told you to find a way to lure the Mews away from their parents."

"I got bored." He said bluntly, and got up from the floor. Kuro scowled at him, and turned back to the computer, resuming typing. Kira rolled his eyes, and walked out of the room, and into Hibiki.

"Whats up? Did Kuro do something?" Hibiki asked, but his eyes said that he didn't care.

"Hes stalking that girl...Tsbuki?..no...Truki?..no...TSUKI! Yeah her, hes stalking her, and looking up porn." Kira answered, and continued to walk down the hall. Hibiki looked disgusted, then he smirked a little.

"Oh I forgot! You left your screen open in your room, I looked and found some pictures of that Chi girl while she was sleeping? I didn't know you were like that." Hibiki ducked, dodging a crate that was thrown at his head. He turned his head a little, and saw Kira's face red.

"A-At least I don't like a crazy woman!" Kira ran back to his room.

Hibiki sighed, but was happy with the outcome of what he said. Though he couldn't help but wonder why they were acting more like humans each day.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra romance :D LOL, I forgot. Leixym: My favorite character from Soul Eater is Death The Kid, and Chrona :D Though, I don't know which gender Chrona is O-O Hope you all like the chapter :3 Now I got to work on Miko confessing, and then Ruuki~ (Ren and Yuuki, a reviewer made it up XP) Then finally the Aliens and their lovers! EPIC FIGHT SCENE AWAITS IN THE FUTURE~ Next chapter more Aliens? Or what?<strong>


	35. Tonight We Ride!

**Yo, guys and girls :D Next chapter, your going to notice my obvious time skip. Since its part of the story. Also, I might do another omake after this, since I want to. Thanks for new reviewers and old ones! **

**Forever, thanks for reading my story~! I'll give you a list at the end of the chapter okay? **

**4/6 done. D:**

* * *

><p>Alien's Spaceship (2 weeks later)<p>

"Kuro, whats acb – ack + 2b – 2k?" Kira's voice whimpered, while his brain was practically exploding from the math problem. If you hadn't guessed before, Kira was doing homework. It had been two weeks since the four aliens enrolled in school, and Kira was failing already. Kuro glanced at the red head, and sighed. He had better things to do than helping his idiot brother solve math.

"Get Hibiki to help you, I have to get everything ready." Kuro muttered, while typing something into the computer.

"Your still not mad right? I mean, about yesterday...but seriously! You can just tell us if your looking up porn! We wouldn't mind." Kira smiled innocently on the ground, finally finding a way to get out from doing the ridiculous work.

"You mean, YOU wouldn't mind." Hibiki said, as he strolled in with his hands in his pockets. Kuro glared at the both of them.

"I swear, if you guys keep accusing me of looking at nudity, I will strangle you."

"Somebody is in a bad mood~" Etsuko sang, as she was drinking her wine again. She hadn't done anything but annoy them lately.

Kira and Hibiki both looked at the computer screen, that was going through the Mews profiles , with information they had gathered.

"Hey Kuro! Why you going through them so much? We already know everything about them." Kira asked, looking at Hibiki with a raised eyebrow. Kuro sighed, and rubbed his temples. He wasn't a fan of working with his brothers around.

"If you must know, I'm thinking of how to lure them away from their parents. Even if they can't transform as they did before, they are still more experienced then the new ones. We could easily be defeated. Failure is no option for us. Its either win or die. Commander made that clear to us last time he called." Kuro explained, not even batting a eyelash. Kira's eyes downcast, as the reality hit. They were going to be extracting the energy, which kills the victim afterwords.

"Is there any other way to extract the energy? Without killing the person..." Kira asked, his voice cracking a little. Hibiki's eyes widened, why the heck would he ask that kind of question? A low chuckle erupted from Kuro's throat. He knew at least one of them would ask that.

"No Kira, theres not. Don't go saying such petty things. We are going through with this plan, whether you like a mew or not. Its either we die, or the kingdom dies. Your choice." Kuro was dead serious, and Kira's face turned grim. It was going to end with one of the sides dieing.

"If you don't want to kill them, fine by me. You can go right now to the other side, and beg for them to let you fight with them, but don't even dare think I won't spare you since your my brother." Kuro's eyes pierced Kira, and he knew he wasn't kidding. Kira didn't say anything, but stood there. Hibiki could feel the atmosphere around the room tense even more.

"Boys, stop fighting. We don't have to worry about killing them until we strike. Let's just calm down and go back to how it was." Hibiki's voice interrupted the glaring siblings. Etsuko humphed from the sidelines. She was enjoying the show.

"What's the matter with you, Hibiki? Your having second thoughts too? Well that's just great. Did you fall in love with a Mew like Kira? It's going to be your faults we fail, and everything will be ruined. All just because you like a human girl who doesn't even like you back." Hibiki glared at his brother when he finished. Kuro was being more of a pain lately.

"Shut up. I will like who I like. I will kill who I kill. Its that simple, don't think your so innocent either, brother. It's going to be hard for you to even lay a finger on her, isn't it? Tsuki right? Well don't go thinking we'll be the ones failing, but you are too. Go through the plan if you want. I'll follow through, whatever; but when the time comes, my choice is my choice." Hibiki then turned away from his brother, and left the room. Kira stood with his mouth agape, and Kuro was seriously debating what he could do right now. His mind felt as if it was going to have a mental breakdown. Yes, he had fallen for a mew also. But if he didn't do as his father said, it was the end for everyone. Him, Kira, Hibiki, and the mews.

"Kira leave, Etsuko find a way to get the mews out of their house. We are going through the plan tonight. It's now or never." Kuro walked back to the screen of the computer, and Kira went thought the sliding door. Etsuko disappeared from her chair, leaving her glass of wine half full. Kuro typed quickly into the computer. A picture of a field near the city of Tokyo popped up, and his eyes darkened.

"This is the place." His voice came out low, and the screen turned into a video contacting the guy known as The Commander. Minutes later, the old man appeared, a frown on his wrinkled face.

"We are starting tonight. The area is secured, Etsuko is getting the Mews. By dawn, we should be done. We are due to be back around December 9th" Kuro voice was confident, and never skipping a beat. His father smirked at the seventeen year old alien boy, a knowing one.

"I leave it in the hands of you my boy, don't fail me." The screen went black, and Kuro leaned back on his chair. He got up, and walked out the door, and down random halls and to Hibiki's room. Kuro walked in, and Hibiki glared at him from under his covers.

"We are going tonight. Come on." He motioned for Hibiki to follow him, and he got up. Hibiki got up slowly, and stood beside his brother. He was ready for whatever he had to do, he already had his choice in his head. The two teens walked out of the room and towards Kira's room, which had Kira sitting outside of. He was remembering when he had first met Chi; when he had made her love him for the moment. When that had happened, he had no feelings for the girl whatsoever, but by the time she was rescued, he had fallen hard for the Mew girl. Which was a bad thing for him, and her.

"Come one Kira, were finishing tonight. Besides, even if I had postponed this, the mews already figured out who we are at school, so its pointless to wait." Kira stood up, and walked to his brother's side. With a snap of his fingers, they had disappeared, to the grassy field that was going to hold the final battle

One that will be life changing.

* * *

><p>PUDDING'S HOUSE.<p>

"Gah, Math is so hard!" Chi growled and threw her pencil across the room. Everybody was already all done with their homework; even Aikyoshi.

"C-Chi, it's not really that hard..." Tsuki smiled nervously, and Miko looked ready to smack her sister with her English textbook.

"I swear Chi, if you keep whining. Math won't be the only thing you think is hard." Chi stuck tongue out at her sister, and got up throwing her math book onto the other books on the coffee table.

Miko sat next to Ichiro on the couch, who was being more clingy then usual. Miko was still embarrassed of having her first kiss with him; but wasn't saying she hated it. Cake and Choko were sitting next to them on the couch too, and were holding hands. Yup, Choko and Cake were going out. It had been going on for about three days now. They started going out when Choko had to save Cake from her fan boys again. Although, Choko did still act stuck-up. Aikyoshi and Yuki were still going strong. Aikyoshi made them celebrate their two week anniversary today. Namine, Chi, and Tsuki were still single. Tsuki wasn't really bothered, but Namine and Chi were always remarking on how they will be "FOREVER ALONE!" and Tsuki refused to join in their club.

Then theres Ren and Yuuki. Both still oblivious to each other having a crush on one another.

"We really need to get them together. Their just so adorable!~" Yuki gushed, and Aikyoshi agreed with her. Choko looked at them with disgust.

"Like you two are to talk about love, it took you forever to confess." Aikyoshi raised a eyebrow at the young Shirogane.

"Your one to talk, it took you almost 2 weeks to confess. Whose the coward now." Aikyoshi ran away while a blushing Choko ran after him.

"Anyway...don't you agree Cake? Miko? Ichiro?" Yuki smiled. Miko nodded, and Ichiro went into mode where he explained that they were going to get married, along with Miko and him, Aikyoshi and Yuki, and Cake and Choko. Cake almost punched him, but Miko did the honors for her.

"I'm totally not marrying someone like you, pervert." Miko flicked his nose. Ichiro smirked, and whispered something in her ear, making her blush madly.

"Ohohoho, what do we have here?" Yuki laughed, looking in between Miko and Ichiro. Miko glared, and Ichiro smiled and explained that they were going to get married after high school, and they were going to start dating by tonight. Miko looked about ready to kill him, for real.

"BACK TO WHAT I WAS SAYING BEFORE, Ren and Yuuki need to get together before something bad happens.!" Yuki raised her hands to make a point. Cake squirmed in her seat, trying to think of something.

"Ren is pretty shy when it comes to ladies, but we will make him confess the old fashioned way!" Miko declared, standing up on the couch.

"Letting them do it by themselves?" Cake said softly.

"No. Locking them in a closet. Duh?" Miko and Yuki said in unison. Ichiro laughed at Miko, and hugged her. By this time, he must have bruises everywhere.

"I should have known." Cake mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later.<p>

"H-How did we end up in here..?" Yuuki said, as she tried to scoot away from the Akasaka she was squished up onto to. It was a tight fit, and she wondered how her sister felt sitting in here when they played hide n' seek. Ren and Yuuki were said to go get some supplies for fixing the door that broke to the basement, and they were pushed into a closet in the garage.

"Miko...and Yuki..." Ren muttered. He was so going to get back at his sister.

"Ren... is the door locked?" Yuuki asked, fearing the worst. Ren reached up in the tight squeeze, and managed to shake the doorknob. Which turned out to be locked.

"Its locked..."

"..." They sat there in silence most of the time. Not saying anything. Outside of the door, was Yuki, Miko, Cake, and Ichiro were outside the door waiting.

"This is so cliché, I just now remembered." Ichiro said, gasping a little.

"Its not cliché, its a classic." Yuki said quietly.

"You know Ichiro, your a like 17, yet your helping three girls get their friends to confess to each other. I'm surprised really." Miko said, crossing her arms. Ichiro tackled hugged her.

"I'm just doing it for you, my sea otter~!"

"GET. OFF." Miko struggled. Yuki and Cake watched from the sidelines. Then looked at each other, and shrugged. Both of them turned back to the door. On the inside, the awkward atmosphere shot up like a bullet. It wasn't helping it was getting hard to breath. Yuuki thought, if they weren't going to get out, maybe it was time to confess. Nobody was around, and it could maybe ease the awkward air. Or make it worse. Whichever.

" R-Ren..." The boy raised his head, and looked at her with a questionable stare. She immediately blushed, and started to stumble even more on her words.

"I-no wait-For some time...no...I real-...I've.." Yuuki looked about ready to explode.

"You like me right? That's what your trying to say." Ren said quietly, leaning back slightly on the wall. Yuuki didn't answer, but managed a weak nod. Ren gave her a small smile.

"I like you too; maybe even love. I'm glad you feel the same way." Yuuki felt really faint, maybe she was really going to, but all she could think was this was the happiest day of her life. Ren leaned in to Yuuki, despite the tight space, and was a mere few centimeters away when...THE DOOR SLAMMED OPEN.

"OPERATION RUUKI: COMPLETE!" Ren and Yuuki's pale faces met with the hyper Yuki, and nervous Cake. With Miko wrestling with Ichiro in the background.

"...we totally messed this up..." Yuki hung her head, and Cake patted her back awkwardly.

"No, no. We did good; they know they like each other now..." Cake trailed off. Ren helped Yuuki out of the closet, then managed to glare at Miko.

"Your dead..." He said. Miko sweat-dropped, and tried to get up but Ichiro was holding her down.

The moment was ruined when Ichigo's voice yelled to them.

"THERES YOUR TEACHER AT THE DOOR." All the kids scrambled to the door, and opened to find the principal.

"Mr. Toudu! Hi~" Aikyoshi smiled and waved at the old teacher.

"Hi, today were taking a field trip to the field outside of town. It's for the 7th grade and up, I'll hope you'll join us. It starts at 6, so please be ready by then." All the teens nodded, and closed the door, not seeing the sinister smile that formed afterwords.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems rushed : I did my best though! I hope you all like it. Two more chapter I'm planning, next one with the beginning of the battle, and the one after the ending. Then the two chapter sequel, maybe one. I got a omake too. **

**Anyway Forever, heres your list.**

**-Mewmews:**

**Aikyoshi & Arashi Fong/Ikisatashi: : Cheetahs (Not endangered in the real world, but in my world they are)**

**Choko Shirogane (Amur Leopard)**

**Miko Akasaka (Sea Otter)**

**Chi Akasaka ( Fox)**

**Cake Akasaka (Arctic Wolf)**

**Tsuki Ikisatashi (Moon stripped Mouse)**

**Yuuki Ikisatashi (Caspian Horse) (Ichiro, Tohiko, Tsuki, Yuuki, Aikyoshi, Ayaka, and Arata are all cousins, not siblings.) **

**Namine Aoyama ( White Tiger)**

**Yuuki Iwahara ( A bird... 0_0)**

**James Aoyama (Bengai Tiger)**

**-Non-Mews:**

**Shiro Kotone**

**Ren Akasaka**

**Ichiro Ikisatashi**

**Ayaka Fong/Ikisatashi**

**Tohiko Ikisatashi**

**-Aliens:**

**Etsuko**

**Kira**

**Kuro**

**Hibiki**


	36. Omake: The Not So Ordinary First Date!

**HEY! Sorry, no update, but a OMAKE again. My sister, and I are going to write the second to last chapter. She wanted part of the story, but I forgot, and she got mad at me. So I decided to add her in the story, as the one person I thought would never get a love interest. Its just a minor part, and will only be there for at least that chapter, and the sequel. They wouldn't have a lovey dovey relationship like everybody else does, but eh? Oh, I'll be glad to inform the creators of Miko and Ichiro, that my sister seriously loves those two. She said that even if I hadn't put them together, she would have still loved them.**

**Also, it came to my attention of what Sailor Phoenix Black pointed out. I haven't really said anything about the date Tsuki, and Kuro went on. To answer your question though, I was actually planning on making a OMAKE (this one), about that. It will be actually PART of the story, but will be set back 2 weeks, to the SECOND day of school. It's confusing I know.**

**So here I go~!**

* * *

><p>*2 weeks ago*<p>

Tsuki stared at the darting cars at the bench she was sitting on. She had been told to meet that Kankuro guy here, at 4:00.

It was 4:15.

She had been weary to come on this "outing", since the dream she had, and the possibility that is was a joke. Her sister, Ren, and Cake looked horror stricken when she told them she was asked out, and she avoided telling them by who. She didn't want them stalking her, and she didn't want them to beat up the guy. Well, mostly Shiro would do that, but still. Tsuki sighed heavily, as she leaned back on the park bench. A glance at her watch, made her face turn into a little frown. It was 4:20 now. By now, its most likely she was stood up. Maybe she should have accepted that invite to dinner by Aoi? But he didn't attract her interest like Kankuro did. Kankuro was a mysterious guy; always keeping to himself, and never really talking to anybody but his brothers and herself. He was like the perfect guy for her, or so she thought so far. If her sister could get a guy, she can! Though Yuuki and Ren weren't going out right now, they would bound to be in a week or so.

Tsuki glanced down at her outfit. A oversized white sweater, jeans, and tennis shoes. Chi and Namine thought it was so "her". She didn't know why they said something like that, but she just let them say what they say. To her, the sweater was itchy, and she wanted to change into a baggy t-shirt, but sadly she can't do that. Her attention went back to her watch, and she almost groaned. It was 4:30. He was definitely not coming. She got up sadly, and started to walk down the street, bumping into random people and almost stumbling into the unknown buildings of Tokyo.

She was almost to the next street, when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, bringing her back into the chest of the obviously male. Tsuki shakily looked up at the guy, who was in her mind, a crazy man who wanted to rape her. She got the surprise when she saw that the crazy person who wanted to rape her; turned out to be Kankuro. Although, his facial expression was one that said, "You disobeyed my order. You will be greatly punished.", she was glad it was him.

"I told you to stay at that bench. Why did you move?" He sounded greatly pissed, but tried not to show it. He was calm, and stoic. Tsuki felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she looked down at the sidewalk, twirling her thumbs.

"I-I..thought you...wern-" Kankuro interrupted her by grabbing her arm, and guiding her through the crowds of people.

"I have no time for your pity excuse, now we are going to start." Tsuki was happy he had FINALLY came, and she was scared that something bad was going to happen. It was just a little thought that kept nagging her in her head, and it was saying for her to run. Tsuki ignored it and put it to the back of her mind. She kept her head down while Kankuro "guided" her to where ever they were supposed to be. He would occasionally ask her something, and she would timidly answer back. She was actually surprised she hasn't fainted or tripped yet. Finally, Kankuro stopped outside of a casual looking cafe. It was a tiny white building, between two gray and boring looking taller buildings. It was a bright cafe, giving off a happy aura, that made Tsuki's eyes shine with Aw. Kankuro smirked at his brilliant choice, and led her to one of the tables situated outside the cafe. He had pulled out her chair and pushed it in for her, acting like a complete gentlemen. Tsuki thought it was too good to be true! Maybe it was. They had sat there in silence for a little bit, a teensy bit of awkwardness in the air.

"So...," Kankuro's voice snapped Tsuki's gaze from the floor, and she awkwardly stared at him. He was completely calm, not fazed at the weird atmosphere. Although, Tsuki sorta felt as though Kankuro hasn't done anything like this. She was right, Kankuro hadn't ever done anything like this, and it was maddening. In his mind he thought that if her made the wrong move, he was going to be discovered. He didn't know why he even was in such a hurry earlier to get to the date, even though he did arrive late anyway. "Kyo" was holding him up by asking him to help with his science homework, and then he had to fix a leak in the water supply.

"What made you want to accept my offer to go on this date?" Kankuro rested his head on his palm, with his elbow perched on the table top. His lips was formed into a slight mocking smirk, and Tsuki blushed and wished she could go hide in a tree or something. In a attempt to shield herself for future mocking, she lifted up her menu and hid her face behind it, earning a snicker from Kankuro.

"...I-it w-would have been rude i-if I d-didn't..." She said softly, and Kankuro had to strain his hearing to hear her. He raised a eyebrow.

"Oh, so you didn't even go on your own free will? You didn't come for your own enjoyment? Well my my, that hurts me a little. I did, after all, take a liking to you. It seems like your just giving me the cold shoulder, and I thought we had mutual feelings for each other." Tsuki's face exploded from pink to red to dark red in a matter of seconds. Kankuro snickered as he imagined her what her face looked like right now. Tsuki hid her face further in the menu, sinking in her chair slowly. Why? Why did she have to be on a date with this guy?

A few feet away, you could hear muffled screams. Who you ask would be making this screams? Why it was Ichiro of course, and Miko was the one suffocating him. Now your probably wondering why they are here? Well it a obvious answer, they wanted to see who Tsuki was dating. They were also accompanied by Yuuki, Ren, Chi, Namine, Choko, Cake, and Tohiko.

"Ichiro, I will kill you if you give us away. You don't need to laugh at Tsuki, shes having fun." Miko harshly whispered. Earlier, Ichiro was laughing because of Tsuki's expression. Choko made a face, and punched Ichiro in the head.

"I swear to god, if you don't shut up, I will force you too." Miko rolled her eyes.

"I'm already on it." Cake offered a sympathetic smile to the injured teen, then turned her attention back to her close friend, who was having her face turn multiple of colors. Namine and Chi watched intently, making sure Kankuro didn't do anything to harm the sweet girl. Yuuki was glad her sister was having a blast, but was worried that Kuro, since she knew his identity, was going to hurt her. Which is mostly why she was here. That reason including Choko, Cake, Tohiko, and Ren. Ichiro wanted to come to see if Tsuki would get any lip action, while Miko was dragged along by you know who. Tohiko sighed at his brother, but didn't bother to help him.

"It was obvious you deserved it." He whispered to his older brother, and didn't make any attempt to move from his spot. Ichiro managed a glare at him, and turned away from him. Miko rolled her eyes again, at his childish behavior.

Back to the young couple, they were back to phase one, and were staring at one another. Well, Tsuki was taking random peeks from behind her menu, and eep'd every time she saw him staring at her. Kankuro was having fun, a lot of fun. He didn't know she was so nervous! Not like he wasn't though, he was probably as nervous as she was, but he had better control. Soon a waiter came over, and looked questionably at Tsuki.

"Um...May I take you order?" He asked awkwardly, and Kankuro managed not to glare at him in annoyance of disrupting his little game. Kankuro just ordered coffee, whatever that was, and Tsuki ordered orange juice and a little salad. Once the waiter was gone, and he took their menus with him, Tsuki sat there awkwardly on her chair.

"So Tsuki, what do you do for fun?" Kankuro asked, leaning back in his chair and his hands locked on were behind his head. Tsuki took in a deep breath, trying not to stutter.

"I read..." She timidly sat up straight, squirming in her seat to get comfortable.

"Oh, what do you read about?"

"Well...usually fantasy...mysterious...sometimes fairy tales..."

"Sounds fun. I sometimes read, but I usually browse the internet for facts, and information. I also enjoy making fun of my brothers." Kankuro frowned when he remembered that he wasn't supposed to be enjoying himself, and had to be gathering information. Tsuki took interest in her lap, and nodded, agreeing that it sounded fun. Kankuro shifted his position once again, and was now sitting forward, with his elbows probed up on the table, and his head resting on his hands.

"So, you have any secrets?" The waiter came back, and set the salad in front of Tsuki and the juice, then the coffee in front of Kankuro. Tsuki stiffened, and shook her head back and forth. Kankuro pressed on.

"You can always tell me, I would trust you with my secrets." He said. Tsuki was now shaking, wondering why he was being like this.

"I don't have any-" Kankuro's hands slammed down on the table, his chair fell back. Tsuki jumped and looked up at Kankuro's piercing glare with fear filled eyes.

"Why do you lie?" He asked her. Then he glanced around the little place, sensing everyone's startled stares. He walked around the table, and grabbed Tsuki's wrist.

"You come with me." He muttered, and Tsuki was wondering why the heck she didn't listen to herself earlier. Kankuro briskly walked down the street, and Tsuki stumbled to keep up with his pace.

Back at the cafe, everyone was whispering. Miko, Ichiro, Yuuki, Ren, Choko, Cake, Namine, Chi, and Tohiko all stood there with their mouths hanging open. Ichiro was the first one to recover.

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? WE HAVE TO CATCH UP TO THEM!" He quickly got up from his kneeling position, and pulled Miko up with him. They both dashed down the street after the other two teens. Choko shook himself, and grabbed his fiance's hand, then ran after Ichiro and Miko. Next was Tohiko, who started to drag Ren and Yuuki.

"I knew this was going to happen..." Choko mumbled to himself, and Cake just nodded behind him. Namine and Chi looked at each other, then Chi started grabbed Namine, and they both stumbled to get up. Finally they started to follow the others.

To the scared out of her mind Tsuki, she was debating what to do. She could try and get him to release her then run away, she could try and fight him, or she could go mew mew on him. The last option was out of the question, because he dad told her that it was for saving the world, not herself. If she chose the second one, she could get hurt even more. Option A was even more dumb, but it was really the only one.

Tsuki dug her heels in the ground, trying to get Kankuro to stop. He was slowing down, and turned into a ally. Oh yes, the ally. Tsuki tried to break free by struggling, but soon found out that it was hopeless. Kankuro pulled Tsuki toward him, so she had to strain her neck to see him. She was practically up against his chest, and could hear his heart beat. Her own echoed in her ears. He looked down at her, his eyes cold.

"Wanna know my secret?" He breathed out. Tsuki wished she could shrink herself down to the size of a pebble, since she feels like one right now. Tsuki manged her shake her head no, but Kankuro smirked.

"Well, my secret is a shocking one." His skin started to turn silvery, and his eyes back to indigo. Tsuki opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out, only a squeak. Her dream was right; Kankuro was Kuro. Kuro chuckled at her expression, and a ball of purple light formed in his hand.

"Best first date, right sweet cheeks?" Then he swiftly brought his hand down towards Tsuki. She regained her voice, and let out a blood-chilling scream. Heavy footsteps came into hearing, then skidding, and then a the sound of leather hitting face echoed throughout the ally. Tsuki fell into Yuuki's arms, and Yuuki held her close while Cake checked for serious injuries. Ren stood in front of Kuro, with Ichiro and Choko by his side. Tohiko popped out from behind Choko.

"Why the heck are you here?" Kuro didn't say anything, but instead scowled at them. He stood up and the boys got in a fighting stance, including Miko. Namine and Chi were behind Kuro, and they were circled around him. Kuro put up his hands, and the air around him started to ripple, but before he disappeared completely, he threw a small smile at Tsuki. Who barely managed to catch it. Everybody calmed down, and started home. Now knowing fully, that somethings were not as they thought they were.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOSH! ONE OF THE BEST OF MY WRITING EVER! I really hope this helps you Sailor Phoenix Black. The actual next chapter will be put up sometime this week. I already started on it, and its going along good. My sister is also helping me too! I can't wait to show off more of my better writing skills. Next chapter is going to be awesome!<strong>


	37. Final Battle Part 1

**HI~! I would like you to meet my sister, Scene'Killer'8D, or you can call her Dana. Shes helping me with the fight scene, since shes really good at writing those, even though I'M the one who wants to be a author when their older. Shes my older twin sister, if your wondering. Let's see if you can tell when shes the one who started writing?. **

**5/6 DONE! I really don't want to end this story, but it has too! :'(**

* * *

><p>Everything was calm. The grass that was blowing gently in the slight warm breeze from the west, the leaves that rattled on the trees, the sun that was beaming down across the land, animals who were nibbling on pine cones and acorns. Pattering of shoes against the ground, and laughter made its way towards the plain field. Once the teens had stopped in the middle of the field, the laughter and talking ceded.<p>

"I swear we have more people in class then this..." Namine said, as she scratched the back of her head, confused. She turned towards her best friend, Chi, who had the same expression.

"Maybe they're late..." Yuuki said softly. Everybody nodded, agreeing that, that was probably the reason. Aikyoshi and Yuki took a seat on the lush green grass, and started to play footsy. Aikyoshi laughed, and Yuki grinned widely. Both enjoying the warm day. Choko and Cake decided to sit on a little patch of cleared land, and started to talk about their lives before coming to Pudding's house. Cake blushed occasionally, and Choko clenched his fist every time that Cake told him about when guy's tried to ask her out. Ichiro and Miko were having a blast, as Miko was being nice for once, and let Ichiro give her a piggyback ride. He was running around like a maniac, and Miko was having trouble hanging on, but laughed anyway. Tsuki, Namine, Chi, Ren, and Yuuki were writing stuff in the mud with sticks they had found near by. Namine and Chi flicked up the dirt, causing them to get dirtied. Tsuki was drawing circles with Yuuki, and Ren drew a smiley face, and R+Y; which made Yuuki blush bright red. Shiro, Arashi, Tohiko lazed on the ground, and Tohiko talked non-stop about a girl named Misaki, who he loved dearly back home, while Shiro sat quietly with Arashi. You could say by now, they were good friends. Everything was going peachy; for now.

Tohiko took a glance at his watch, after he stopped talking for a while. It was 6:30, and he kept thinking it was weird that the school was so late for a activity they scheduled. His gaze drifted from his watch, to the other kids, who were oblivious to the problem. They all seemed absorbed in their own selves. Arashi felt a strange shiver go done his spine, and the hairs on his neck stood up. He tilted his head to the sky, and was just staring straight at it. Shiro followed his example, and Tohiko couldn't help but to too. Soon, Aikyoshi stared up at the sky too, but with a confused stare. Yuki, worrying about why her boyfriend stopped playing with her, curiously looked up. Ichiro halted suddenly, and his gaze turned to the sky too.

"Hey~ Why did yo-" She stopped, feeling a strange sensation, and looked up to the sky. Choko put his hand over Cake's mouth, earning a little squeak from the young girl. Choko pointed up, and they both looked up at the sky. Ren looked questionably at the sky, along with his girlfriend. Tsuki had a knot in her stomach, and looked up in the blue-Grey sky. Something felt familiar. Something bad was going to happen. Chi and Namine both stopped playing in the dirt, and looked at everybody confused. Once they looked at the sky, their eyes almost bulged out of their eye sockets. Coming from the sky, where everyone had they gaze set, was a dark purple ball of particles.

"WHAT THE F-" Chi pushed Namine at out of the way along with herself, as the ball hit the ground, making a big explosion. Dirt, and upturned grass flew in random directions, falling on the horrified teens. Choko managed to dodge the explosion, with Cake clinging to his arm tightly. Aikyoshi blocked Yuki, and pulled her out of the way. Ichiro had ran with Miko still on his back, tightly secured and terrified. Ren pulled the twin girls out of the way, and they landed on the ground, hard. Arashi, Tohiko, and Shiro jumped out of the way in time, and Tohiko gave a huge sigh of relief. Everybody was panting heavily, their eyes wide with terror, and shock. A loud chuckle interrupted to silence, and everybody looked towards the sky once again. There stood the four aliens, that had been giving them trouble since the day of the birthday party. Kuro had his arms crossed across his chest, his face showing a smirk; Hibiki had his hands behind his head, showing a lazy and uncaring expression; Kira had his boyish look, but something was off; and Etsuko was twirling her short bleach blonde hair, and had a bored expression on her face.

"Welcome Mews, and humans! Today, we will be departing. But we have something we have to do, and it involves you. As you may remember, your parents had protected this city with their lives and had gained powers that were beyond human's imaginations. You were lucky enough to inherit that power, but unfortunately for you, that becomes a price you're going to have to pay. Our kingdom back at our planet, is corrupting and we need some energy that is stored within your powers. The kingdom is literally falling apart, rivers gone dry, grass is dying, and food has become scarce. In your D.N.A, theres the exact energy we need," Kuro waited a moment for the teens to process the speech a little.

" To the unfortunate part, it kills the person we extract it out of, so no hard feelings, eh?" Kuro finished, and a ball of the same black energy appeared in his hand. Everybody was shocked. Hibiki held up his hand, and a katana appeared in it. Etsuko lifted up a few rocks, and a boulder. Kira did nothing, but stare down at the teens, well most likely at Chi. Kuro threw the black ball, and it collided with the ground, and everybody jumped out of the way, landing on the ground with painful thuds. Aikyoshi looked at his teammates, and nodded. All the mews pulled out their pendents, and kissed them, then held them in the air. The white light engulfed them, and each cried.

"MEW MEW ORANGE!"

"MEW MEW BANANA!"

"MEW MEW CHOCOLATE!"

"MEW MEW MIKO!"

"MEW MEW CAKE!"

"MEW MEW TSUKI!"

"MEW MEW YUUKI!"

"MEW MEW CHI!"

"MEW MEW SNOWDROP!"

"MEW MEW ICE!"

Then all together...

"METAMORPHO-SIS" Seconds later, the light faded, and down came the new Tokyo Mew Mews, ready for battle. Once Arashi hit the ground, he lifted his head to the gaze of Kuro. Arashi and Kuro stood across the field from each other, shooting each other deathly glances. Waiting for the other one to make the first move. Same as the other Mews. He tried shouting some taunts but Arashi wasn't listening for some reason. His mind was too busy worrying about what the turn out of the fight would be. It's not that he was scared for his own life but he was scared for the life of his newly made friends and his family. But he knew, it was now or never. He refocused his attention to Kuro. Arashi felt a sudden surge of anger and bolted toward Kuro at full speed. All Kuro did was smirk and run at Arashi.

"Wipe that confident smirk off your face or I'll do it for you FREAK!" Arashi screamed with anger lining his voice. All the alien did was grin. Arashi jumped in the air and tried to attack Kuro from the air but the Alien had other plans. He decided to jump up to but because his strength was so much greater than Arashi's he flew higher. All of a sudden a big orb of dark particles appeared in his hand and he charged  
>down at Arashi. All Arashi did was wait for impact because he knew being in the air didn't benefit him. He's not Yuki.<p>

"Ready?" Kuro whispered before hitting Arashi and transporting them in to heart of the city. "Why the hell did you transport us to the city!" Arashi screamed in his face. Kuro seemed dumbfounded, for once in his life.

"I have no idea..." realizing what he had done he looked back at Arashi and wondered how he survived the attack. "How'd you dodge that?" he looked shocked.

"I don't know exactly, I just put my hands up and it just kinda happened." Arashi replied. They both went to their fighting stance. But Arashi heard a faint sound kinda like a gasp. He whips around to find a girl about his age staring at him shocked. She looked ready to faint and just like he predicted she did. He ran to her and lifted her head. He studied her closely, She hair long straight brown hair that went to her elbows and side bangs. She was wearing a off-the-shoulder tee and some jean short shorts with silver Nikes. To him she was pretty cute. He picked her up bridal style and ran her to the side of the street and lazed her on a bench so she wouldn't get hurt. "I'll come back for her later and see if shes okay. But right now I need  
>to get back to this fight." Arashi thought to himself. He ran back out into the street and looked at Kuro.<p>

"What took you so long? Helping your girlfriend?" He looked at him smirked.  
>Arashi blushed at that comment but was fuming mad!<br>"She's not my damn girlfriend! I just found her!" Arashi shot back with venom in his voice.  
>Kuro looked at him and grinned.<br>"Then lets get back to this battle." Kuro then smirked the smirk he wore so well. Kuro then lifted his hand and another ball of black particles appeared in his hand and he charged at Arashi. Having the speed of a cheetah he dodged around knowing that if he gets hit with the ball of particles he would be done for. Arashi raised his spear and threw with all his might. Kuro disappeared and reappeared behind Arashi and almost striking him in the back.

"Don't think you're going to win that easily!" Arashi yelled before roundhouse kicking him to the head. Kuro flew back a couple feet before getting a hold of himself and getting pissed and runs full speed at him grabbing his neck and transporting them back to the field leaving behind a half destroyed street, of Tokyo. Once they transported back, Arashi saw the other Mews were fighting too. Aikyoshi, Miko, and Yuki had Etsuko. Aikyoshi was throwing his discs at her, and it would slice her hair or shoulder. She got mad, and whipped a boulder at him, and Yuki grabbed him, pulling him off the ground.

"Clam Chowder!" Miko's voice rang through the wind, and in one moment, a stream of hot water came out of her giant clam shell. It hit Etsuko's arm, making her fall a bit from the sky. She got mad, and shot a few sharp vines at her, cutting Miko's arms. Miko didn't give up, she kept throwing attacks like there was no tomorrow. Yuki put Aikyoshi back on the ground, and threw her boomerang at the female alien.

"Ribbon...SNOWDROP PIERCE!" The boomerang had collided with Etsuko's shins, making her fall face first into the ground below. Once she hit, the earth cracked a little from beneath her face. Etsuko lifted her head, and her clean complexion, was now dirt covered. Her eyes instantly had flames in them; she started attacking them with boulders, vines, roots of trees, anything that was within her power. A vine hit Aikyoshi in the stomach, making him fly back a couple feet, landing on his back. Yuki managed to dodge the fines, but once the boulders came; let's just agree that birds and rocks don't mix. She had collided with the ground in seconds, and didn't move a inch. Miko jumped out of the way when the roots came; dodged the boulders; but when she jumped up from the vines, one caught on her ankle, dangling her in the air. It started to twist her violently, and Etsuko laughed evilly from the ground below. She flicked her wrist, and another vine came. The vine circled around Miko's waist, and started to get tighter and tighter. She screamed, and tried to get free; but couldn't.

The air started to ripple next to Miko, but she didn't notice. Once it ended, Ichiro stood proud and confident next to her. He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a sharp object. A pocketknife to be exact. He started to cut rapidly on the vines, and Etsuko growled at him. She twirled her fingers, and the roots from trees nearby started to shake. The came up from the ground; dirt falling from them like a waterfall, and started towards Ichiro. This only made Ichiro cut harder, the vines still tightening around Miko, he had already gotten two out of three cut. The roots were getting closer, and Etsuko's smile flashed to a sadistic one, but she was mistaken. A snap was heard, and the ripped up vines fell from Miko's body. Ichiro grabbed her into a hug; and transported away, just as the roots collided with each other. Etsuko growled under her breath, and stomped her foot, just as a disc when flying past her head. Aikyoshi stood, helping Yuki up also; and they got into position, ready for another round.

On the other side of the field stood Namine, Choko, and Cake; all fiercely glaring at Hibiki, who was looking at them with a bored expression.

"Heh, let's get this over with." He swung the katana, and it almost sliced Choko's head off; thankfully he leaned back before it collided. Choko scowled at the young alien boy.

"Golden Smash!" Choko whipped his gold iron ball, rammed into Hibiki's stomach, making him cough out a little blood. He glared at Choko, and brung up his katana, slicing endlessly at his throat. Choko, being the smart guy he is, kept stepping back every time Hibiki swung at him. This strategy turned out badly; because Choko slipped and fell on his back. Hibiki lifted up his katana, and brung it down towards Choko, so he closed his eyes tightly. Before it was lodged into him, there was a soft whisper.

"Ribbon Cake Slash" The sound of metal clanking made Choko snap open his eyes, and found his girlfriend, Cake, sword fighting with Hibiki. When Cake would slash at him, he blocked it with the body of the sword; and when Hibiki would slice at her, Cake would duck and twist her body to avoid the jabs. It went on for a while, and then Namine came in.

"Ribbon...ICE STORM!" Hibiki froze in his spot, and Namine laughed. She dashed several times through the ice around Hibiki's body, slashing at him at every dash. The ice broke, and Hibiki was greatly weakened by it. Even though she almost actually killed him, he smiled at her. Although, she just glared back, and turned her head. Hibiki took this is a time to attack, so he side swept her legs, and she fell on her butt. Cake helped Choko up, and they both dashed like madmen towards Hibiki, and got ready to attack again.

To the youngest alien, who was doing nothing. Kira was facing off Chi, who was getting irritated from the lack of action happening. She turned towards the teen, and growled up at him.

"GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" She even held up her fist to him. Kira just looked down at her, and smirked a little.

"The thing is my darling, I don't want to fight you." Chi looked dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>I would have totally posted this on Friday, but I had a new friend come over, and my sister took away my laptop. That traitor. Anyway, I'm going to start making the last chapter soon, so be ready for the dramatic ending! <strong>


	38. The Final Battle Part 2! The Ending!

**T-This...is it...I think I may cry...**

**No, I'm not going to since theres a sequel, I'll cry then. THANK YOU ALL for reviewing this story, and making it the most viewed on my story list! I'm actually glad that you people were the ones who sent in Ocs then anybody else! So, thanks again :D**

**Oh by the way...**

**IS THIS PLOT REALLY THAT OBVIOUS? I MEAN PEOPLE KEEP GUESSING WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN! IT REALLY KILLS ME! TT^TT**

**My sister and I had a chat about the whole story, we came to the topic about Kuro, and his personality. I said to her "Kuro's personality was supposed to be cold and silent, but he turned out to be a mouthy brat." My sister looks at me, and then she starts to smile.**

"**Cause hes in love with a Tsuki~" She sang, and I couldn't help but laugh at it. Thought I should share my story. :)**

* * *

><p>Kira dropped from the sky, and landed expertly on the ground. He looked around cautiously, then started towards the youngest Akasaka. Chi, still dumbfounded, stepped back a little.<p>

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Kira stopped about 3 feet away from Chi, who held up her spear threateningly. He put his hands up signaling he wasn't going to do anything, but Chi didn't back down.

"Aw, is Chi in a bad mood? Well, I just wanted to say that I don't want to fight you. I chose you, over fighting." Chi looked even more dumbfounded, and her face even showed it.

"Chose me? What the heck does that mean? Why would you choose me?" Chi asked. Kira almost face-palmed. Leave it to Chi to act like this when a life-threatening battle is going on around her. Chi really didn't get what he was trying to say, but it made her feel a little tingle in her stomach. Then, as if it took her long enough, she finally knew what he was talking about.

"Your in love with me?" She shakily pointed to herself, not believing it as the words flowed out of her mouth. Kira's face lit up in a blush, but he nodded, it was weird hearing it out of the one you love's mouth. Chi didn't know what to think. He confirmed it. It made her feel...joyous? Happy? Whichever, but it was a scary feeling, because she knew that this feeling was of her love towards Kira. She stood there, her spear now at her side, and she was staring at Kira with wide eyes.

"The only thing I really wish is that you would love me back, but as I look back at it, all I did was lie to you. Lied about my feelings, lied about who I was, and lied that fighting you was a good thing." Kira looked down at his feet, and clenched his fist. He opened his mouth to say something, but a scream sounded through the field, echoing off the tall dark trees.

Kuro threw Arashi towards the ground, making a crater, and Arashi felt all of his breath leave his body all in a matter of seconds. He skidded a bit, and then he just lay there. Kuro smirked at his victory. That was until he was falling out of the sky.

"Ribbon Ice Horse freeze!" A attack name that had frozen Kuro in a matter of seconds, and when he hit the ground, the ice around him shattered. He slowly got up, glaring at the Mew who dared to mess with him. It turned out to be Yuuki, who was glaring back at him. A black ball of particles appeared in his hand, he lifted it up to strike.

"Ribbon Spiritual Slash!" Kuro froze in his spot, not able to move at all, and cursed under his breath. He knew fully well whose attack this was. A hard kick connected to his jaw, and he was flown to the left, and landed on his back. Tsuki sat there, the tip of her blade at Kuro's neck.

"Tsuki? Still hung up about finding out the truth?" Kuro smirked teasingly, and Tsuki glared at him, making the blade go closer to his neck. Kuro sighed, it was getting boring. All she was doing was holding a blade to his neck, not anything else. So, Kuro grabbed Tsuki's ankle, and pulled. She fell backwards on the ground, Kuro took this as a opportunity to get up. Yuuki ran over and smacked Kuro across the face with her horse shoes. Leaving a pretty decent mark. Kuro, pissed now, punches Yuuki in the gut and throws her into the tree, leaving the tree with a little crack. Ren, now more pissed than Kuro was, ran at him full speed and kicked in the face. Kuro glared.

"You wanna join your girlfriend?"

"You want to get kicked in the face again?" Ren was not kidding around. Kuro just let out a irritated sigh. This was taking longer then it was originally going to take. A pain interrupted his thoughts when it traveled up his back. He had skidded a little, landing on his stomach, Tsuki stood there, her hand outstretched in a tiny fist. NOBODY hurts her sister, and gets away with it.

"Let's just get this over wit—" Kuro was interrupted by a loud scream that sounded out the field. After that everything fell silent, nobody knew what happened. Until, a sinister laugh reached everybody's ears.

"Take that you little demon! That's what you get for cutting my hair!" Etsuko stood there, her arm outstretched. If you followed her arm down to see where it was pointing, your breathing would have stopped. Yuki lay on the ground, tears were running down her face, with a vine shot through her. It was a horrifying sight. Etsuko thrust her hand to the side, and the vine whipped Yuki to the side, so she rolled a little bit, and just stopped. She didn't move, she didn't speak, she just sat there. It was then that everybody started to move.

Miko ran at Etsuko full speed and jumped on her, tumbling them to the ground. Yuki was like another sister to her, since each of their moms loved hanging out together. She kept punching Etsuko, not letting her speak, or breath, or anything!

Kuro smirked at the one less mew to deal with. Maybe things will go his way. Yuuki and Tsuki teamed up, and started to attack him. Throwing punches and kicks everywhere. Choko, Namine, and Cake were not giving up on Hibiki. He was pretty good with his sword. Although, Cake and Namine were doing a pretty decent job.

Everybody was still worried about Yuki. Was she knocked out? Was she still conscious but paralyzed? Or was she...dead? Aikyoshi was the first one to run to her. He was the closest, and he was her boyfriend after all. He had gently knelt beside her, carefully pushed her on her back, and examined her.

The blood dirtied her light colored outfit, and her hair was sticking to her face, with dirt all in it. Her eyes were open but...they didn't have that spark in them like they usually did. Aikyoshi was confused, and he feared the worst. He had shook her a little, trying to see if she would just at least move a little. Nothing.

"Yu...ki?" He had called, and she still didn't move. He had tried again, and again, and again. Then he resorted to shaking her violently, seeing as it may be one of those jokes that she loved playing on him so much.

"Yuki! You have to wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" He begged, still shaking her. When he stopped, silence was his only greeter.

"Why are you not waking up? If you don't wake up, I won't see your smile anymore! I won't see your face turn red whenever I talk to you! I won't be able to..." Wet drops of salty tears had finally fallen from his eyes and onto her red and white mixed outfit. She was officially dead. Her breathing had stopped. There was nothing they could do.

A warm hand touched Aikyoshi shoulder gently, trying to calm him down from the violent sobs that were coming from him. Tohiko stood behind him, and Shiro was silently beside him. The sun was not shining as bright as it was before, the depressing silence around the four didn't help. The sound of metal clashing, and cursing filled the air. Tohiko and Shiro exchanged looks that meant that he should be left alone. No words had to be said. They both had been trying to figure out a battle plan, but this had stopped that.

Chi was staring at the scene of Aikyoshi and Yuki. Yuki...was dead? She had been killed so mercilessly. It was horrible.

"Is this...what you had come to accomplish? Is that," Chi pointed to Yuki, "What the outcome of your mission was supposed to be? To come and kill us, to take energy, and go back to your planet like nothing had ever happened?!" Chi had raised her voice, glaring at Kira. Kira didn't say anything, but stared at the ground.

" Well?! Answer me!" Chi stomped her foot, her voice still raised.

"Yes...," He had finally said. Chi abruptly stopped her rant, she just stopped, maybe even stopped breathing. Chi's rant made Kira realize, that the whole reason they came here was stupid. He wouldn't like it if some random person came into his life, killed his family and friends, then left without saying a word, or even feeling guilty. Kira looked up, and stared at Chi in the eyes.

"But, I don't have any intention to do that now. I'm sorry I couldn't help your friend, all I can really do now is help you win. If that's what you would like." A small smile formed on his face, and Chi looked down at her feet. No words were said for a little bit.

"Well. I guess that could work..." She held out her hand, for Kira to shake. It wasn't something she would normally do, but shes going to make a exception. Kira rose a eyebrow at her hand. Then he grinned and pulled her into a bear hug. Which surprised Chi, since she grew red, and started to wiggle out of the grasp. It seemed like they were the only ones happy.

"WATCH OUT!" The happy air around them was gone, when a sword was stuck through Kira, and out of Chi. Blood was coughed out of Kira's mouth, and Chi could stand anymore. The sword was pulled out, and they both fell to their knees, still hugging.

"I knew this was going to happen, I shouldn't have trusted you." Kuro scowled, and kicked Kira, making him let go of Chi, and fall on his stomach. Chi was barely conscious. All of her life flashed before her eyes, and tears fell from her eyes. She didn't ask for this, not at all. She didn't ask to be a mew, or to be in love with a alien that tried killing her once. Although, she wouldn't want it any other way.

"Kira...I love you too." She whispered, and fell onto her back. Kira managed to smile, before darkness filled his line of vision, and the last thing he saw was Chi smiling back at him.

Namine watched her best friend fall. She saw out of the corner of her eye the blade stab through the red-headed alien's back. Maybe it was a delusion. Maybe this all was a dream. It can't be true that her best friend died. A sudden surge of rage coursed throughout her body, and she ran at Kuro, lifting her sword over head. She will avenge Chi. Kuro, hearing the angry battle cry behind him, turned around got ready to fight off another one. Cake and Choko watched with wide-eyes at Namine's, completely unfocused on fighting Hibiki.

"NAMI-" Choko's voice was cut off as a sickening sound of flesh coming in contact with skin.

"Don't do such reckless things, _Namine_." Hibiki coughed, falling on his knees. The sword sticking out from behind his back. Kuro looked at his brother blankly, before sliding the sword out from his brother.

"Tsk, another traitor. I least expected it from you though, Hibiki." Kuro kicked Hibiki on his side, and smirked at Namine. "Its funny what love can do to a person, isn't it?" Namine was shocked, she gaped, and fell on her knees. Hibiki was lifeless, and Namine couldn't process anything in her mind. She stared blankly at the corpse. So, he loved her all along? Soon enough, tears were flowing down her cheeks. Kuro stared at her with a look of disgust. Humans crying is so ugly, he thought.

"Tck." He scoffed, and a black ball of energy formed in his hands. "Better now than never." The ball of darkness floats off his hand, and towards Namine. It surrounds her body, and shes still crying, not even noticing. "Th-this can't be happening..." She whispered. After the words had left her mouth, a pain spread throughout her body, and her eyes widened. Her screams made the other mews blood run cold.

"Μεταφορά Ενέργειας!" Kuro yelled, and looked at the screaming girl with blank eyes. As soon as he said that, a light blue light emitted from Namine's body, soon turning dark blue as it came in contact with the black light. "Επιστροφή Ενέργειας!"

The black light and dark blue light mixed together, and pooled off of Namine like a waterfall. She fell into the dirt, a twitch was the only response, and she soon didn't move anymore. The particles flew back to Kuro, and was in a ball, floating on his hand.

"That was easy." He said, and the ball disappeared, soon to be used for other uses. Namine was changed back in her regular clothes, which made everybody confused. Catching their stares, Kuro held back a snicker.

"I took her energy, remember? She no longer is a mew, and doesn't have any power." Choko glared at him. "You bastard!" He yelled, and charged. Seeing how everybody else was so easily defeated by the sadistic alien, Cake tried to hold him back, but it was no use.

"Choko! Don't-" Silence, a deafening silence. It seemed it just kept coming, Cake flinched when she heard the _thud, _and tears brimmed in her eyes when she saw Choko on the ground. Who else is going to die? Are they really no match to him now? She ran over to him, and pulled him close to her body. A cry escaped her throat, and thought back to all the times they spent together, the good ones, the bad ones.

"Look what has happened to all of you! I used to be so happy to have such strong opponents, ones that could easily defeat me. Now, all you give me is disappointment. What has happened to those strong opponents I once fought? Don't tell me; you found _love_?" He put as much venom in the last voice that it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Aikyoshi clenched his fists from beside Yuki's body. Ichiro and Miko glared at Kuro. Yuuki, tears streaming down her face from the lost of so many friends, held back a sob. Ren froze, anger painted on his face.

"Its not that; its because we actually have emotions, you sick bastard!" All eyes turned towards Tsuki, who was panting from exhaustion. Tear stains were on her cheeks, and fire of rage burning in her eyes. Kuro rose a eyebrow at this. His feet touched the ground, as he let himself down from his floating position.

"Emotions? I do very well have emotions. I just choose not to use them when they aren't necessary, they get in the way of work, and getting the job done." Tsuki glared at him with all the anger that she had built up inside her. How did she have feelings for someone as cruel as him? Kuro was soon thrown to the floor by a unknown force, all he could taste was dirt. He was shocked to say in the least, how did he not sense the presence of a person approaching him?

"Hmph, Tsuki is right." Was the female voice, and it belonged to Miko. She had ran at full speed towards Kuro while he was talking with Tsuki. Miko flipped in the air, and landed on the ground in front of Kuro.

"Ready to die?" She smirked at him. Kuro rolled his eyes at the statement.

"Not just yet." In one swift moment, Kuro had Miko by her neck. "H-how the heck...?" Was all she could gasp out. Kuro laughed a little, the black surrounding her body just as it did to Namine.

"Miko!" cried Ichiro, and started to run towards the two. Etsuko laughed maniacally from the sidelines. Miko was soon in her regular clothes, her eyes half-lidded, her life slowly disappearing. Ichiro wasn't even close to them yet, but he tried his hardest. He was going to kill that man! Kuro threw Miko at Ichiro like she was a piece of trash, and she landed on him. The both fell to the floor with a loud bang. Ichiro soon recovered from the collision, and sat up, holding Miko. "Miko? Miko!" He shook her a little, her eyes still half-lidded, but she was going in and out of consciousness.

"I-Ichiro..."He stopped shaking her, and became quiet. "Even if I was acting so violent, and cold towards you...," **Cough **"I never really wanted to admit it until now, but..." She reached up and touched his cheek, and the water dripped down his face. Her hand softly caressed his face, and she smiled.

"I really love you, Ichiro." Her body fell limp, her hand fell from his face, and onto her chest. Ichiro was frozen. "Don't die on me Miko! Don't end it like this, please!" He cried into her shirt. Tsuki watched another friend die, more tears were falling. It was so hard to see this happen around her. Her heart ached, and she just wanted to give up. No; she couldn't do that. She had to keep going for her friends, they didn't give up, they fought to their last breath.

"Such a heart warming sight...," Tsuki, Ren, and Yuuki turned towards Etsuko. She was smiling sinisterly. "...It makes me sick." Her smile faded, and turned into a frown. Her dear prince Hibiki had been killed for protecting that stupid little mew girl, so she would be naturally pissed off. In the end, she still had to do what she had to do, no matter the casualties. She lifted her arm, a vine came up from the ground. Etsuko flicked her wrist, and the vine whipped around Yuuki, cutting into her flesh. In her hand, a dark green ball of particle appeared, and it soon surrounded Yuuki. Ren was trying to get the vines to loosen around her, but it just wouldn't release her. Yuuki began kicking, and the thorns kept digging deeper. Tsuki had soon ran over, and started to help her sister. Yuuki's screams were silent, and the dark particles melted off of her, and back into Etsuko's hand. The vine unwrapped itself from Yuuki, and she fell to the floor, de-transformed. Her eyes wide from the fear, blood dripping from her cuts.

"Yuuki!?" Tsuki and Ren had said at the same time. Ren checked her heartbeat, even though he already knew the outcome. No sound. Unexpectedly, Ren did not cry. He did not frown, he did not curse, he did cry out. The only thing he did was kiss her forehead, close her eyes, and lay her down on the ground gently. Tsuki stared at him with a look of bewilderment. His face had not emotion, and he just sat there Indian style, staring at Yuuki's face.

"Please...," The word was barely heard, but Tsuki managed to catch it. "Please, win this battle. For all our fallen friends, and especially for Yuuki."

Tsuki kept staring at him, what was only mere seconds, felt like hours. Soon, she nodded, and with a look of determination, stood up. Tsuki turned towards Etsuko and glared, her sword appearing in her hand once again. "I will never forgive you." She says. With a charge forward she runs at Etsuko, who is ready to attack. Many vines came up next to Tsuki, who managed to dodge them. When she reached Etsuko, Etsuko was surprised, and only could cover her head with her arms. Tsuki quickly brought the sword down, but was halted by a hand holding the blade. Tsuki's eyes widened, when she realized it was Kuro towering over her.

"Such a pity. I thought you were going to go down without a fight." The black surrounded his hand, then down her sword, and covered Tsuki. "Now, this game is over, so you're just going to go quietly."

Tsuki's arms trembled, and she realized that she had lost. She was going to die in a few seconds. It was the end, just like in her dream. There was nothing she could do now.

"Kuro." Her voice was small, and it sounded tired. He stopped laughing, and rose a brow at her.

"Kuro,"She repeated again, her voice becoming shaky. "I really do wish we could have met on different terms, I wish I was never a mew, I wish my sister was alive, I wish all my friends were breathing, and I really wish..." Her breathing became rigid, as her life was slowly draining.

"I really wish I could stop loving you." Kuro's hand released the sword, the black surrounding Tsuki disappeared, and she fell on her knees. She was still alive, but really weak. Tsuki brought her hands to her face, and sobbing was heard. Kuro's eyes were wide, and he stared at her back. All he could hear was her sobbing, and a occasional, "I love you."

He recalled all the moments that he was spying on her, researching her, fighting her, laughing with her, and especially the date they had went on. A wet drop plopped on his hand, and he looked up at the sky. It was still as blue as ever. Where did the water come from? Soon, another drop plopped on his hand, then more and more kept dropping. He soon realized the water was coming from his eyes. Crying, was new to him. Sure, he had witnessed people crying, but never had done it himself. Not even when his mother died. Why was he crying now? Why? Etsuko stared at her leader with a surprised expression. Then she turned towards Tsuki with a scowl.

"How dare you do this to prince Kuro!" A slap connected to Tsuki's jaw, and she fell on her side, still crying. A sword with a gold handle, with leaves and vines around it, appeared in her hand.

"I will make you pay!" The sword came down, and the fire in her eyes intensified. Her sword stopped, and she grinned. It soon disappeared when she realized it wasn't because it was lodged into the mouse mew. It was stopped because Kuro stopped it, and was glaring at her. She shakily stepped back from him, dropping her sword in the process. As she moved back, Kuro advanced towards her. Etsuko fell on the ground, dirtying her silver hair, and pale skin.

"K-Kuro? What are you doing?" She breathed out, trembling underneath the looming shadow of the teenage alien boy. In a swift moment, the sword was pressed against her throat, and she held back a cough.

"I'm doing whats right." A sickening crack was heard, and Etsuko's body fell in a silent state. Tsuki, by now reduced her crying to quiet sobs, looked confused at Kuro. She couldn't see his face, since it was blocked by his hair. The light that Etsuko took from Yuuki flew from Etsuko's body, and into Kuro's hand. Soon, the light intensified, as he added the light he had captured to it. Tsuki stood up, and watched Kuro silently. She heard a sigh. To her complete and utter shock, Kuro clenched his hands, and the light was crushed. Tsuki gasped, but her eyes widened to the size of saucers when her opened his hands, and little tiny white light flew from his hands. She had ran to him, tears threatening to spill again, and hugged him from behind. Her arms around his waist, and her muffled crying on his back. Kuro smiled.

Aikyoshi noticed Yuki's mew mark on her back started to glow, as did her weapon. Then his mew mark on his hand started to glow, along with his discs. His gaze turned towards Arashi, who was knocked out near by, his mew mark glowed, as did his weapons. Chi's mark was glowing and her weapon glowed, as did Namine's. Cake noticed a bright light, and she let go holding Choko's hand, to stare at the light coming from their mew marks and weapons. Ichiro's eyes widened when Miko's mew mark, that she surprisingly still had, started to glow. Yuuki's mark started to glow as well, and Ren was confused, backing away slightly. Lastly, Tsuki's mew mark on her forehead started to emit a bright light, and her sword was engulfed in it. Seconds past with the glows on everybody, Shiro and Tohiko glanced around at everybody, shocked. A white light immediately blinded them. In the light, Chi, Yuki, Miko, Yuuki, Namine, Aikyoshi, Arashi, and Tsuki all floated in the air. Then all at once, the white light all came into a ball in the middle of the field. All the mews glowed their signature colors. All the rest just stood/sat in shock. Kuro was smiling.

Chi's eyes started to open again, next came Namine's, then Yuki's and so on. All the mews that were killed in action, started to breath again. They all landed on the ground gently, some stretched, and groaned, others blinked in exhaustion and surprise. The mews' marks started to slowly disappear, and they returned to their normal clothing. The pale colored lights drifted into the white ball in the air. It became bigger in size, almost the size of a soccer ball. When it was done collecting the light from the bodies of the mews, two little lights came out, and floated towards Hibiki, and Kira. When it connected to their bodies, it shined a bit. Then, if you looked close enough, you could see their chests bobbing up and down, peacefully sleeping. Aikyoshi was the first to react, and he grabbed Yuki in a bear hug, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Yuki! Your back!" All Aikyoshi received was a grin, and a red face. Which only made him hug tighter. Onto Miko and Ichiro, as soon as Miko sat up, Ichiro kissed her. She was surprised, and resisted the urge to smash his face in the dirt, and eventually kissed back. She wasn't complaining though. Yuuki's eyes fluttered open, and Ren smiled at her. He grabbed her hand, and kissed it, making Yuuki sit up, bright red.

"Is everything all over...?" She asked shyly. Ren nodded, still a little wary about it. Completely catching him off guard, Yuuki hugged him. "I love you!" She exclaimed, and Ren patted her head affectionately. Chi sat up, stretched her arms over her head, and scratched her face.

"Namine, I had the weirdest dream—Ack!" She cut herself off when she saw her hand holding Kira's hand tightly. Blushing, she quickly removed her hand, and scooted a bit away. So it was true, she hid her face in her knees, she did confess to Kira! Although, she did think his sleeping face was adorable! Namine rubbed her neck in the uncomfortable position she was sleeping in. It was sore, and Namine was ticked off by it. She looked over, and her breathing stopped once again. Her face was right next to Hibikis! The memory of him protecting her made her smile.

"Thank you." She said, and moved a stray hair from out of his face. She was about to say she loved him! That would be embarrassing, and he had to do it first! When Choko opened his eyes, he was attacked by a hug from Cake. It surprised him, and he fell back with a "Umph."

Cake was giggling, and she actually kissed him on the lips. Weird, but he didn't protest. Once she stopped, Choko managed to sit up. He smiled at her, and she went teary eyed. She couldn't thank god enough! Tsuki was still hugging Kuro from behind, but she just sat there silently. She wasn't crying anymore, but was confused. Suddenly, Kuro grabbed her arms, and untangled her from him. He turned around, and took a step back from her. Her eyes showed even more confusing, and she even tilted her head to the side.

"Thank you." He smiled at her, a real heart-warming one. It made her heart skip a beat.

"For what?" She honestly did not know, and it was confusing her.

"For everything. You changed me, and you showed me that what I was doing was wrong. I realized the pain you were going through from the words you said, and I could feel it too. My heart felt so tight, and my mind went blank...," He stopped to take a deep breath. "When you confessed, I don't know exactly if it was it, but relief washed over me, and my heart began to pound excitedly. I think I may love you too."

Tsuki smiled. She had changed him. SHE had. Not anyone else. It felt so good hearing him so that to her. "You're welcome."

Arms circled around her, and gave her a hug. Kuro was still smiling. The hug was warm, and she could hear his heart thumping. When he let go, Kuro looked over at his brothers.

"I should probably get them on the ship. I have a lot of explaining to do to my father, if I do not want him to attack this planet." He sighed. Tsuki went back to her confused state.

"Father?"

"Yes my father is the one who sent us here. Hes very stern, mean, and likes things done quick and easy. Although, he is may not seem like it, he is very understanding. I'm sure we could work something out." He grinned nervously. Tsuki giggled, and entwined their fingers, making a tinge of pink on Kuro's cheeks. A groan was heard, and Kira was rubbing his head.

"Damn you Kuro, damn you..." He muttered. Kira went into ramblings about how Kuro ruined his moment with Chi, and everything. Kuro glared at him, and Tsuki giggled. Chi lifted her head from her knees, and stared at Kira. Her face turned bright red again, and he hid it in her knees once again. Kira turned toward the former wolf mew, and grinned deviously at her.

"Doesn't this make us boyfriend-girlfriend now?" He asked mischievously. Chi turned away from him, and he grinned even more. "S-Shut up!" Then he pounced on her, giving her a hug, and squeezing her to death. She was just too darn cute!

Kuro rolled his eyes at the antics of his brother. He will never truly understand him.

"I feel like I slept for ages..." A yawn came from Hibiki's mouth, and he hoisted himself into sitting position. He felt refreshed for some reason. Looking around, he saw Namine laying next to him, staring at him with wide eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Well, this is a surprise." Namine sat up, but didn't break eye contact. Hibiki smirked, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Is it really a surprise that your prince charming save you _again_?" Namine glared at him, and pushed his face away from hers.

"I take back all my thanks, you're still annoying."

"But Namine~ You can't say that to me, admit that you love me!"

"Hell no!"

"Come on~"

"No!"

"Would you change your mind if I said it first?" Namine's heart stopped for a moment. Did she actually hear what she heard. Grinning, Hibiki shifted himself so he was in front of Namine, and grasped her hand.

"Namine, I love you. Now your my girlfriend, right?" Hes so straightforward, everybody close to the couple thought. Namine blushed a bit, and got nervous.

"I-I...guess..I love..y-you." Hibiki let out a chuckle, and kissed her for the second time. This time, she actually agreed with it. Although, he thought he was forgetting something.

"Kuro..." Kuro looked back at the blushing Tsuki.

"How did they all come back to life...?" He knew that question was going to come back sooner or later. He sighed.

"Well, the energy that I had crushed, removed your powers from you. Its like you never became Mews in the first place. The reason Hibiki and Kira are alive is because of their will to live. Its till a mystery to me, I'm planning on looking into it later, but the light somehow knew that they wanted to live longer. I'm stumped at why Etsuko didn't come back to life, but I'll hopefully find out later. That reminds me..." Kuro pulled his compact out from his pocket, opened it, and pressed a button. The ship appeared out of thing air, and the entrance slowly opened.

"We had better get home soon, if we want to get back to our planet on time." Kuro tugged his hand from Tsuki's grip, and slowly made his way towards the ship. Kira pouted from behind him, still hanging onto Chi.

"But Kuro~~!" He whined. Kuro looked back at him, trying not to smack him.

"The sooner we get back, the sooner you get to see her again." Kira quickly looked at Chi, kissed her for a few seconds, then ran off to Kuro. "When I come back, there will be plenty more of that!" He said over his shoulder, and Chi wanted to hide somewhere. It was so embarrassing! Hibiki sighed, and parted from Namine, he got up, and walked towards Kuro and Kira. He didn't want to leave yet, but they had too. Namine sighed. Its too bad that they didn't know they liked each other until the last minute. Although Kuro's words did brighten her mood a bit. All the teens gathered by each other. Shiro and Tohiko had brought Etsuko's body onto the ship, and were among the group of people now. The aliens waved at them, Kira blowing Chi a kiss, and they walked on. Tsuki smiled brightly, hugging her sister, and waving at Kuro.

"We will come back someday, please be patient." Kuro had said.

This wasn't the best day of her life, nor was it the worst. It was the weirdest as you could describe it. As the door to the ship closed, single tear rolled down some of the teens faces, or they had to wipe their eyes to hide their crying. It wasn't side crying, it was happy crying. They all had made it. Everything turned out well. It was really a happy day.

When the ship disappeared into the sky, everybody was quiet. It was a very eventful day, one that they would never forget. Once they had gotten back to Pudding's house, once they walked in, the parents gave them questionable looks and started to ask questions.

"Why do you have dirt all over you?"

"Is that a scratch on your face?"

"Did you get into a fight? Is that dried blood?!"

"Explain!" All the parents exclaimed in unison. Ayaka and James scurried in the kitchen.

"Sis, my powers are gone!" He ran up to Namine and hugged her. Namine patted his head, and Ayaka looked away. All the parents didn't stop asking questions, and were more frantic.

"Its a long story." But a hell of a good one too.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, but I really like the last line. I took so long to update, and I even stayed up till 5 am to finish this. I started at 10 pm. My ideas kept changing, and I kept thinking "Oh, their going to hate this!" "NO! They will think I'm dumb if I put this!" etc... It was hard to write the last chapter, and I sucked at the ending. If you have any questions, feel free to send them to me in a message, or in your review. I'll answer them. <strong>

**Concerning the sequel: I was planning on setting it ten years later, the aliens finally come back, and everybody is gathered at Choko and Cakes house to celebrate their daughters third birthday. Something like that, so please send me in the review if your character has changed in the past 10 years. I'll be waiting!**


	39. Omake: Arashi's Love Intrest

**This is a little Omake about Arashi and his future lover. It is set from the ending of the battle when he wakes up, I didn't talk about him at all when he did, so here he is now! Just imagine it happening when everybody is reuniting. My sister wrote this, so it isn't as good as mine. *Devious Smirk *Cocky Attitude * **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Arashi was hurt but he didn't care, all on his mind right now was that girl. Looking around, he spotted Ichiro. Once he managed to get the auburn haired boy to let go of his girlfriend, and demand him to transport them to the center of the city. Ichiro stared at Arashi like he was dumb.<p>

"And why should I do that?" Ichiro questioned, and Arashi blushed a bit.

"Just wanted to check something." Even though he didn't fully believe him, Ichiro didn't question it any further. Ichiro took Arashi's hand and they were soon in the middle of the destroyed part of the city where Kuro had transported him early before.  
>He looked at the bench and saw the girl still laying there *unconscious.* He walked up to her and shook her little bit. The girl murmured something and then her eyes shot open. She looked around and looked at Arashi and Ichiro.<br>"Where am I?! Who are you?! When did I get on this bench?! WHY am I on this bench?!" She  
>started screaming questions and looked like she was about to have a panic attack. Arashi put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, he looked into her bright sky blue eyes and told her everything was going to be alright. Ichiro smirked a bit to himself, knowing exactly what was going on. <em>Oh Arashi, you sneaky little brat<em>, he thought.  
>"Uhh, something happened, there was like a battle or something and you were somehow in the middle of the street when it happened, then you fainted. I ran over to you and brought you to this bench to make sure you didn't get hurt." Arashi said blushing and forcing a nervous smile. She smiled in return and said thank you.<br>"Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Dana!" She said smiling really brightly as if what happened earlier never occurred.  
>"M-my name is Arashi and this is Ichiro" Arashi replied and pointing to Ichiro that seemed in his own world. Probably daydreaming about Miko, he loved doing that lately.<br>"Nice to meet you" she shot back. Ichiro snapped out of his trance and looked at Arashi and  
>Dana. He smirked at Arashi, and Arashi got a bad feeling.<br>"Hey dork, stop flirting and lets get back to the field my sea otter is waiting for me!" He said  
>with hearts in his eyes. Arashi blushed furiously, and glared at him with obvious hatred. Dana just stood there confused.<p>

"You have a sea otter? Awesome!" Arashi face-palmed.

* * *

><p><strong>A cute little one-shot, not even a page long.<strong>


End file.
